


Diana's Secret Tapes

by gamerman1902



Series: Explicit Wonder Woman Centric Fics [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Bukkake, Costume Kink, Creampie, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Figging, Girl Penis, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/pseuds/gamerman1902
Summary: Barbara is sure that Kara is lying when she insists that the greatest superheroine of all time has a load of secret sex tapes with a bunch of Justice League members. She investigates against her better nature and finds some interesting files on Diana's computer...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so hopefully this is good and doesn't suck...

The first time she had heard of them, she responded with a look of absolute incredulity. You would respond the same way if someone told you that Wonder Woman: a founding member of the Justice League and the most powerful superheroine of them all, had secretly made a buttload of sextapes. Not only had she made a buttload of sextapes but she was also a huge submissive that took great pleasure in being dominated by just about anyone. Who the hell would look at Diana of Themyscira and think she was anything but a dominant, strong, independent woman who took shit from no one. All of the reasons above were why Barbara Gordon did not think these tapes were real. Yet what if they were?

Stargirl had been the first to start gossiping about it. How the hell she found out, Barbara had no clue yet Stargirl told the rumor to Supergirl, Barbara’s number one BFF and that’s how she found out about this ridiculous gossip. At first Barbara had dismissed them both as insane and way too horny to be thinking about such things yet she couldn’t stop wondering about these supposed tapes herself. Who wouldn’t? They would be worth a fortune! Barbara would never sell them of course but imagine how much perverts all over the world would dish out to see Diana getting her ass dommed by someone or the other.

The tapes weren’t real either way… or were they? That was the million dollar question and it dominated Barbara’s entire train of thought for three days before she decided to do something. She was Batgirl after all and she had some wicked hacking skills not to mention fantastic intuition. Being one of the proteges of the World’s Greatest Detective had its benefits indeed. Hell, she was probably better with tech than the big guy himself.

All of this led to tonight, Barbara clad in her Batgirl costume breaking into Diana’s place in Washington D.C. near the Hall of Justice. She had went to D.C. all the way from Gotham and luckily the amazon was not home that night. Barbara didn’t even want to think about the ass beating she would get from Diana if she got caught. Then she would have to deal with Bruce who would probably give it to her even worse. Luckily she avoided that ungodly nightmare scenario and disabled Diana’s whole security system. Once satisfied that no alarms or cameras would catch her, she had quietly slipped inside, used some hardware she developed herself to download all of the files on Diana’s computer in seconds and slipped out just as fast as she had come in. 

Barbara felt insanely guilty during her return journey to Gotham. She had “borrowed” the Batwing to get to Washington which was fine since Bruce was currently in Africa hunting Ra’s al Ghul but it still wasn’t right. She felt so dirty. Besides Bruce, Diana was her biggest role model yet she had just broken into Diana’s home and stolen all the information off her computer on the off chance her horny ass would find some sextapes. She needed a hot shower.

She finally reached home around midnight and it was still pretty early for her seeing as how she’s Batgirl and she operates on little to no sleep anyway, so she decided to take a hot shower and go to work. Barbara quickly slipped off her Batgirl costume and took a quick shower before re-entering her room and going straight to her computer to sift through Diana’s files. The young heroine threw on some sleep shorts and a simple tank top before examining the information on her flash drive. She turned up with nothing… for about five minutes before she came across a folder simply marked “XXX”. Barbara simply gulped and clicked on it before her eyes went wide.

“Holy shit! Holy goddamned shit, no freaking way!” she yelled in joy before feeling ashamed of herself for breaching Diana’s privacy so severely. She clicked on the folder and examined the thumbnails of all the videos. They were definitely sex tapes… and she was going to watch every single one of them this goddamned instant. Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin could handle patrol for the night, they didn’t need her right now. Her father wasn’t home as usual and probably wouldn’t be back until the morning. That means she had plenty of time to watch all of these. She went to click on the first one when she hesitated. She didn’t want to do this alone. She was too embarrassed to see herself become this. Some filthy little pervert who wanted to see her role model in serious heat. If she was going to stoop this low, someone had to come with her.

“Kara. You won’t believe what I found! Get your ass to my place in Gotham right now!” Barbara exclaimed through her phone.

“Babs, whatever it is you found can wait until the morning. Hate to burst your bubble babe but not everyone is nocturnal like you Bat Family types.” Kara sassed back.

“Well Ms. Sass, you’re going to miss out on a real treat! A treat you’ve been gossiping about for a while now.” Barbara declared almost sick with how proud she was of herself.

“What are you on about Babs? You seriously want me to come to Gotham all the way from Smallville?” Kara asked clearly sleepy and getting fed up with Barbara’s teasing.

“Come and find out what I’m on about Kara. It would only take you like, a minute to get here anyway.” Barbara teased. She could hear Kara sit up on her bed and huff into the phone.

“Barbara you better tell me why your calling me at this ungodly hour right now or I will be coming over there but to discipline your big bubble butt for interrupting my beauty sleep!” Kara uttered in a scathing tone.

“First of all, my butt is not that big! Second, you punishing me would be totally unfair! You are a freaking Kryptonian after all and my ass is not built for that abuse. Finally, Diana’s tapes are totally real and I’m about to binge watch all of them without you right now. Byeee!” Barbara giggled into the phone and hung up. She waited exactly one minute before Kara flew threw her bedroom window decked out in her full Supergirl costume.

“Geez Kara why are you in costume? We aren’t facing any threats.” Barbara pointed out.

“Yeah except Diana finding out we have her sex tapes and coming over here to beat our asses black and blue.” Kara deadpanned.

“Let’s be honest my ass is the only one in any real danger! You Kara, are Supergirl! Diana would break her hand trying to hit you! Besides I’m the one who laid it out on the line here!” Barbara retorted.

“Fair points I suppose. I’m only in costume because there’s no way in hell I’m flying in my pyjamas and I brought a change of clothes. I’m going to change and your going to tell me how you got your hands on these.” Kara stated. Kara changed as Barbara brought her up to speed and the Kryptonian could hardly believe what she was hearing.

“Wow who knew sweet, innocent little Barbara, who scolded me for being “too horny” was secretly such a naughty little girl herself!” Kara mock scolded and Barbara squirmed in her seat because that last line kind of turned her on. “I might have to put you over my knee after all little one. You’ve been a very bad girl.” Kara teased knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Oh shut up will you! Your out of control kinky ass will be satisfied by these I’m sure.” Barbara spat.

“My out of control kinky ass? You mean our out of control kinky asses. I bet your search history will back me up on that.” Kara challenged. Barbara was silent and Kara stuck her tongue out at her triumph.  
“Soo, there’s no going back from this… you ready?” Barbara asked as she hovered her mouse over the play button on the first tape. Kara quickly said no, left and returned with enough snacks to feed a small village. Barbara still felt disgusted, she was going to watch Diana’s, freaking Wonder Woman’s personal sex life like it was some cheap romcom.

“Well, are you going to let the slumber party smut marathon commence” Kara chuckled, seemingly less ashamed than Barbara was.

“Well someone’s certainly excited.” Barbara mumbled but Kara caught it with her super hearing.

“Don’t be giving me attitude. I bet if I stuck my hand down your shorts, you’d be soaking wet!” Kara claimed.

“Wha- that’s ridiculous! I- no!” Barbara sputtered. She loved Kara to death and the Kryptonian was the best friend a girl could have but sometimes Barbara really wanted to strangle her. 

“Aww Babs your so damn cute when you blush! It matches your hair and everything! Soo adorable!” Kara cooed.

“I hate you.” Barbara chuckled before she hit play on the first video and reached for a bag of chips.


	2. Tape One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Tape starring Diana and a certain Thangarian

The camera was angled right in front of a bed. Diana’s bed in her D.C. apartment that Barbara had been in a few hours ago. The redhead shuddered at the thought as both girls were treated to the image of another founding member sitting on the edge of the bed patiently, legs and arms folded. Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl. She was in her Hawkgirl outfit with her mask off looking stunning. Barbara always thought she was so damn hot that it was unfair. Those emerald eyes were enough to pull anyone in and she was a redhead on top of it. Yes, Barbara is biased on this.

“Hawkgirl? I didn’t think she’d be on here. Didn’t they have a falling out after that whole Thanagarian invasion incident?” Kara asked.

“Yeah but look at her. She’s wearing her old costume, the one she used to wear originally. This was probably filmed before that incident happened.” Barbara concluded. Shayera looked so hot on video. She had this lustful look in her eyes and a stern face on. It was enough to send tingles down Barbara’s spine already. Just then there was the sound of a door opening and closing in the video as Shayera glanced at whoever just entered.

“Shayera! Hi, glad to see you let yourself in.” a familiar voice said. That was certainly Diana but she sounded so small, almost shy. Shayera on the other hand looked amused and sported a wicked grin.

“I had to, after all I need to see if my baby girl is being good for her mistress and following my orders.” Shayera husked as Diana finally came into frame. Her back was turned to the camera and Barbara began salivating at the view of those plump Amazon ass cheeks, thick thighs and shapely legs. It wasn’t like it was anything Barbara hadn’t seen before considering Diana’s ridiculously impractical costume but the beauty of the Amazon princess really never got old.

“I- I’ve been a good girl mistress. I kept it in all day just like you wanted!” Diana expressed as she got down on her knees in front of Shayera. Shayera tilted Diana’s head up so they were staring each other in the eye and placed a rough kiss on Diana’s lips. Kara gasped as Barbara’s eyes widened. A million questions began going through the young heroines head. How had this started? How long had it been going on? Where they still this close? Was this the first time they did something like this? Barbara guessed she’d have to keep watching if any of her questions were going to get answered.

Diana and Shayera’s rough make out session had Barbara’s folds already wet. Shayera roughly grabbed Diana’s gorgeous black hair to keep her in place as the two ladies mouths battled for dominance. Shayera growled into their rough kiss which made Barbara wetter. Hawkgirl roughly grabbed Diana’s ass, kneading the soft flesh in her palm as she swallowed Diana’s moans. Their lips finally parted with a loud smack before Shayera tugged on Diana’s hair forcing her up.

 

“On my lap. Now.” Shayera commanded as the amazon quickly straddled her lap and Shayera pulled on her hair, forcing Diana’s head up and exposing the delicate skin of her neck. Shayera still had her free hand squeezing Diana’s ass so hard the skin turned white between her fingers. Diana cried out as Shayera roughly bit her neck and sucked on her pulse point hard enough to leave marks. All Diana could do was shudder and whimper as Shayera roughly kissed, bit and sucked all over her neck and shoulders. Diana wrapped her legs around Shayera’s waist to stay in place.

“You love it when I mark you don’t you little slut? The thought of someone seeing all these marks makes you wet doesn’t it? Someone seeing the great Wonder Woman covered in hickeys and realizing you aren't anything except my bitch.” Shayera growled into Diana’s neck. Diana could do nothing but quiver in Shayera’s lap and Barbara was shocked at how much control Shayera had over Diana. She looked over at Kara who also looked surprised but more intrigued. Shayera finally released Diana’s flowing black hair causing the amazon to look back in Shayera’s sultry emerald orbs. Shayera dug her nails into Diana’s left ass cheek as she cupped Diana’s mound and began teasing her juicy pussy lips through the thin fabric of her star spangled panties. Diana began rolling her hips against Shayera’s shapely thighs desperate for any type of friction.

“Do you like it when I’m rough with you?” Shayera probed. She moved her hand away from Diana’s dripping cunt and the amazon whimpered at the loss of contact. Shayera placed her hand to squeeze Diana’s other ass cheek and dug her nails into the plump flesh. "Answer me when I ask you a question.” Shayera scolded as she dug harder into the amazons round ass.

“Ow! Y-Yes mistress! Sorry mistress!” Diana blubbered. Shayera leaned into the crook of Diana’s neck, darting her tongue out and licking at the corner of Diana’s jaw and tracing it up all the way to her earlobe. “Pl-Please fuck me mistress! I-I need you so bad!” Diana cried. Barbara could see a noticeable wet patch forming on Diana’s panties. The poor heroine’s pussy was soaking wet.

“Such a needy little girl you are Diana. You aren’t getting anything until I’ve finished your inspection.” Shayera calmly replied as she shoved Diana’s upper body down onto the bed so the amazon was straddling her knee with her ass up in the air. Shayera grabbed the waistband of Diana’s panties and quickly pulled them deep into the amazon’s ass crack as a brutal wedgie split Diana’s voluptuous cheeks. The fabric of Diana’s panties dug deep into her labia exposing her juicy pussy lips. That had to hurt even if Diana’s didn’t make a sound but then Barbara noticed it.

“Well look at that! Such a good little girl for mistress, aren’t you Diana?” Shayera cooed. Diana whimpered as the once delicate fabric of her costume now sliced through her vulva, splitting her fat amazon ass in half and revealing the thick black butt plug buried in Diana’s anus. Kara’s jaw dropped and Barbara could only gawk at how Diana had managed to keep that thing in her ass that whole time. The anal toy now clearly stood out between Diana’s plump cheeks, protruding out of her anus against the fabric of her now wedgied panties. With one swift move, Shayera pulled Diana’s panties out of her crevice and ripped them clean off leaving the amazon completely exposed.

“I-I kept it in all day just like you wanted mistress! I didn’t take it out even once! Not since you put it in this afternoon!” Diana excitedly explained. Shayera only chuckled as she ran her hands over Diana’s round mounds of flesh. Angry marks from Shayera’s earlier abuse painted Diana’s ass a light shade of red contrasted by the black toy that peeked out of her anus.

“My good girl. Your so good for me aren’t you baby. Always so wet for me.” Shayera husked as Diana whimpered impatiently. The amazon was gyrating her hips now, grinding against Shayera’s taut thigh, completely desperate at this point. Barbara was treated to the sight of Diana’s weeping pussy leaving wet streaks all over Shayera’s leg, juices now flowing freely down Diana’s moist pussy lips and forming a puddle on Shayera’s thigh.

“Someone is very wet and very excited. I see how desperate you are Diana but you know you won’t cum from simply grinding against my sexy leg will you?” Shayera mocked. The amazon was now bucking her hips wildly desperate for some kind of relief. Diana desperately rode Shayera leg like her life depended on it, her tortured vulva grinding against the soft fabric of Shayera’s costume leaving a trail of wetness that soaked through Shayera’s pants. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat while Barbara groaned watching a horny Diana grind on Shayera’s thigh as the wet streaks she left began to drip all over the floor. Barbara thanked the gods above that this camera seemed to be 4K.

Diana let out strangled moans and whimpers as she got oh so close to orgasm, only to be left wanting as she couldn’t cum from her wanton grinding alone. Shayera gripped Diana’s ass cheeks and laughed. “All that effort and all your pretty little pussy did was make a mess without the orgasm! You need to be punished” Shayera said sporting a wicked yet sexy grin.

“Mistress! Mistress please, I need you inside of me! I need your strap-on, your dildo, your fingers, anything!” Diana practically sobbed. Shayera patted Diana’s round rump as she simply responded “All in due time baby girl.”

With that Shayera began to pry out the plug, as Diana could only suppress her whines. Her ass clamped around the anal plug keeping it in a vice grip, as if Diana’s anus had a mind of its own and didn’t want to let the toy out. “Loosen up Diana, before I just shove this thing back inside of you and force you to wear it tomorrow too.” Shayera threatened. Diana whimpered in response and loosened her constricting asshole so Shayera could successfully pull it out. Well half of it. Barbara and Kara’s jaws dropped as they saw that the toy wasn’t so much a simple butt plug as it was a massive dildo. A huge dildo, larger than any they had seen before, a ribbed black monster that Diana had somehow managed to hold inside her this entire time!

“How the hell did she manage to even walk with that thing inside of her!” Kara asked out loud, absolute incredulity in her voice. Barbara honestly didn’t have an answer for her. Diana began to shudder straddled over Shayera’s knee as the winged heroine rolled over the huge piece of plastic in her hand, half of it still buried within Diana’s sensitive depths, so text could be visible to the camera. Both girls squinted as Barbara read it aloud: “Property of Shayera Hol”.

“Mistress, please.” Diana gasped. Shayera simply smirked knowing she had the biggest, baddest heroine of them all in a state of utter submission. Shayera slowly pulled out the rest of the toy, revealing Diana’s now gaping anus. Barbara suppressed a moan as she saw how stretched out and deflowered Diana’s tight little butthole had become. She looked over at Kara who was practically drooling at the sight of Diana’s stretched bowels.

“Look at that beauty!” Shayera exclaimed, spreading Diana’s cheeks to get a better view. Shayera struck to fingers in her mouth, lubing them with spit before plunging them into Diana’s depths. The amazon barely groaned considering how her anus had already been practically destroyed. Shayera added another finger and Diana whimpered, as Hawkgirl’s fingers now fingered her already gaping ass, thrusting them in and out of her, burying them all the way to the knuckle, pumping her anus as hard as she could. Diana gritted her teeth as Shayera’s anal stimulation only caused her aching pussy to release more wetness all over Shayera’s thigh.

“This is my ass Diana. Never forget that, although I feel it would be hard to forget anyway!” Shayera joke as she added a fourth finger. Diana let out a hoarse moan as Shayera violated her anus more pulling her fingers out, spitting on Diana’s gaping hole and shoving them right back in as far as they would go. Diana was practically sobbing in both pleasure and frustration at this point, Shayera refusing to grant her the release she needed. Abruptly, Shayera shoved Diana off her knee and stood up. 

“Get that corset off now. I want you naked.” Shayera ordered kicking off her boots and pulling her now soaked pants off her legs. Both women took off their corsets and and stripped completely naked. "Such a messy little girl Diana. You need a punishment.” Shayera said as she gave the camera a view of her own clean shaven pussy and juicy ass. Diana just stood there looking down with only her boots, tiara and bracelets still on her. Barbara swore she had died and gone to heaven seeing both Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman naked. Shayera sat back down on the bed and pulled Diana back over her knee. Without warning she began spanking the heroine.

Diana let out gasps and squeals as she bucked violently over Shayera’s lap. Shayera grabbed both of Diana’s arms and pinned them to the small of her back before grabbing the amazon by her dripping cunt and pushing her further over her lap so Diana would truly have zero leverage. Shayera brought her palm down once again, using her Thangarian strength to pummel Diana’s already reddened ass. Diana’s plump cheeks withstood the impact well, flattening against the impact of Shayera’s palm before bouncing back to their regular shape. Barbara just sat there, getting wetter by the second as Shayera fiercely smacked Diana’s ass causing the amazon to let out strangled moans and sobs.

 

Kara was slack jawed as her beaming blue eyes remained hooked to the screen. She was mesmerized watching Diana’s ass jiggle with every stroke, quake uncontrollably against Shayera’s flat palm, bounce up and down with each smack delivered to the delicious center of her rump. Shayera seemingly focused on that area for a while, punishing the juicy center of Diana’s ass until it turned an angry shade of red. Barbara was stunned at the mesmerizing effect watching this had on her. Diana’s plump cheeks jiggling and bouncing around under Shayera’s palm, the young heroine simply couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen for anything.  
Shayera aimed one lower smack to Diana’s juicy pussy lips causing the amazon to squeal loudly.

Shayera stopped for a minute to observe Diana’s thoroughly reddened ass, which also had the marks of Shayera's nails all over it, causing white streaks to cut through the angry shade of red. Shayera raked her nails up and down Diana’s ass cheeks again, marking her further. “Dirty, dirty girl. Your soaking wet!” Shayera exclaimed pushing Diana’s pussy lips apart so her inner labia could peek out. Shayera brushed her fingers over Diana’s bruised and sensitive vulva. It had swelled to twice its size from Diana simply getting left with blue balls every time she got close to orgasm. Shayera knew this and relished in it. She took the juices leaking from Diana’s pussy and lathered it all over Diana’s ass and thighs. Barbara gawked at how amazing the amazon looked covered in her own arousal, the sticky juices shimmering in the light.

“Aww look at your swollen little pussy! I don’t think you can take much more before you lose it!” Shayera observed. Diana looked back at Shayera, tears rolling down her cheeks from both the pain and the immense pleasure without release she had been subjected to. “Shayera by the gods just fuck me already!” Diana cried in her broken voice. “Bossy. Little. Girl.” Shayera responded emphasizing each word with a hard smack over her reddened buns. Shayera simply sat there for a moment Diana restlessly bucking and practically humping her naked lap. She simply held the amazon down and watched as Diana desperately rubbed her soaking wet folds all over Shayera’s bare lap, causing her sticky juices to form a new puddle on Shayera’s thighs. Diana cried as her bruised vulva rubbed against Shayera’s soft skin as the Thanagarian assisted her by grabbing Diana by her hips and helping her grind all over her legs.

“Oh Great Hera! I'm so close! Please mistress!” Diana cried. Just as Diana was about to come, Shayera spread the amazon’s legs and delivered hard smacks to Diana’s swollen pussy causing the amazon to cry in frustration. Shayera had denied her again. The amazon was weeping at this point and incoherently begging Shayera to fuck her as the Thanagarian flipped the amazon over and sat Diana on her lap. Barbara would be damned if this wasn’t the hottest thing she’s ever seen in her entire life. Diana being denied an orgam over and over again to the point where she’s begging for release caused Barbara’s own wet cunt to release some juices and form a wet patch in her sleeping shorts. She just prayed Kara didn’t call her on it although she seemed to preoccupied herself to be bothered anyway.

“Mm does my baby want to cum?” Shayera cooed as Diana nodded her head vigorously, desperately wanting to be relieved. “Mm, your pussy is so hot and wet and swollen, I bet you can’t wait for my fingers can you.” Shayera continued. Diana bit her lip as she tried to suppress her cries. Suddenly, Shayera shoved three fingers into Diana’s soaking wet snatch, knocking the air out of the amazon’s lungs. She grabbed Diana’s neck tightening her hold as the amazon’s muscles began to visibly clench in response to the sudden invasion of her pussy.

Shayera continued to pump the amazon’s pussy, curling her fingers up and against her sensitive inner walls. The Thanagarian simply grinned as Diana choked for air causing Shayera to loosen her grip before tightening it again after Diana only had the chance for a few shallow breaths. The amazon’s bright blue eyes were now hazy as she stared into the camera, getting pumped silly by her fellow league member. Between the fingering and the choking Diana’s constantly looked like she was about to pass out. Shayera loosened her grip again on Diana’s neck and brought her free hand up to Diana’s cheek.

Diana groaned as Shayera abruptly shoved her thumb in the amazon’s mouth. “Now suck on it like the good little girl you are.” Shayera ordered. Kara audibly moaned as she watched Diana obey, lathering it with her tongue and sucking on Shayera’s finger bobbing her head back and forth. By now both women were moaning with pleasure and Shayera finally rewarded Diana for all her troubles, fucking her slowly and deliberately with her fingers, pushing in deeper with every stroke. Diana screamed as Shayera applied pressure to her clit, furiously rubbing the little nub sending Diana’s eyes rolling into the back of her head. Shayera fingers pressure diana’s spongy G-spot sending waves of pleasure through the amazon and drenching her pussy. Juices continued to spurt out of Diana’s spongy upper wall soaking Shayera’s lap. Shayera turned Diana to the camera so Barbara and Kara had a fully unobstructed view of her amazon pussy before the Thanagarian began violently pumping her G-Spot.

“Oh by the gods! Great Hera I’m cumming!!!!” Diana screamed at the top of her lungs as Kara and Barbara were treated to an incredible view. Shayera’s had four fingers knuckle deep in her pussy, Diana’s thighs were shimmering in her own arousal, and the amazon’s pussy was completely drenched with fluids leaking and making a mess all over Shayera’s lap. Shayera continued to collect fluids from Diana’s soaking pussy and spread them all over the amazon’s body, lathering her breasts with sticky stuff. The amazon cried as Shayera squeezed her nipples. Diana began to shake violently as she squirted from all the pressure on her clit and G-Spot soaking the room and hitting the camera with her fluids.

The two girls watching just stared at each other in shock as the gob of fluid slid down the lens and gave a now blurry view of what was happening. Diana was screaming at the top of her lungs as she rode out her violent and long yet well deserved orgasm. Shayera never stopped pumping her fingers in and out of Diana’s snatch despite finally granting Diana a release after all of her edging. The Thanagarian continued to lazily pump her fingers in and out of Diana’s clenching core as she lazily massaged and suckled on the amazons breasts. She helped Diana ride out the numerous aftershocks of her mind blowing orgasm and gave some attention to the amazon’s boobs and abs.

Barbara and Kara were simply speechless as they watched the two woman kiss and play with each other’s breasts for a few minutes before Shayera shoved Diana down on her knees revealing her own soaking Thangarian snatch. Without a word, she grabbed Diana by her hair and guided the amazon to her pussy. Barbara could do nothing but enjoy the view of Diana’s moistened, reddened ass, her swollen vulva and gaping butthole and she bent forward to eat Shayera out. The room was filled with the sounds of Shayera’s moans and delicious slurping and licking noises blasting through the speakers. 

Both young heroines could hear every juicy sound coming from Diana eating out Shayera despite the actual act being obstructed. Barbara was glad she spent her allowance on her high definition speakers now. Diana’s tongue licking up and down her slit, sucking on her clit, grinding her face against Shayera’s aching snatch. Shayera let out little screams and cries as she got closer to her own orgasm. They watched Diana inch closer and position herself directly underneath Shayera’s spread legs nuzzling her nose against Shayera’s shaved pussy.

“Give it to me mistress.” Diana begs as she sticks two fingers in Shayera’s pussy and begins to pump in and out while sucking on the Thanagarian’s clit at the same time. Shayera swears loudly and takes control grabbing Diana’s head with both hands and grinding her pussy against Diana’s face until she’s a convulsing shaking mess. Shayera’s juices dripped past Diana’s plump lips and fell onto the floor. The heroine known as Hawkgirl has a violent orgasm of her own as she keep violently grinding and bucking her hips against Diana’s face, riding out her aftershocks. Shayera collapsed onto the bed and Diana turned around and stared right at the camera.

Barbara and Kara can’t help but get horny at the sight of Diana like this. Her hair is disheveled, her nipples hardened, her thighs and ass coated in her own arousal, bite marks and hickeys peppered all over her neck and shoulders, and Shayera’s juices spread all over her face. Barbara moaned as Diana’s big blue eyes stared into the lens, showing the viewer her face coated with Shayera’s cum. The fluids were dribbling down to her chin and dripping onto the floor. Diana then made a move to shut off the camera ending the first tape.

“Holy shit. Well… um that was interesting I guess.” Barbara finally said breaking the awkward silence between the girls. Kara simply snorted at her friends awkward reaction. Unbeknownst to each other, they were bothing soaking wet and still had plenty of tapes to go.

“Next tape.” Kara ordered. Barbara stared at her friend with a look of caution on her face. “Um are you sure? So soon after…” Kara quickly cut her friend off.

“Next tape Babs. We’re getting through these tonight.” Kara said with a look of determination on her face. Barbara just sighed knowing there was no stopping now and quickly finished her bag of chips before moving to the second tape and clicking play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback so any comments are appreciated!


	3. Tape Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Babs and Kara continue on to tape two, they see Diana splayed out over the knee of a fellow Leaguer...

The thumbnail for the second video was simply a close-up of Diana’s juicy ass. Barbara swore she never got tired of staring at those glorious mounds of flesh. Despite the fact that Diana’s ample ass was shown off for quite a while in the first tape, in this one it seemed like it was the only thing in front of the camera. Barbara’s chest was thrumming with anticipation as she hit play. After that first tape, it was clear Diana was the biggest bottom on the planet and the young heroine couldn’t wait to see what would happen to her in this tape.

Barbara quickly realizes what’s going on once the video starts. Diana was spread over a woman’s fishnet covered lap, her curvy hips propped up on their knee. The amazon was basically dangling over this woman’s shapely thighs, presenting her bared plump ass to the camera, her upper body and head barely visible. As soon as Barbara sees fishnets, she instantly knows who is in this enviable position, Wonder Woman splayed out over their lap. As her voice rumbles through the speakers, Barbara’s suspicions are proven true.

“You’ve been a bad, bad girl.” Black Canary husks. Dinah Lance had been introduced to the fray and Barbara began having heart palpitations knowing another heroine she had a massive crush on had also made a sex tape with Diana. Canary’s in her costume, her flawless legs clad in fishnets, her leather jacket rolled up just below her elbow and her glove covered hands groping Diana’s ass.

“Gods yes Dinah.” Diana moaned. Barbara gulped a little and as Dinah rubbed slow circles in Diana’s fair skin as the amazon’s moist pussy peaked out from between her legs. The young redhead still couldn’t get over how truly submissive Diana was. If anything, the roles here should be reversed with Dinah splayed out over Diana’s lap. The amazon was far stronger and more powerful than Dinah and could easily put a stop to this if she wanted to. Instead she just laid over the blonde bombshell’s lap, prepared to take whatever Dinah was going to dish out like a good little princess.

Barbara felt a little pang of jealousy in her chest. She watched with envy as Dinah sat there, Diana impatiently squirming over her lap, gently kneading plump amazon ass cheeks as Diana wiggled her ass for the camera. What Barbara wouldn’t do to be in Canary’s position right now. What she wouldn’t give to have Diana over her lap instead. Barbara’s already moist folds grew infinitely wetter fantasizing about this. The girls catch a glimpse of Diana’s arms to find that they’ve been bound by her own lasso.

“This is crazy! Diana really allowed Black Canary to tie her up and restrain her with her own lasso?!” Kara asked incredulously. Barbara just shook her head imagining how this all came to be. Diana going to Dinah’s place, offering up her own lasso, begging to be restrained, getting on her knees and begging Dinah to put her over her knee and punish her ass. The young heroine had to suppress her own perverse fantasies for now in order to properly focus on the video.

“I think you need- um…” Dinah started before making an awkward noise and dropping her hand away from Diana’s ass. They hear Diana sigh and take a deep breath.

“Why are you stopping Dinah? You were doing well! All you have to do is say a few words and get on with it. You already agreed to this too you know.” the nude amazon insisted. Her voice was somewhat muffled since she was faced away from the camera but she was still intelligible.

“I know Di, I get it. I know I agreed to your little roleplay here but… Diana, you realize I don’t want to hurt your right? We’re both members of the Justice League, we work together!” Dinah sighed as she went back to rubbing Diana’s plump ass cheeks.

“Yes Dinah, I know.” Diana huffed, impatiently gyrating her hips. “We already talked about this Lance. By the gods I’m an amazon! I’ve taken much worse than this and even if it does get too much, you had me make some ridiculous safeword, which I still don’t need by the way!” she complained.

“Okay, okay! Jeez, relax princess I never said I was gonna back out. I just care about you is all…” Dinah murmured rubbing soothing circles into Diana’s ass.

“I know Dinah and I care about you too but I’m a big girl. I can take whatever you dish out and it’s not like your permanently damaging my body or something. This is for our mutual pleasure. Besides, I’ve caught you sneaking glances at my ass Lance.” Diana teased shaking her taut globes of flesh, daring Canary to spank her.

Dinah sighs again and continues. “Tell me what you’ve done wrong princess.” It’s in the same sultry, authoritative tone Canary uses when she’s interrogating someone and it make Barbara’s cheeks flush every time she hears it.

“I don’t know. You tell me Dinah.” Diana sassed back. Dinah’s hand comes down hard on Diana’s backside, causing the amazon to yelp as her plump cheeks bounced up and down before settling back into place.

“Don’t get smart with me princess! I’m not here to play games baby girl. You won’t test me if you know what’s good for you.” Dinah gritted through her teeth in an angry yet super sexy voice. Barbara can’t believe that Dinah’s voice has her this horny already. One would think that the blonde bombshell’s ample assets would have her this hot and bothered rather than just the sound of her voice. She can see why Oliver stopped his playboy antics and fell so hard for Dinah. In fact she wondered how Oliver would react if he ever saw this. If he would actually get mad or be just as aroused and horny as Barbara was right now.

“I-I went after the Injustice League myself and ignored all of your warnings and I guess that was pretty reckless…” Diana whimpered.

“Reckless? Try insane! I told you to wait for backup and not go after them by yourself. You think that your stronger than you actually are and that leads to you make stupid, headstrong decisions and put yourself in danger!” Dinah scolded.

“Yeah, I know I could’ve gotten hurt. I thought I could take them all…” Diana muttered. Dinah sighed running her fingers down Diana’s back, causing the amazon to squirm restlessly. 

“You don’t listen to me Diana. Don’t listen to anyone! Your lucky you didn’t end up getting killed! What do I have to do to get through that thick head of yours princess?” Dinah asked. She began to deliver a few more sharp slaps to Diana’s ass, causing the amazon to whimper and weakly kick her legs as Dinah painted her backside a pretty shade of red.

“What should I do with you Diana hmm?” Dinah openly wondered, rubbing slow circles on Diana’s ass, on the reddened skin she had left with her smacks. “Should I constantly keep you in the state your in right now? Should I just bound you with your own lasso so I can monitor you and keep you from doing reckless things. Keep you tied up in here, so I can watch after you, like your a small child?” Dinah pressed.

“No. I-I’m not a little girl. I don’t need a babysitter.” Diana replied before being swiftly silenced by Canary, delivering a flurry of rough smacks to Diana’s toned rump, causing her cheeks to jiggle about wildly right in front of the camera lens.

“Maybe you are just a little girl Diana. I think I might have to start treating you like one.” Dinah pondered as she grabbed a handful of Diana’s hair, forcing the amazon to look at her as she continued to smack the fleshy center of her ass.

“Should I ask that you be placed on probation in the Watchtower?” Dinah asked.

“No.” Diana whined.

Dinah grabbed a handful of Diana’s ass and squeezed it until the skin went white between her fingers eliciting mewls out of Diana. “Should I ask that you be removed from the council?” Dinah husked.

“No!” Diana cried. 

“Then what Diana?” Dinah asked still squeezing the ample flesh of the amazon’s soft ass.

Diana immediately went still, as if she was trying desperately to try and think of an answer that would satisfy Dinah. “I don’t know.” she finally whimpered.

Dinah let go of Diana’s hair causing the amazon’s head to once again exit the view of the lens and pulled Diana further over her knee by the flesh of her juicy ass. She then proceeded to dig her nails further into Diana’s soft globes of flesh. “Do you know anything?” Dinah growled.

“Ow! Y-Yes!” Diana squealed. Canary just digs harder and Diana flinches at the abuse her ass is taking. The amazon desperately buckled her hips to try and loosen Dinah’s grip. Dinah just sighed and finally loosened her grip, granting Diana some relief but still kept her hand kneading Diana’s sensitive rump.

“Don’t answer my questions, don’t heed my warnings, don’t follow orders from fellow Leaguers, seems like you know nothing at all my little princess.” Dinah husked. Dinah finally let go of Diana’s burning flesh, the amazon’s cheeks jiggling nicely before they settle again. The marks on Diana’s ass were angry and red and Barbara was shocked that Dinah was able to do that much damage to Diana’s ass. Amazon or not, it had to hurt. “You gonna admit it or am I gonna have to spank it out of you princess?”

“I-I don’t know Dinah, I can’t do anything right! Please, please teach me how to do things right. Please.” Diana mewled jerking her hips against Dinah’s shapely thighs, her soaking wet snatch leaving wet streaks that quickly seeped through Canary’s fishnets and formed moist spots on her bare skin. Dinah groaned as Diana spread her legs and wiggled her ass for the camera. Kara audibly swallowed as Diana’s swelling labia made contact with Canary’s fishnet covered thigh, the amazon slowly gyrating her hips and creating small puddles of her arousal all over Dinah’s lap. Seems like Diana has a habit of ruining people’s clothes. Not that Barbara would care.

Dinah’s jagged breaths start coming through the speaker as she waits for Diana to settle down. “She really is a needy little princess isn’t she?” Barbara thought.

“Two hundred. Two hundred smacks will teach you well.” Dinah finally said. Barbara’s eyes widen as Kara audibly gasps. Diana’s ass was visibly red as it was. She might not have super-strength but Canary was still incredibly strong. How Diana’s ass could handle all of that was beyond her.

“That’s crazy! How the hell can she take 200 more smacks?” Kara asked aloud. Barbara just shrugged her shoulders and turner her attention back to the video.

“Count for me.” Dinah commanded as she took off her gloves and allowed her bare palms to feel up Diana’s heated ass. Dinah raises her hand up in the air and brings it down with a hard smack.

Diana jolts as her ass blooms with even more color already. “One” she whimpered dutifully. Dinah smacks her ass again and again and again like clockwork. Each slap causing the amazon to jolt forward in Dinah’s lap and her ass to jiggle wildly before bouncing back into place. Juices continue to dribble down her vulva and onto Dinah’s leg as Diana lets out whimpers and strangled moans.

“Fifty! Ow! Fifty-One!” Diana cries as Dinah starts to go slower, rougher, each smack coming down hard in the fleshy center of her ass before Dinah switches up the pace and goes back to alternating between Diana’s two round ass cheeks. By the time Dinah reaches seventy-five smacks, Diana is a whimpering, squirming mess who can barely keep still over Dinah’s lap, grinding back and forth in a puddle of her own arousal from both the force of Dinah’s spanks and her own bucking hips.

Both Barbara and Kara are breathless watching the fierce amazon warrior become completely undone from a spanking, right in front of the eyes. Dinah reached smack one hundred, delivering a particularly harsh slap sending shivers down Diana’s lower body and causing the amazon’s legs to shake. The amazon’s entire ass was a bright shade of red and Barbara is completely hypnotized by the way the plump rump moves every time Dinah’s palm comes into contact with it.

“I should have marched into your little council meeting and took you over my knee right there.” Dinah muttered delivering a sharp smack to the back of Diana’s thick left thigh. “In front of everyone. Clark, Bruce, Wally and the rest of the council. Maybe then you’d finally learn Diana.” Dinah lectured slamming her palm into Diana’s other thigh.

“One-hundred-two, oh Gods yes!” Diana moaned seemingly liking the sound of that idea very much.

“Yes? Huh, I should’ve known you’d love that idea you naughty little girl. You want me to pull you over my lap and spank you in front of everyone next time? Show everyone: heroes, villains, civilians, that Wonder Woman bends to the Black Canary’s will? Maybe bend you over a table and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name?!” Dinah continued.

“One-hundred-three! Yes Dinah yes, please!” Diana cried in a strangled sob. Dinah picked up her pace once again, targeting every area of Diana’s plump ass and the backs of her thick thighs. This quicker pace doesn’t affect the force of the spanks as Diana cries out after each one, writhing and squirming as Dinah keeps her bound body firmly in place.

“One-hundred-eleven! Great Hera, ow! One-hundred-twelve! By the go-ugh! One-hundred-thirteen! I-I can’t! Ah! One-hundred-fourteen! I can’t take it! One-hundred-fifteen! Mmmm oh! One-hundred-sixteen!” Dinah spreads Diana’s legs as far as they will go, revealing her convulsing vulva and her clenched asshole. Diana briefly unclenches and clences again making her anus practically wink at the camera. Barbara can see Diana’s pink inner labia peeking out of her soaked folds. That’s when Dinah aims her palm lower and slaps Diana’s swollen pussy causing the amazon to scream. The fishnet clad heroine hits Diana there again, smacking Diana’s sensitive inner labia, eliciting another loud scream. Despite this, Diana’s pussy only seems to get more wet, a new puddle of fluid dripping out.

“Ohhh Great Hera!! I-stop-don’t-” Diana begged. Dinah stopped immediately.

“Stop?” Dinah probed, voice still husky and authoritative.

“No-no. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Diana whined as she gyrated her hips again, shaking her fat amazon ass in the air, making it as tempting a target as possible. Dinah immediately starts spanking her again, once more working to paint Diana’s ass a darker shade of red. Barbara was simply stunned that Dinah was able to do this to Wonder Woman. Maybe the young heroine had underestimated the blonde’s strength after all. Dinah hit Diana’s pussy again causing Diana to yell out and thrash her entire body.

“You deserve this Diana. Now take it!” Dinah ordered, continuing the spanking after Diana had finished struggling. Diana cried out after each slap, but those cries quickly turned to moans as Dinah starts to lightly finger the amazon’s wet folds from behind. The amazon jerks in response as Dinah’s fingers graze her throbbing clit. At this point, Diana’s noises have devolved into one continuous moan.

“One-hundred-forty-eight! Oh please, please fuck me Dinah! One-hundred-forty-nine! Ah, mommy please, I’m so ready! Ah! One-hundred-fifty! Mommy I need you so bad!” Diana whimpered. Another smack to her soaked and sticky vulva makes Diana scream again before she goes back to pleading.

“Oh Great Hera, please mommy! Please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I need you so bad mommy!” Diana cried. Barbara looked over to Kara and almost burst out laughing at the look on the Kryptonian’s face. Not that she wasn’t stunned herself. Wonder Woman, daughter of Queen Hippolyta herself, just called Dinah “mommy” multiple times and Barbara honestly though Dinah was just as surprised in that moment by the way she froze up.

“Mommy-please! I was good during my punishment! Please?” Diana begged.

“You couldn’t even stay still half the time, you still have forty-nine spanks left and when the hell did I tell you that it was ok to call me mommy?” Dinah responded.

“Mo-Dinah, I tried for you, I swear that I did! You can’t just leave me like this!” Diana sobbed. Dinah thought this over and proceeded to brush her fingers over Diana’s soaked folds once more and spread the moisture over the backs of Diana’s thighs. The amazon’s legs instantly tremble and her head shoots up as Dinah grabs her by the hair and sharply pulls her head back.

“Mm-your such a bad girl tonight princess. I think you're enjoying your punishment a bit too much.” Dinah husked spanking Diana again and dipping her fingers into the amazon’s aching pussy, eliciting another moan.

“Please.” Diana said in a broken whisper.

“What was that princess? Mommy can’t hear you!” Dinah mocked.

“By the Gods please, please fuck me!!” Diana screamed at the top of her lungs.

“If my little princess won’t play nice, I’m afraid I’ll have to-” Dinah started before the amazon cut her off. “No m-mommy! Please don’t stop! Don’t you want to-to take care of your princess?” Diana probed. Dinah responded by dragging her fingers harder over Diana’s clit, the amazon’s hips bucking backwards to try and chase the touch.

“Please mommy. Claim your little girl!” Diana moaned as Dinah delivered her hardest spank yet and wrapped her hand around Diana’s neck again, just as she shoved two fingers into the amazon’s wet folds. Diana cried out, babbling incoherently as Dinah slid her moist fingers over Diana’s clit and pushed back in even harder.

“Mmm, there’s a good girl. You like it when I fuck you slow and hard don’t you?” Dinah murmured sounding pleased as she tightened her grip around Diana’s neck, forcing the amazon into a strained nod. Dinah rakes her nails over Diana’s ass and seemingly shoves her finger, hard to tell which one from the angle, into Diana’s mouth. This is confirmed by the kissing and sucking noises that come through the speaker, undoubtedly from the amazon as Dinah audibly moans at getting her finger sucked clean.

Dinah responded by adding a third finger into Diana, causing the amazon to writhe and moan helplessly over the blonde’s lap. Black Canary spread her legs to support Diana’s weight better, as she went back to fucking the amazon silly. “I love when you fuck my fingers like this.” Dinah moaned. Diana, wanting to be a good girl, tilted her head up, to lock her stunning blue eyes with Dinah’s own while she sucked on her fingers.

Barbara swears she almost lost it right there. That might’ve just been the sexiest moment thus far in both videos. These tapes are sure living up to the hype and then some. Diana moaned with Canary’s fingers in her mouth and moved her hips back and forth with Dinah simply keeping her hand in place as Diana fucked herself on Dinah’s fingers. Dinah audibly whimpers herself, no doubt just as hot and bothered as the amazon right now. “Tell me what you want baby girl.” Dinah moaned pulling her hand back.

“Fuck me -mommy- please fuck me. I’ll be a good girl I promise?!” Diana squealed as Dinah abruptly spread her cheeks and spat on her asshole, using the saliva as lube to loosen the tight little hole up. Barbara was glad to see what Diana’s asshole looked like normally, without it having been completely destroyed by Shayera’s dildo. Dinah spits on the amazon’s tight hole again and slides her saliva up and down Diana’s crack, causing her to visibly shiver. All of a sudden, Dinah slides her pointer finger in to the knuckle with Diana’s pink, wet little hole greedily swallowing it. Diana moaned in bliss as Dinah slid another finger in without much effort.

“Mommy-m-my pussy! Touch me please!” Diana begged. She was met with Dinah roughly smacking her ass again.

“No, your lucky I’m doing this before you’ve even taken your full punishment. You’ll cum from this alone or you won’t cum at all.” Dinah responded sliding a third finger in Diana’s rapidly expanding anus. Diana took all three with little resistance and exhaled blissfully as Dinah pushed them in further. Diana began moving her soaking wet snatch along Canary's leg again, causing both women to moan loudly. Barbara wanted nothing more than to plunge her fingers into her own hot core, but she couldn’t with Kara sitting right there. The Kryptonian was certainly just as horny as Barbara herself though. Kara always was awful at hiding her emotions.

Obscene, wet squelching sounds blast through the speakers, contrasting well with Diana’s moaning and begging. Kara whimpers as Barbara squeezes her legs together as tightly as she can to try and stop from cumming right there. Dinah crooks and curls her fingers in and out of Diana’s deflowered ass as she tries to find the amazon’s sweet spot. Diana screamed as she arched her back, Dinah wrapping her free arm around Diana’s body, stroking and squeezing the amazon’s perfect abs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Diana! That’s it baby! Your such a good girl. My good girl…” Dinah lets out in a strangled moan. She’s loving this just as much as the amazon. Diana impales herself on Dinah’s fingers, slamming her own hips backwards as they slide easily in and out of her ass as her wet pussy grinds all over Dinah’s perfect thighs.

“Jesus I should of taken of my damn costume before I put you over my knee you filthy little girl. My filthy little girl.” Dinah husked as Diana’s perfectly sculpted body fell apart over her lap.

“Fuck, I can’t. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, gonna come, gonna—” Diana screams, clear fluids squirting out of her pussy and gushing in different directions as her hips wildly jerk.

Dinah keeps her impaled on her fingers, her slender digits massaging the orgasm right out of her deflowered anus. Holy fucking shit. Barbara swore she was about to gush and ruin her favorite pair of sleep shorts. That is if they weren’t ruined already. Diana just squirted again, this time from anal fingering. Without warning, Dinah’s hand goes from groping Diana’s hardened abs to sliding right under her convulsing vulva, sticking in her digits there as Diana is still going through aftershocks. Barbara gasps and can feel her own puddle of arousal growing. 

Dinah goes right back to giving Diana her final spanks, as she roughly pumps and curls her fingers in Diana’s gushing snatch. Diana is just squirming, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs as her ass is violently jiggling from being spanked so hard and her juices are dripping all over the floor. Barbara and Kara just watch, hypnotized by Diana’s cheeks wildly bouncing abound Dinah’s slender fingers buried deep in her snatch. Black Canary curls her fingers up, hitting Diana’s G-spot as the amazon cums again just as Dinah delivers the final spank.

Diana is convulsing wildly as Dinah wraps her arm around the flailing amazon, holding her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she shakes from her second violent orgasm in a row. 

“You didn’t even bother to count those final ones, but I’ll let it slide.” Dinah murmurs as she gently rubs Diana’s deep red ass cheeks. Dinah then stares into the lens of the camera with her impossibly blue eyes and Barbara swears she’s staring right into her own. She blows the camera a little kiss as she continues to rub Diana’s plump cheeks as the amazon lays limp over Canary’s lap.

“Now it’s my turn to cum.” Dinah whispered as she gently placed Diana on her knees and took off her ruined fishnets and leotard along with her trademark jacket. Kara simply drooled over the fellow blonde’s bombshell of a body and Barbara didn’t blame her. She was just as flawless as Diana, a soaked shaven pussy, perfect bronze abs, dangerous curves, a plump ass and thick thighs. Barbara was glad she could see Dinah naked before this was over.

“I think you’ve seen enough for one night. I’d like a little privacy for this next part.” Dinah said directly into the camera as she bent over and turned it off, ending tape two. Both girls just sat there in stunned silence, only their heavy breathing filling the room.

“So how big of a bottom is Diana! Like great Rao!” Kara exclaimed, speaking first. Barbara felt dirty, she felt guilty but she felt as horny and aroused as she had been in her whole life.

“I dunno Kara. I can never look at Wonder Woman the same now.” Barbara replied.

“Yeah. Hey you think if I ask her, she’ll make one with me?” Kara asked wiggling her eyebrows.

“Kara!” Barbara shrieked.

“What? As if you weren't thinking the same exact thing!” Kara accused. Barbara sank back in her chair and squeezed her legs even tighter. Why did Kara have to know her so well?

“So next tape?” Barbara quickly asked, ignoring Kara’s smug face.

“Yes… mommy.” Kara teased driving Barbara mad. The redhead facepalmed and hid her blushing face in shame as Kara cackled and went to the next video herself. “I’m playing Babs, I’m not as kinky as our friend Diana here, unless you into that stuff.” Kara teased further.

“Ugh just hit play damn it!” Barbara yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again wrote this in the middle of the night when I should be in bed and i'm exhausted so please excuse any errors. I'll edit this fic soon. Next chapter might be a few days seeing as how I'm going back to college but Chapter 4 will be up ASAP. Just a warning


	4. Tape Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tapes continue, Diana has some fun with everyone's favorite purple clad anti-heroine, the Huntress. This one gets a bit rough so fair warning.

Kara hits play on the next video and both girls are treated to the view of a very expensive looking office. There’s a wide, sturdy desk that looks like it’s made of the finest wood money can buy and a massive office chair behind it. The whole room is very well lit and ornately decorated with expensive paintings. The real eye candy is sitting on the desk though, dressed in her trademark, ultra sexy costume is Helena Bertinelli. The Huntress. Barbara swears she’s gonna pass out at some point seeing so many drop dead gorgeous women on these tapes. Helena’s flawless olive colored skin glistens beautifully under the light and her shapely figure, plump lips and thick thighs make her practically irresistable.

“Oh God Helena…” Barbara moans causing Kara to look over and shoot her a curious look. The redhead instantly blushes and looks down before explaining herself. “Huntress is like a de facto member of the Bat family. I’ve worked with her plenty of times and I have a crush on her too…” Barbara mutters.

“You mean you’ve stared at her ass plenty of times and she’s like one of many women you have a crush on.” Kara teases. Barbara just sticks her tongue out and turns back to the video. How the hell is she supposed to resist staring at Helena? She’s stunning in just about every way and a total badass. Barbara had always wondered how a guy like The Question, a man with no damn face and seemingly zero interest in romance, had hit the jackpot and gotten her. However, the young heroine is immediately thrown out of her thoughts when Diana shows up in frame.

The amazon is wearing nothing but lacy red G-string panties wedged between her plump ass cheeks and matching red straps, garters that criss cross on the small of her back and run down her ass holding up the sexy red stockings that come up all the way to her upper thighs. She’s wearing the garter belt around her thick hips and her matching lacy red bra is practically see through.

“Mmm there’s my princess. I’m glad to see you got my gift baby girl. You’ve earned it I’d say and it fits you… very well.” Helena purred as she hopped off the desk and went around it to sit in the big chair. Diana just stood in front of the desk her back facing the camera, giving the lens a load of her fat ass cheeks struggling against the confines of the garter straps.

“I love it mistress. Thank you.” Diana replied as Helena simply smirked. Barbara was simply trying not to weep at the sight of Diana in this criminally sexy lingerie but the wet spot on her shorts told her that her pussy was doing all the weeping already.

“I’m glad to hear it princess. I got this costume made from a friend in Rome you know? She’s a very big deal in the fashion world and doesn’t typically make lingerie but she owed me a favor and made an exception just for my little princess.” Helena boasted. 

“Well I’m very grateful mistress. Your friend did a wonderful job.” Diana responded.

“She did, didn’t she? You like my new office? I took it off of the Penguin’s hands after I tossed that scumbag back into Arkham where he belongs. It’s perfect for our little activities if I do say so myself.” Helena continued. Barbara should’ve guessed that this was the office of a criminal kingpin like Cobblepot. She didn’t really know how she felt about Helena using it for herself but she’d always been more morally gray than the rest of the Bat family. Then again, here she was stealing and watching Diana’s tapes so she didn’t have much room to talk.

“Show your gift off for the camera baby. Show off that sexy ass of yours.” Helena ordered. Diana quickly complied, bending over and shaking her ass for the camera. Barbara sat there, hypnotized once more by the bounce of the amazon’s ass cheeks as she gyrated and pumped her hips doing a sexy little dance. She shook her ass for the camera some more before turning around and leaning forward, cupping her breasts and mashing them together. The amazon then began to do some twirls in the lingerie, showing her trademark grace and power. Kara looked like she was about to have a orgasm right there if Diana kept this up.

“Okay I think that’s good princess.” Helena chuckled as she got up from her seat and walked around behind Diana. Helena hugged Diana from behind, pressing up into her almost bare ass and fondling her breasts in view of the camera. All Diana can do is whimper as she stood on shaky legs letting Helena have her way with her. She touches Diana not so much like a lover but more like the amazon is her toy. She takes her time fondling Diana, playing with her abs, running her fingers down her sides, groping her ass, pinching her nipples, peppering kisses from her shoulder blade to her jawline. Diana is very clearly having a hard time staying still and judging from the little squeaks and moans she’s letting out, the amazon is getting more aroused with every second.

“Oh Diana. You’re everything I hoped you’d be and more.” Helena moaned in between planting sloppy kisses all over Diana’s neck. Diana only offered a weak whimper in response, getting even more worked up. “You know… this office wasn't the only thing I took from Penguin. Candy, get in here please!” Helena called. Someone behind the camera picks it up and brings it closer to Diana, so her head is cut off and Barbara can clearly see now that Diana is leaking. Her wet snatch is right there, a pool of her arousal seeping through the thin lace and dribbling down her inner thighs.

So apparently Diana and Helena aren’t alone after all. This is the first tape where there’s been someone to move the camera around. In this case, it’s this “Candy” woman and Barbara hasn’t wanted to be in someone else’s position this much before. Helena’s soft hands stroke Diana’s sides over and over, grazing her nipples each time causing the amazon to visibly shudder. Huntress finally unbuckles Diana’s bra and pulls it off, Diana’s firm tits bouncing into view, freed from the tight confines of the lingerie. She starts pinching at Diana’s nipples, squeezing and pulling as Diana gasps and pants, slightly jerking her hips in the air and grinding her fat ass against Helena’s crotch.

“You know, everyone talks about your plump ass but not enough attention is paid to these lovely, firm, juicy tits of yours.” Helena gritted through her teeth as she keeps rubbing and pinching Diana’s hardened nipples between her fingers. “You’re such a good girl for me Diana, a nice obedient girl. I think you’ve earned more gifts like this.” Helena continued.

“Yes mistress. I love all of your gifts. I’d love to have more!” Diana panted, her breathing picking up as Helena let her hands wander dangerously close to Diana’s aching pussy. Helena just nibbled on Diana’s earlobe, causing the amazon to squirm in her arms, hinching her hips up, desperately seeking some friction.

“What do you think of Diana Candy? You think she’s been a good girl? You think she deserves more gifts?” Helena inquired, turning her attention to the woman behind the camera. Helena rubbed Diana’s swollen looking vulva through the delicate fabric, causing the amazon to buck her hips.

“She is a very good girl for you boss. I’d say she’s earned it and well, I’ll take any excuse to see her in an outfit like this one!” Candy joked. God, Barbara didn’t even have any clue what this woman looked like but even she sounded sexy! Besides, if she was Penguin’s assistant and Helena kept her around, it was most likely for a reason. Knowing Helena, that reason was because this Candy character was exceptionally attractive.

“Very good, I’ll see what I can do. For now though, care to do the honors Candy?” Helena asked. Tan, slender hands appear around the screen and wrap around Diana’s thick thighs, slowly moving upwards. Candy appears to be living well, judging by the lavish gold bracelets around both her wrists. Painted fingernails stroke Diana’s leaking pussy, running along the slit of her snatch, torturing the poor heroine through her fabric. Diana jerks at her touch.

Candy’s hands go back down towards Diana’s garter straps. Barbara can see Helena bend down in the background, probably undoing the straps running along her ass, as Candy does the same to the front. Once the straps are undone, Candy hooks her fingers into Diana’s G-string and pulls them down, revealing Diana’s clean shaven, soaked pussy. Candy leaves Diana’s G-string around her knees and re-attaches her suspenders to her stockings as Helena does the same.

“Do you love your new lingerie Diana?” Helena asked as she appeared behind Diana, standing up once more.

“Of course mistress.” Diana easily replied.

“Good, good. Why don’t you tell the camera how much you love them. No, tell Valentina how much you love it. She did make this for you after all and I might send this video to her as a way of showing appreciation.” Helena husked. Helena the sticks her fingers into her mouth, slathering them in saliva as Diana spreads her legs and her hands go to grip her own ass cheeks and keep them spread open. Helena begins fingering her soaking snatch, pumping her finger’s roughly in and out of Diana’s clenching vagina.

“Th-Thank you Va-Valentina.” Diana stuttered as the sounds of Helena’s fingers slamming in and out of Diana’s snatch caused obscene squelching sounds to pump through the speakers. “Th-Thank you s-so much fo-for making these. I-I love th-them so much!” Diana gasped loudly as Helena’s fingers curled against her spongy inner wall, being buried deep in Diana’s pussy. The amazon’s legs began to shake as she struggled to support her own weight as she was getting impaled on Helena’s digits.

“How would you thank her if she were here right now?” Helena probed as Barbara saw Diana bend back slightly, fucking herself up and down on Helena’s fingers.

“I-I…” Diana began before she groaned as Helena begin to pump and curl her fingers in and out of her amazon pussy even quicker.

“Would you model it for her? Let her take pictures of you wearing her own creation? Would you bend over and let her fuck you wearing this?” Helena growled as Diana’s legs seemed threatened to give out at any moment now. Juices were running down Diana’s legs and creating a small pool of arousal on the floor.

“But-but I don't even know her!” Diana cried as a hard smack cam down on her ass, causing her plump cheeks to jiggle around Helena’s curling fingers.

“Are you saying your ungrateful?” Helena asked in a warning tone. Her hand grips tight around Diana’s hip, fingers digging in as the amazon yelps in pain.

“No! No-of course no-” Diana replied before she squeals at yet another hard smack making her ass bounce around Helena’s digits.

“No mistress, I’m not ungrateful!” Diana corrected herself. Helena curls her fingers in a way that makes Diana whine before she continues. “Yes, mistress. I-I would love for Valentina to see me like this. I’d let her f-fuck me!” Helena just chuckles as she smacks Diana’s ass hard again. Barbara can hear Candy’s panting behind the camera. She almost forgot that there was a third person in all of this and she’s audibly enjoying the sight of Diana getting fucked.

“You filthy little slut, why would you let someone you don’t even know fuck you?” Helena mocked. Diana’s breathing picks up so much that Barbara is worried that she might be hyperventilating. Helena snaps at Candy, getting the distracted woman’s attention. “Candy, quit your gawking and pick up that camera. Make sure you get this next part at a good angle or your going over my knee!” Helena threatened.

Helena abruptly pulled her fingers out of Diana’s clenching snatch, causing clear gobs of fluid to fall out. Diana sobbed at the loss of contact and the denial of a lovely orgasm before she’s spun around, her bouncing ass cheeks coming into view again. Helena yanks Diana’s G-string down the rest of her legs before her hands come up under Diana’s thighs and hoist her upwards. Candy walks around them to get a side angle, Diana locking her perfect legs around Helena’s waist and holding on for dear life.

Helena is growling into the crook of Diana’s neck, her teeth latched onto Diana’s pulse point, biting deeply enough to draw blood. Helena keeps walking forward, Diana in her arms as she slams Diana against the wall, pinning her there.

“Oh by the Gods!” Diana moaned as Helena’s hips stuttered against her bared pussy. Candy quickly moves around to get the best view before steadying the camera once again. At this angle, the girls had a better view of both women’s faces. It's then that Barbara notices that Helena’s eyes no longer have that beautiful brown shade, but instead are fully obsidian. Barbara never used to believe in the term 'drunk in lust', but with how Helena’s chest was heaving and her eyes were glazed in a near-feral expression, she suddenly thinks that maybe she had been wrong before. Diana’s mouth parts, but no words leave her lips, not when Helena thrusts harder.

“How bad do you want me to take you, baby girl?” Helena whispered seductively, her tongue curling around the word like she's tasting it herself. Diana whimpers as Helena’s hips keep her pinned against the wall while one of Helena’s hands travels down to her aching cunt. “How bad do you want me inside of you right now? You want my fingers, deep and hard inside of your pussy, fucking you senseless and pumping every ounce of cum out of your body?” Helena said in a sickly sweet tone.

Kara gasped and Barbara whimpered and balled up in her chair. She had heard dirty talk before, but Helena had quite the silver tongue. To say something so dirty and vile in such a sweet, innocent tone turned Barbara on beyond belief.

"Oh Great Hera!," Diana whines, bucking helplessly into Helena’s hips, "Oh Mistress… I…"

“You what?” Helena growled impatiently, her hand shooting up to roughly knead Diana’s breasts in her palm. She added in another powerful thrust against Diana’s convulsing vulva for good measure. “C’mon hun, you can do it. I need you to use your words baby girl, or you’ll get nothing from me.” Helena warned.

"Please," she begs as Helena’s hand continues to palm her bare breast rather roughly, "Please mistress…"

"Please what, Diana? Tell me what you want," Helena hissed between kisses before nipping at her neck again. Helena kept kissing Diana, thrusting her tongue inside the amazon’s mouth swirling it around in there. The whole thing devolves into the sounds of teeth clashing and tongues wrestling and it’s all so hot and wet Barbara is wondering how Candy hasn’t dropped the camera and lost it. When their mouths part, there’s a mess of saliva, giving the term “swapping spit” a whole new meaning. Thin gobs of drool are shared by both of their mouths before Helena finally says, "Beg for it, baby."

"I want you to take me," Diana finally admits breathlessly, looking dizzy with desire and arousal, a deep fire burning in her crystal blue eyes. "I want you to fuck me, please."

"Fine," Helena growled as she pulls her head away. "You want it hard, baby? I'll give it to you. I am gonna make you scream so loud that everyone in Gotham will know that you belong to me, that your pussy is mine, that only I can make you cum so hard. Capeesh?" Diana can do nothing except breathlessly nod her head up and down, her chest heaving with desire and her pussy fluids sticking to Helena’s costume.

“This?" Helena whispered as she leaned forward and bit at Diana’s chiseled jaw, subtly rocking her hips. She squeezes Diana’s firm tits again and chuckles seductively, licking a line from the corner of the amazon’s jaw down to her pulse point. "This is mine. Your tits are so full, baby, and your nipples are so hard. Do they always get this hard? Are you always this turned on for me? I wonder if I dropped a bit lower…" Helena moaned.

All Diana could do was whimper and struggle in Helena’s firm grip as the deadly antiheroine followed her own words tickling the smooth skin of Diana’s shaved mound. Diana cried out as Helena once again bit into her neck, no doubt leaving a bruise, marking the amazon as her’s. As her bitch. Barbara and Kara could only watch in stunned silence as Helena set out to prove that only she could fuck Diana the way she wanted to be fucked.

“Answer your mistress when she speaks to you Diana. Or do you want to get punished instead of fucked? Though knowing you, either one would make you cum. Dinah told me how much you got off on a spanking you dirty little slut. You apparently got really wet for both Shayera and Dinah but tell me princess, has anyone else made you this wet before?” Helena inquired. 

"Fuck," Diana cried out in a harsh whimper, her body trembling as she tried to contend with the dizzying feeling of Helena teasing the line of her hipbone, brushing her knuckles against Diana’s soaking slit. Helena’s touch seems purposefully light and teasing as far as Barbara can tell, intent on drawing out the answer she so desperately wants to hear. 

"No," Diana admits at last as she ducks her head into Helena’s chest, struggling to breathe through the teasing of her sopping wet core. Barbara is genuinely dumbfounded as to how wet Diana’s pussy can get at times. Helena bites her again, drawing another cry from her lips as she struggles against those powerful hips holding her to the wall. "Mistress please!"

“Who owns this pussy? Tell me princess!” Helena demanded. In that moment, Diana finally snaps.

“You! You own my pussy mistress! You own my ass too!” Diana cried, bucking her hips desperately against Helena and earning a powerful thrust from the other woman that leaves a little crack in the wall.

“Please… you own it. You own my pussy mistress.” Diana sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Barbara gasped at how Helena had broken down and denied Diana, sexually torturing her to the point where she was actually crying. She was desperately squirming against Helena’s body, rubbing her throbbing clit against Helena’s hard abs. This only further gave Barbara all the proof she needed to know Diana was a total submissive. She could honestly shatter Helena’s jaw with one punch and easily get out of her position but she wouldn’t dare. She’d stay there no matter how much she complained, like the good girl she was. All the things Barbara would do to Diana began to flash through her head. Kara’s audible moans snapped Barbara out of her thoughts as she turned her attention back to the screen.

Helena seems to be done waiting as she moves her hand down to Diana’s soaking wet snatch, cupping it roughly, letting the sweet juices flow freely between her fingers. Diana wildly bucks her hips as she grinds her swollen outer labia against Helena’s palm. Candy crouches down to get a close up view of the action and Barbara is glad she does. This Candy person should look into becoming a porno director. She certainly had a knack for filming sex.

Huntress captured Diana’s throbbing clit in between her thumb and pointer finger, gently rubbing it between the two fingers causing Diana to let out a muffled scream in between their kisses. Helena then pressures the clit more, squeezing the throbbing nub in a harsh press, causing Diana to squeal. Diana whimpers as Helena’s fingers release her clit and instead spread open her slick pussy lips. The antiheroine is easily able to slide two fingers into Diana’s soaking mess of a snatch. Diana’s leg and glute muscles flex as she locks her legs tightly around Helena and tries not to pass out. Helena begins moving her hips in a steady pace, and folds Diana over, unlocking a whole treasure trove of spots that she wasn’t able to reach before.

Diana is just pinned between Helena’s body and the wall, folded over to allow Helena easy access to both of her slick holes, fingers pumping in and out of her and pillowed by her two fat ass cheeks. The amazon convulses as Helena adds a third finger and desperately bucks her hips against Helena’s own, begging her mistress to lose all self-control, to fuck her like she means it.

“Easy, now baby girl. You get to cum only when I tell you to, got it?” Helena whispered.

“No, please. Mistress I-I can’t…” Diana whimpered as Helena got her fingers far deeper into the amazon’s sopping cunt than they should be able to go.

Barbara realizes that she’s actually drooling, which honestly says a lot about her. She looks over at Kara to see her friend is hypnotized by the images in front of her as well, her eyes unblinking. The young redhead looks back at the screen and she rubs her eyes again, just to make sure this isn’t some perverted wet dream and that this is all one hundred percent real. She sees Helena’s slick, slim digits, buried deep in Diana’s amazon cunt, curling deliciously upwards against the thick, swollen flesh of Diana’s front wall. More arousal seeps out of Diana’s snatch, coating Helena’s fingers and toned abs with thick, sticky, clear fluids. At this point Diana even has trouble thrusting her own hips because Helena own hips are slamming into her with so much force, keeping her folded and pinned as her pussy is mercilessly teased and fucked.

“More, more mistress please!” Diana begged as she unwrapped and parted her legs about as wide as they would go, helping Helena further. At this point Helena fucks her even harder into the wall as she places a hand on Diana’s back to support her. Helena thrusts her fingers in and out of Diana’s aching cunt rapidly while Helena leans down and slides her lips down Diana’s throat, eliciting hoarse moans from the heroine.

“Your close aren’t you baby? I can feel your Kegel muscles flexing around my fingers. Ready to give me all of it.” Helena hummed. Barbara moaned as she saw just how tightly Diana’s vaginal muscles were clamping around Helena’s fingers. Diana can only whimper as Helena simply chuckles at how the amazon is falling apart underneath her. Diana screams as her back and glute muscles expand and contract hypnotically. She’s about to explode.

“So desperate, aren’t we? Your clearly close Diana, but do you deserve it?” Helena pondered. All Diana can offer are some weak whimpers and sniffles. The thought of Diana being in a state of so much desperation, along with ecstasy and euphoria, that it actually drives her to tears drives Barbara insane. Helena goes back to planting rough kisses on Diana’s neck, sucking on her pulse, no doubt leaving hickeys. Diana must have one hell of a makeup kit if she is capable of covering up after these little adventures of hers.

“Diana.” Helena tsked in a displeased growl. “You better tell me if you want to come or else I will pull my fingers out of your right now and leave you just as you are.” she threatened. Candy adjusted the angle just in time to see Diana’s big blue orbs widen in horror as she violently nodded her head in response to Helena, more tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of being denied right now.

“Then say it baby. You’ve been such a good girl Diana. Taken everything I’ve given you like such a good, strong girl.” Helena cooed. Diana was shaking at this point. She looked hazy, incoherent, like she couldn’t put a sentence together if her life depended on it. “Just say it baby. You can do it. I’ll give it to you if you just give me the word.” Helena encouraged as she pressed their foreheads together and stared deep into her crystal blue eyes. Candy panned down to see Diana’s muscles clenching around Canary’s fingers even harder, signaling she was about seconds away. Finally, Diana breaks.

“Please!” she sobbed into Helena’s mouth, her whole body trembling. “I want you to make me come!” she cried as Helena pulled her up higher, pressing their bodies incredibly close as the camera captured Diana melt into Helena’s arms as she was fucked senseless. Helena roughly pumps her fingers into Diana’s clenching core, bringing them almost all the way out as she plunges the back in, curling against the spongy material of Diana’s G-spot. She muffles Diana’s screams by locking their lips in hot, rough kisses as she sucks on Diana’s bottom lip.

Kara fucking whimpers at the sight of this, and knowing Kara, it takes a whole lot to get that type of reaction out of her. Helena holds Diana steady against her own crashing hips, her now soaked, costume clad pussy, slamming into Diana’s bruised one, helping her shove her fingers impossibly deeper into Diana as the amazon’s cum spurts everywhere and soaks everything in sight. It squirts out of her and gobs of it fall on the floor as the rest soaks Helena as they both collapse in a heap, heavily panting as Candy takes a few steps back unsure of what to do now. Barbara can see Diana’s pussy, involuntarily flex around Helena’s fingers still buried in her snatch. The other heroine simply looks at the amazon in shock.

“Well clearly I didn’t do my job if your still aching for more princess.” Helena muttered. “Got another one in you huh?” Diana simply nods her head, still looking as horny as ever despite cumming everywhere. Both heroines got up on shaky legs and the girls stared at the video, gawking over the heroines in their post-coital haze. Helena’s costume was in tatters, her cape full of rips and holes, the entire front sticky and wet, clinging even tighter to her breasts as Diana’s fluids dribbled down to her abs, making them glisten. Helena’s bottoms were also ripped open, her own plump ass cheeks now hanging out and straining against the ruined fabric. Candy noticed and zoomed in on this detail. Diana must’ve ruined it during her orgasm, she did have super strength after all. Helena didn’t seem to care, just ripping her costume off and going completely naked as she went back to her desk and rummaged through the drawers.

Diana on the other hand was heaving, her muscles flexing, her skin reddened, her neck peppered with bruises and her pussy hopelessly soaked. At least her stockings and garter belt were still intact. Helena came back into frame with a giant purple strap-on secured around her own thick hips. Her own arousal ran down her legs, her olive skinned abs glistened in Diana’s fluids, her silky black hair was disheveled, her plump ass cheeks jutted out and struggled against the confines of the toy. That strap-on was massive, a ten inch purple monster that was also thick in it’s girth. There’s no way that thing could go inside of anyone without a ton of lube first. However, Diana’s pussy was so wet and her vaginal walls were probably loosened significantly by all the rough fucking, that the toy had a good chance of sliding in fairly well.

“This will take care of you for the night princess.” Helena purred as she grabbed Diana by her hair and led her to the front of the desk. She then pulls Diana’s legs back towards her and the amazon catches herself on her elbows at the last second, landing on the desk with a loud thump, making Barbara wince. Candy gets a frontal view of Diana as Helena tangles her fingers in Diana’s hair and presses her face against the wood, her breasts mashed against the desk as well. Diana simply whimpers at the rough treatment yet can’t complain knowing full well she wants this and can put a stop to it at anytime. Candy moves to see Helena lining the massive toy up with Diana’s leaking cunt. Diana is bent over now, her entire upper body splayed out on the desk while her wet taint is ripe for the taking. Barbara holds her breath as Helena lines it up and shoves it in all the way up to the hilt, the plastic toy now buried between Diana’s thick ass cheeks.

Diana howls, face contorting in both pain and pleasure as it slides in easily enough thanks to Diana’s wetness yet the thing is so massive it’s going to cause some pain no matter what. She fucks Diana nice and rough from the start, grabbing her hair and keeping her face pinned against the desk, her other hand planted firmly in the small of the amazon’s back fucking her so fast and hard that poor Diana can barely catch her breath.

“Oh H-Helena!” Diana gasped as Helena roughly smacked her ass cheek hard, causing it bounce around even more than it already was. “Mistress, I’m cl-close!” Diana corrected herself.

Diana’s little pants begin to come through the speakers, soft little noises that make Barbara’s pussy twitch. Helena is slamming in and out of her so hard Diana struggles to keep her feet on the floor eventually just bringing them up and digging her heels into Helena’s ass, opening herself up further. All Barbara can hear now are Diana’s moans and strangled sobs and the wet slap slap slap of Helena’s hips smacking up against Diana’s ass.

“Helena, I’m cumming!” Diana screamed as Helena keeps fucking her senseless, grabbing the amazon’s hips and lifting her lower body off the desk so Candy can get a delicious shot of Diana’s pussy making a new mess and releasing a new batch of cum all over the desk, the sticky fluid going everywhere. Barbara couldn’t believe her eyes. They had just started and Diana had already cum! Helena slams Diana’s lower body back down and begins to fuck her even harder.

“I didn’t give you permission to cum. You know what a lack of self-control gets you. Your lucky I’m feeling generous.” Helena growled as she brings the strap-on all the way out before shoving it back in, roughly. All Diana could do was scream and cry as her legs convulsed and shook uncontrollably from the aftershocks of her second orgasm. Helena is thrusting in and out of poor Diana at a ridiculous place, her skin slamming hard into Diana’s ass and thighs, causing both to jiggle and shake while turning a tantalizing shade of red.

“Oh fuck-fuck mistress. I think I might- ohhh by the Gods!” Diana cried. This only spurred Helena to go quicker, her hips taking on a violent, uncontrolled rhythm. Candy moves around to see that Diana’s hands are both gripping the desk, the amazon holding on for dear life as her pussy is brutally pounded. The faux camerawoman then moves in to see Diana’s taint getting stretched out as it struggles to accommodate the huge piece of plastic moving in and out at such a fast pace. At this point, Barbara is sure that Helena is gonna break Diana’s cervix when all is said and done.

Helena seems to be getting off a lot on fucking Diana like this because her own fluids are now beginning to leak and run down her legs, forming a puddle on the floor. She lifts Diana’s face for the camera so the girls can see, the amazon’s face, tear stained cheeks, eyes rolled in the back of her head, slack jawed mouth with drool pouring out, Diana looks like she’s in heaven and her face almost makes Barbara cum instantly. Helena keeps brutally thrusting, both hands going to Diana’s ass roughly spanking her fat cheeks as they bounce wildly from all the impact while being split open on the massive toy.

“Oh Great Rao…” Kara moaned. Well safe to say that the image of Diana’s ass being split open on Helena’s plastic cock wouldn’t be leaving her mind anytime soon. Helena grunts, brutally pumping Diana once, twice before her own shapely legs give out and her hips stutter as her snatch releases her own gobs of sticky, wet fluid. The heroine collapses on top of Diana, both women completely out of breath and panting wildly. Helena slowly gets up and pulls the toy out of Diana’s sopping wet cunt, that’s now been stretched out and abused by the purple monster. The girls get one more shot of Diana’s heaving, thoroughly fucked figure before Candy is ordered to stop recording.

Both girls just sit there, trying to process what they just saw. Barbara desperately wants to touch herself more than anything. Her pussy seems like it’s calling for her to do it and she wants to oblige.

“Um Barb?” Kara says in a small voice.

“Yeah Kara?” Barbara responds, shocked to hear her usually boisterous friend so quiet.

“I could use a little break. Just a few minutes. I just need some water you know… because I’m thirsty. Some cereal would be nice too.” Kara decides getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“You want me to come with? Show you where everything is?” Barbara offers but Kara simply shakes her head.

“Don’t sweat it Babs. I’ll find everything. You can start the next video if you want, I won’t miss much. I’ll be back in like a minute or two.” Kara assures heading out the door.

Once she’s gone, Barbara just slumps in her chair and covers her face. All of this is wrong but it’s so damn hot. She quickly contemplates whether to hit play on the next video or wait for Kara but her arousal gets the better of her and she goes with the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo another chapter done and uploaded in the middle of the night when I should be in bed. By the way, the Candy character in this chapter is from Batman Arkham Origins and is probably the best thing about the game xd Seriously, she's pretty damn hot


	5. Tape Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tapes continue and the girls see Diana playing with not one but two new League members...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update done at last. To let you know there's some foreign language dirty talk in this one so translations will be in the end notes.

Barbara hits play and sits back in her chair, ready to see more of Diana’s depraved sex life but there’s something different about this video. It feels more...wholesome? Like a home video rather than a straight up sex tape. Barbara just shakes her head. She honestly thinks that all of this is frying her brain but she’ll happily keep watching anyway. The first shot of the video is in a bedroom, where Barbara can clearly see three beautiful women on the bed, sheets nowhere to be seen.

Black hair tangled together with green and white hair, limbs splayed out over each other, fair skin pressed against tan skin. Tora Olafsdotter and Beatriz da Costa. Fire and Ice. Diana was sandwiched between the Norwegian and the Brazilian, their bodies impossibly close and their heads propped up on the pillows. Diana was turned to her right, locking lips with Beatriz while Tora’s head was buried in Diana’s neck, slowly sucking on every inch of the amazon’s skin.

The makeout session between Diana and Beatriz was sensual and slow and deliciously dirty. Their tongues slid along each other, probing each other’s mouths. Surprisingly, while the kissing was dirty, it wasn’t rough like in the previous tapes. Tora and Beatriz seemed to be much more sensual and soothing with Diana than the others, treating her as a lover rather than a fucktoy. Barbara figured one could only take so much rough sex and depravity before they began to seek out a softer touch.

Tora brushed Diana’s hair out of the way and attached her lips to the back of the amazon’s neck while wrapping her arms around Diana and grinding her wet snatch against the curve of the amazon’s ass. Diana moaned into Beatriz’s mouth as Tora coated Diana’s cheeks with her growing wetness. Beatriz bit down on Diana’s lower lip and smirked as the amazon looked up at her with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong minha menina linda? You like it a bit rough, no?” Beatriz teased and her sexy accent drove Barbara up the wall. She loved women with sexy foreign accents like Beatriz’s and it made her wet just hearing the voice of the Brazilian woman. Not to mention dirty talk in foreign languages. Barbara’s Portuguese was not the best but it still made her hot hearing Beatriz speak it.

“No, no I do! It’s just that I didn’t expect it is all.” Diana whispered as Beatriz grabbed her chin and crashed their lips together again, swallowing Diana’s little moans as Tora kissed all the way down her back before coming up.

“Um excuse me Beatriz but do you think I can get some one on one time with our beautiful princess? You can’t hog her lips the entire time!” Tora complained.

“Bite me puta.” Beatriz replied playfully, breaking the kiss between her and Diana to shoot her friend a quick smile. “How about, while I’m kissing our girl, you get her ready for what’s next hm?”

“You know I always take care of our princess but fine. Keep giving Beatriz what she wants baby girl, I’ll take care of the rest.” Tora assured, attacking Diana’s neck before the amazon can respond, making her mouth drop instead of saying any words. Beatriz uses this opportunity to shove her tongue back in Diana’s mouth as Tora kept sucking on the amazon’s pulse point, leaving her neck shiny with saliva. Tora stopped suckling on Diana’s neck and rolled over out of the shot briefly. Meanwhile, Beatriz grabbed Diana’s wrist and guided it towards her pussy.

“Rub it minha safada putinha.” Beatriz commanded and Diana quickly did what she was told, rubbing Beatriz’s swollen clit. “Yes, yes like that!” she cried.

Tora rolled back into frame, having found a bottle of lube and used it to slick up her fingers before she lifted Diana’s right leg over her shoulder and slid her digits right into Diana’s ass. Diana’s face scrunched up in pain and pleasure, as she tried to concentrate on pleasuring Beatriz.

“Focus little girl, you know what happens when you dont pleasure me right or would you like to go over my knee today?” Beatriz threatened. She tightened her grip around Diana’s wrist and used her other hand to twist Diana’s nipple, eliciting a sharp hiss from the amazon.

“Mamãe, I’m trying!” Diana whimpered, burying her fingers deep in Beatriz’s wet snatch to prove her point. Barbara was shocked to hear Diana speak Portuguese but she was infinitely more turned on at Diana speaking another language for whatever reason.

“Ohh there’s my good girl. I know you're trying baby. Uh! Such a… good girl for mamãe!” Beatriz moaned as Diana curled her fingers against Beatriz’s upper wall while Tora simultaneously fingered the amazon’s own ass.

“Oh my God look at you baby!” Tora husked, her arm moving in a steady rhythm as she pumped her fingers in and out of Diana’s ass. “You are so tight back here! It’s like you're still a virgin but that can’t be the truth since you bend over and spread your cheeks for any pretty girl who wants to use you.” Tora joked.

“That… that’s not entirely true…” Diana replied weakly. Barbara simply snorted at her timid response. She could never imagine the amazon being like this on the battlefield, letting anyone overrule her, letting others give her orders in combat. Barbara finds it fascinating that Diana is so quick to give up all authority in the bedroom. The curious nature of the young heroine makes her wonder why that is.

“I’m just saying Diana, if you ever wanted to switch careers, the pornography industry would surely welcome you with open arms! They could use you everyday and you’d still be as tight as if it were your first time still.” Tora teased as she firmly held the amazon’s leg over her shoulder to give her unobstructed access to Diana’s tight little hole. Beatriz just chuckled at her partners antics as she flashed her pearly whites at the camera before she sunk them into the tender flesh of Diana’s neck and began nibbling on it gently. Diana couldn’t even respond or form a full sentence between Tora’s fingering and Beatriz nibbling on her neck. Beatriz moaned into Diana’s neck as the amazon continued to pump her fingers in and out of the Brazilian’s waxed pussy, thick gobs of fluid pouring out of her creamy snatch and onto Diana’s fingers.

“Ai meu Deus! Tão boa menina para mamãe!” Beatriz screamed as she laid down on her back and spread her legs as far as they would go while she folded herself over so her feet were where her head was. This gave Diana access to go even deeper into her creamy pussy as the thick white liquid continued to drip out of her folds. Beatriz’s flexibility knocked the wind out of Barbara, who just sat there stunned at how insanely hot this looked. Diana was able to adjust herself with Tora’s help so she was on her hands and knees with the Norwegian’s fingers still buried knuckle deep in her ass and leaned forward so she could taste Beatriz’s delicious juices as she slammed her fingers in and out of the Brazilian’s pussy.

“Mais rápido! Mais forte! Mais fundo!” Beatriz ordered, getting close to climax. Diana captured Beatriz’s clit in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardened nub before gently sucking on it and capturing it between her teeth. Barbara watched in awe as Diana easily added another finger into Beatriz’s sopping wet cunt and quickly captured the juices she was awarded with in her own mouth. The Brazilian could only writhe helplessly as she tried her best to maintain her crazy position. Barbara thought she was pretty flexible but she would probably have to train even more if she were to pull off what Beatriz was doing.

What was even more crazy about this whole thing was Diana’s fat amazon ass was up in the air getting fingered by Tora. Barbara couldn’t help but revel in the slapping sound the came through the speakers with Tora’s hand clapping against Diana’s ass cheeks, causing them to bounce wildly around the fingers buried in her rectum. Of course Kara chose this moment to walk back in with her water and cereal.

“Hey Babs what’d I miss...Oh!” Kara started before her jaw dropped and she almost dropped her bowl of Lucky Charms. She quickly got back to her seat and gave all her attention the video while eating her cereal. Tora was three fingers deep in Diana’s ass while the amazon was pounding Beatriz’s g-spot and hungrily attacking the Brazilian woman’s clit with her teeth and tongue. Beatriz let out a shrill squeak as Diana hungrily slurped the creamy fluids the continued to pour out of her pussy. The Brazilian nearly fell of the bed as she climaxed all over Diana’s face, covering the amazon in her fluids. Diana stayed on all fours as she continued to let Tora pound her asshole while she helped Beatriz through her aftershocks.

“Oh my God…” Barbara moaned. She was honestly wondering how she had made it this far into the tapes without cumming in her shorts. It was nothing short of a small miracle.

“Oh fuck…” Beatriz moaned as she struggled to keep herself folded over as Diana lazily lapped at her soaked pussy, licking her pussy clean. Tora pulled her fingers out of Diana’s ass with a loud pop and the amazon whimpered at the loss of contact.

“I think she’s had enough for now Diana.” Tora chuckled giving Diana’s ass a playful slap. “Your pretty soaking wet yourself baby girl and I’ve got you all nice and loose. You want my cock now?”

“Ye-Yes please mistress.” Diana moaned crawling to the edge of the bed as Beatriz finally let her legs down and slowly crawled to lean against the headrest, watching what was about to happen next. Tora walked behind the camera and moved it to get a better angle as Diana moved to the edge of the bed and held her legs up, presenting her dripping wet snatch to the camera and Tora. Her lips are wet and swollen, no doubt from all the kissing and oral sex she was doing with Beatriz. Tora walks back into view of the lens and Barbara can see she’s now wearing a blue strap-on around her waist, though it’s certainly not as ridiculously sized as Helena’s. It looked to be about seven or eight inches and pretty thick in girth as well.

“C’mon princess, wink your little hole for the camera. If you want this cock, your gonna work for it my love.” Tora husked. Diana complied, clenching and unclenching her asshole, winking it at the camera.

“Mmm that’s it. You do these little exercises often princess? Is that you secret to staying so tight back there?” Tora teased. Diana whimpered as she grew more wet by the minute, her delicious creamy fluid oozing out of her snatch. God, she was so damn hot. Barbara wanted nothing more than to have her way with Diana herself. All of the dirty, depraved things she fantasized about doing to Diana flashed through her head as she tried to focus back on the video.

“Mistress please. You know I can’t do this for long…” Diana begged practically giving Tora the classic “fuck me” eyes. Tora chuckled as she stepped in between Diana’s spread legs. She put her hands on Diana’s knees and spread them even further apart. Now that couldn’t be comfortable, even if Diana didn’t dare utter a complaint. Tora gripped the strap-on and guided it to Diana’s wet cunt, barely pressing the head in before she takes it away again, tilting her hips back. An involuntary high-pitched noise seems to escape the back of Diana’s throat and she shuts her eyes in embarrassment.

“I know you can beg better than that baby girl.” Tora teased. She slowly rubbed the inside of Diana’s thighs as the amazon squirmed and whimpered at her teasing touch. Tora let her fingers get dangerously close to Diana’s swollen folds before pulling back and stroking the amazon’s chiseled thigh again.

“Ohh mistress! By the Gods! Please, please, please give me your cock! Please put it in me and claim what’s yours.” Diana begged. Tora just grinned smugly and murmured “Good girl” as she put her hand under Diana’s knees to keep her legs up and began to push in slowly. Diana’s pussy quickly clamped down around the toy, as Tora continued to push it in. Barbara’s sees Diana tense up for a moment as her pussy adjusts to the size of the cock as Tora rubbed her thigh in a comforting way.

“Been awhile since you’ve had a cock inside of you princess?” Tora chuckled. That makes Barbara wonder how much time passes in between the shooting of these videos. The young heroine would figure it would vary as Diana does have other responsibilities and commitments besides just having sex with beautiful women. It was actually pretty surprising Diana could fit these little “appointments” into her schedule. Tora kept on pushing in until her hips were flush with Diana’s ass. Diana let out a shaky breath as she relaxed and allowed Tora to go to work. “Good girl, Diana” Barbara wants to say. She’s hit with the urge to give Diana the praise that she so desperately craves, that she deserves.

“That’s my princess. Such a good girl, Diana” Tora praised for her. Diana slightly twitches as Tora kept her stuffed full of her toy cock. She started to slowly thrust in and out of Diana’s slick pussy, causing the amazon to get antsy.

“Mistress please! No more teasing...I-I need it faster a-and harder.” Diana moaned. Tora responded by wrapping her hand around Diana’s legs and guided them back to wrap around her waist. The Norwegian woman then gripped Diana’s hips to keep the amazon in place. She pulled the faux cock out slowly, until only the head was still in Diana’s taint and snapped her hips forward, thrusting in and out of Diana at a solid pace. Diana was making sounds again, short little whines every time Tora thrusted in, and they turned into sobs when Tora started going harder.

“Baby, tell me if I’m going too hard yeah?” Tora affirmed. Diana doesn’t even respond with a nod so Barbara just assumed they have a safe word that Diana can use if it gets too much. Though the redhead highly doubts the amazon would ever use a safe word. The amazon was far too proud to ever chicken out of anything. Not to mention that Diana seems to love punishment, whether it’s spanking, choking, rough groping or just a good, hard fucking in both of her holes. Tora was going scarily fast now, their skin meeting with loud slaps, wet, squelching noises sounding from Diana’s soaked pussy. Diana’s short sobs devolved into one long, sexy moan that Barbara swears she could listen to forever. A moan that Barbara wants to elicit out of Diana herself.

“Your so fucking pretty like this princess. I wish I could hold you down like this forever. So powerful and tough outside but in the bedroom...ugh I wish I could just keep you under me, keep you begging me.” Tora growled. Diana couldn’t respond, not when she was like this, eyes rolled in the back of her head and only soft moans able to escape her throat. Tora tightened her grip on Diana’s hips, pulling her back down on the strap-on with every thrust. Beatriz crawled back into frame, smiling softly at the two women in front of her.

“You have room for one more girls?” Beatriz husked as she eyed her partner. Tora answered her with a wordless nod, far too busy pounding Diana into the mattress to answer with words. Beatriz smirked and went back off camera. Diana cried out as Tora picked up the pace even further, hips snapping like she was trying to break the bed frame. Barbara was once again mesmerized at the video in front of her. Tora’s strokes were savage, selfish, but they didn’t seem to cause Diana much pain. Her pussy was more than wet enough at this point, slick and open for whatever Tora wanted. The white haired women adjusted her position so Diana was practically forced to bear her full weight as she rolled hard on top of the amazon. Her sharp teeth sunk into the side of the amazon’s neck, and Diana couldn’t stifle her scream that time. That’ll probably leave a bruise.

Diana, like the good little princess she was, kept her legs wrapped around Tora’s waist, digging her heels into the Norwegian’s firm rear to get some more friction. The new angle allowed Tora’s strap-on to reach even deeper inside her, and Diana whimpered as it appeared to bottom out. Barbara would never get tired of seeing her being taken like this, stuffed full until the person fucking her has nowhere else to go. Tora buried her face in Diana’s firm breasts, wrapping her mouth around her nipple. Diana’s cries got even louder when Tora did this and she practically screamed when the white haired woman bit her nipple, tugging sharply before kissing across to the opposite peak.

Tora’s hips stalled but Diana didn’t even get a chance to complain before the white haired woman’s hands clutched her thighs, forcing them higher. The blunt head of the strap-on slammed directly into what was probably her front wall, and she cried to the ceiling. Kara has barely touched her cereal, far too focused on what’s taking place on the screen to eat and potentially miss anything. Tora rumbled with approval. Her tongue swirled around Diana’s nipple, then her mouth detached with a wet pop. “Mine,” she muttered, sinking her teeth into the flesh of Diana’s breast itself. That gets another scream out of Diana.

“Mmm delícia but I’d like to join in now.” Beatriz chimed in, coming back into frame with a strap-on of her own around her hips. Diana whimpered and Tora groaned at the interruption but she quickly got off Diana and stood the amazon up on her shaky legs. Juices were running down the amazon’s legs, vulva swollen, pussy lips slick with arousal and the skin on her inner thighs reddened from all of the slapping together. Tora pulled Diana so she was positioned directly over her lap.

“Ride me baby girl, but leave your pussy open for Beatriz.” Tora ordered as Diana quickly did as she was told, impaling herself on Tora’s cock, it’s girth sliding smoothly into her ass. Beatriz picked up the camera and held it herself as she filmed Diana in the reverse cowgirl position, bouncing up and down on the strap-on. Tora grabbed the back of Diana’s knees and used them to lift the amazon up as she began thrusting up and into Diana’s expanding hole.

Diana just allowed Tora to do the work as the Norwegian woman’s strong arms kept her suspended off the ground with her legs spread as far as they would go. Beatriz filmed the anal sex for a few minutes, kneeling down to get a close up of the now slick strap-on easily sliding in and out of Diana’s tight ass as Tora moved the amazon up and down the length of the toy so the strap-on was pounding her ass all the way to the hilt. The amazon moaned in pleasure and pain as Tora’s hips slammed against her plump behind with the fairly big toy pillowed by her two fat ass cheeks. Barbara just wanted to thank Beatriz in person for filming such an amazing view.

“Take her Beatriz!” Tora exclaimed, pounding Diana’s ass at a rapid pace, the amazon playing with her bouncing breasts as the plastic toy repeatedly invaded her rectum. Beatriz stood up and got right in front of Diana. The white haired woman kept Diana’s legs apart and the angled the amazon so her still dripping pussy was easily accessible for Beatriz to take.

“Mm Diana, Vou meter em você ate você gritar meu nome!” Beatriz exclaimed as she filmed herself lining the strap-on up with Diana’s slick entrance and pushing it in all the way. God, that shot was everything. Diana’s creamy gobs of fluid coating the strap-on as it slid into her so easily, her greedy pussy quickly eating up the plastic toy. It was a great idea of Beatriz to film this as one of those POV porno videos. Filming herself thrusting in and out of Diana’s cunt as the amazon was still impaled on Tora’s cock. The Norweigen had slowed her own movements, opting to move Diana up and down her length as Beatriz fucked Diana’s cunt senseless.

“Oh Great Hera! Ah right there mamãe! Oh that’s my spot!” Diana cried. Beatriz grabbed Diana’s hips and thrusted harder, her curved strap-on able to slam into Diana’s spongy upper wall where her G-spot was. She was rewarded with practically a waterfall of Diana’s fluids pouring out of her snatch and making a pool of sticky wetness all over Tora’s thighs. The white haired woman giggled at the mess Diana had made.

“Beatriz put the camera upright on the floor. I have an idea.” Tora said. Beatriz’s movements slowed and she pulled out of Diana’s pussy, a puddle of fluids falling out with her as she filmed Tora, with Diana still impaled on her cock, standing up and lifting the amazon with her. Tora began to pump into her ass as she carried the amazon by the back of her thighs. Beatriz quickly got the idea and placed the camera on he floor so the girls got a view of Diana’s plump ass cheeks clapping together as her ass was used. Kara can’t help squirm in her seat, her pupils dilated with lust which Barbara quickly observes when she looks over.

Beatriz easily slides right back into Diana, going back to fucking her taint. This leaves the amazon helplessly sandwiched in between the two woman as she’s held up in the air, both holes being filled. At its current angle, the camera captured some glorious shots of Diana’s holes getting pumped senseless, the strap-ons sliding in and out all to easily as she shudders and convulses. Diana’s fat ass cheeks greedily gobble up Tora’s cock while Beatriz’s cock pounds her G-spot senseless being rewarded with new wetness pouring out of the amazon’s pussy with each thrust. The fluids drip down to the floor, making it seem like it’s raining and narrowly avoid the camera lens. The camera was also able to capture a view of Beatriz and Tora’s own slick pussies at this view, the strap-on harnesses moving to the side to expose their wet snatches.

“Oh by the Gods! Cumming!!!” Diana screamed as she squirted all over Beatriz’s cock, with some of it splattering onto the Brazilian woman’s stomach. Her legs convulsed and her body shook wildly as the two women pressed up against her, firmly guiding her through the aftershocks of the orgasm. The camera was still getting a shot of Diana’s thick ass and puffy pussy lips but sounds of sloppy kisses and suckling make their way through the speaker making it easy for Barbara to imagine what's happening. Both women pull their strapons out of Diana’s holes and Tora gently places her on the bed before picking up the camera.

“Look at our beautiful princess. Isn’t she such a good girl?” Tora husked as she filmed Diana laying on the bed in her gorgeous post coital glow, chest heaving, sweat dripping down her body, reddened skin doting her figure and her pussy clamping and unclamping around nothing. Beatriz playfully jumped on her, pecking kisses all over her face and neck making Diana giggle. The Brazilian captured the amazon’s swollen lips in a passionate kiss as a huge smile took over Diana’s features before the video cut out.

“Right well my cereal is all soggy now.” Kara observed. Barbara couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh at her friend.

“After seeing all of that, those are the first words out of your mouth?” Barbara giggled.

“Well I-I what do you want me to say? I think that one spoke for itself!” Kara shot back.

“Who’s flustered now huh?” Barbara teased, wearing massive smirk on her face. She was teasing Kara but Barbara couldn’t ignore her own pussy tingling, releasing wetness, begging to be relieved.

“Hmpf! Whatever.” Kara replied downing her glass of water and quickly going to the kitchen to make herself another bowl of cereal before coming back and plopping down in her chair.

“Right so your up for more of these right?” Barbara asked. Kara gave her a “did you really just ask that?” expression before Barbara stuck her tongue out at the girl and went to queue up the next video.

“This is definitely quite the rabbit hole we’ve gone down.” Kara piped up.

“Well we aren't unseeing any of it anytime soon that’s for sure. God, if I see Diana again in person it’s gonna be super awkward.” Barbara groaned. Being a protege of Batman meant interacting a fair amount with other League members. She’d met all of them including Diana but she had no clue how she’d ever face the other woman again after seeing her “other activities”.

“Yeah well seeing as how she hangs out with my cousin a good amount of the time, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to avoid her.” Kara started. She just shook her head and ran her hands through her hair like she was thinking about something. Barbara knew what that body language meant. It meant the other girl was contemplating an idea of hers. She was going to ask about it but her horniness got the better of her and she went to click on the next video instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations  
> minha menina linda- my pretty little girl  
> puta- slut  
> minha safada putinha- my naughty little slut  
> mamãe- mommy  
> Ai meu Deus! Tão boa menina para mamãe!- Oh my God! Such a good little girl for mommy!  
> Mais rápido! Mais forte! Mais fundo!- Faster! Harder! Deeper!  
> delícia- means delicious but in this context means hot  
> Vou meter em você ate você gritar meu nome- I'll fuck you until you can't remember your name
> 
> My Portuguese might not be the best, I'm still learning the language so if any of this is incorrect apologies in advance.


	6. Tape Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are treated to Diana having some wild sex with another fellow Leaguer.

The next video started and this one wasted now time in getting right to the action. It seemed to take place on the damn Watchtower, in one of the various interrogation or holding rooms it had. Lo and behold the camera was angled right in front of Diana, half naked in a dark skinned woman’s lap with her legs spread like a damn stripper and her wet pussy aching for relief. Her star panties carelessly dangled off her leg but she had the rest of her costume still on as she squirmed in her tormentor’s lap. The heroine known as Vixen stuck her head out from behind Diana to place a soft kiss on the amazon’s cheek.

Vixen was also naked, her costume thrown on the floor as her ample breasts undoubtedly pressed against Diana’s back. She already had one finger inside of Diana as her free hand pressed the amazon’s thighs further apart and then slid up her still clothed torso, holding her steady. Vixen added the second finger of her other hand, ring and middle fingers sliding inside Diana and spreading as far as possible right in front of the camera and Barbara wanted to cry at the view.

“Mari...Oh Gods.” Diana panted, her body pressed tightly against the other woman’s chest. The amazon tried to desperately grind her hips against Mari as she was held tightly around the waist. Mari continued her slow, lazy movements inside of Diana, tormenting the poor amazon as her throbbing clit was very visible, begging to be touched. Diana let out small sobs but Mari quickly hushed her, pressing her open mouth to the side of Diana’s neck. The hand that wasn’t working Diana open quickly went to Diana’s corset, clawing at the fabric and pulling it over her chest so Diana’s full, sexy breasts bounced into view. The supermodel’s slender fingers quickly pinched at Diana’s hardened nipple.

Barbara couldn’t seriously believe that these two would do this on the Watchtower of all places, where any hero could catch them in the act and blow Diana’s sex life wide open. Then again, she supposed the thrill of maybe being caught added to the experience. She glanced over at Kara, who seemed completely enamored with this tape as well, but she had a weird glint in those pretty blue eyes of hers. Was it lust? Jealousy? Something else? Barbara couldn’t exactly place where her best friend’s mind was at.

Mari started pumping her fingers steadily, slanted to drag against the sensitive spots inside of Diana. The amazon jerked in her lap, struggling to keep both still and quiet. The filthy sounds coming from between Diana’s thick thighs made Barbara want to gush. It didn’t help that Diana’s pussy chose that moment to soak Mari’s hand, the supermodel’s lips still hot on Diana’s shoulder.

“You have to be quiet baby. That is unless you want someone walking in on us. Ha imagine Bruce or John finding us like this.” Mari chuckled. Diana still couldn’t suppress her moans and gasps earning her a sharp smack to the inside of her thigh, making her jolt.

“Ow! As if you’d be quiet if I were doing this to you!” Diana hissed. That earned her another hard smack, causing the fair skin of her inner thigh to bloom with color. The amazon let out another throaty moan as Mari sped up her moments more.

“I’d definitely be trying harder than you princess. Besides, our little agreement stipulated that I have the right to take you anytime, anywhere and you just have to take it like the good little girl you are so keep quiet!” Mari scolded, smacking Diana’s thigh again to get her point across. Barbara’s breath hitched at the image of a reddened hand print decorating Diana’s sexy thigh searing itself into her mind.

“Ooh Great Hera I am trying!” Diana squealed as Mari’s index finger teased at her entrance as well, making the amazon’s hips buck. Mari gently kissed Diana’s earlobe as she rolled Diana’s nipples between her fingers, making the amazon groan.

“Mari, you know I won’t be able to be quiet.” Diana whined. Diana sounded like she didn’t want it yet her body betrayed her. New gobs of creamy fluid kept leaking out of her pussy and Mari groaned as the warm sticky fluid made contact with her bare thighs.

“Yeah you're probably going to scream like the needy little girl you are but you still want this princess. Don’t tell me you don’t.” Mari growled. Diana only offered weak whimpers in response as Vixen continued to pound fluids of of Diana’s soaked snatch. Mari chuckled as she licked along Diana’s pulse point and inhaled deeply to breath in the sweet scent of the amazon.

“I-I do want it but… no-not here. Please not here. We’re gonna get caught! Please...mommy. Mommy please.” Diana begged. She let out the most adorable squeak when Mari responded by roughly smacking her thigh again before squeezing at her breasts and sinking her teeth into Diana’s shoulder, leaving a mark. God, Diana’s squeaks were adorable and sexy at the same time. How was that even freaking possible?

“You must be really desperate to get out of here if your playing the mommy card!” Mari chuckled, playing with Diana’s sensitive inner labia. “Close, but no cigar. I’m gonna make you cum right here, right now. Whether you alert the entire League with your screams and moans is on you.”

“Ooh damn it! By the Gods I do want this…” Diana weakly moaned. Mari simply smirked and placed soft kisses from the amazon’s shoulder blade all the way up to her cheek. The supermodel then played to Diana’s insatiable praise kink.

“That’s it honey. Such a good girl baby. My sweet, obedient little princess. Beg for me baby. Let mommy make you feel good.” Mari purred. She pulled her fingers out of Diana completely, earning a desperate whine from the amazon. The darker woman brought both hands down to spread Diana’s shapely legs as far as possible.

“Mommy please…” Diana sobbed before she was quickly shushed and lulled by Mari, who gently massaged the insides of Diana’s thighs. She gently dragged her nails across the soft flesh, admiring the flush shade of pink the skin had turned, courtesy of her palm.

“Ooh look at you baby. All soft and pink and dripping on my thighs.” Mari whispered, resting her chin on Diana’s shoulder. Barbara looked closer at Diana’s core and audibly swallowed when she saw it in all of its glory. The entire area between the amazon’s thighs was shiny and practically twitching, begging for relief. The redhead quickly thought of all the things she would do if she was able to get her hands on Diana in this way. All the depraved, dirty, sexy kinks flash through her mind at once as Barbara feels a new wave of wetness ruin her shorts.

“Oh Gods, mommy… don’t tease me.” Diana begged. Mari smirked as she kissed the side of Diana’s neck before moving the amazon’s soft black hair out of the way so she could run her tongue along the sensitive skin on the back of Diana’s neck. The amazon’s breath shuddered as Mari’s thumbs teased over her folds. Diana watched her own pussy get teased by Mari as she whispered all sorts of dirty things into the amazon’s ear that the camera couldn’t pick up. That was a shame as Barbara was a big fan of some good old dirty talk. Mari repeatedly brushed her index finger over the amazon’s clit but never fully committed to rubbing it properly.

“Wonder if I could make you cum without even touching you there again.” Mari mused. Diana didn’t get to respond before Mari’s palm collided with the inside of her thigh again, even harder than before forcing the amazon to press her lips together with a small whimper.

“By the Gods just touch me! Come on mommy, please?” Diana asked in the sweetest, most innocent sounding voice she could muster. That was apparently enough for Mari as she slipped her hand fully between Diana’s thighs, stroking over her folds tantalizingly slow and then making tight circles around her clit. Her other hand stayed on the reddened skin of Diana’s inner thigh, rubbing and squeezing the stinging flesh firmly. Mari pressed her lips to Diana’s collarbone and spread her folds with two fingers, her middle finger sliding up and down to roughly rub the exposed nub.

“Inside, uh please. I’m so close…” Diana groaned. Her back arched as Mari dug her sharp nails into the sensitive skin of the amazon’s thigh. Mari laughed as she slid her hand down and pushed three fingers into Diana, her palm flattening against Diana’s folds to slide firmly over her oversensitive clit. 

“Mommy…” Diana whimpered as her bright blue eyes shut, the amazon mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Barbara licked her lips as Mari began spreading her fingers inside of Diana slowly and then began to fuck her again. It was clearly jarring for Diana as her eyes shot open at the sudden and quick pace, Mari’s fingers pumping deeply inside of her while her other hand kept roughly kneading the flesh of the amazon’s thigh. Diana could only let out little pants and moans as she was fucked good and hard.

“Yeah that’s it, cum for me baby. I can feel it, you’re clenching around my finger so tight and this little pussy of yours is leaking all over the floor. Fuck your so damn hot princess.” Mari husked and Kara audibly gulped. Mari’s description was accurate, Diana’s juices were dripping on the floor and her Kegel muscles looked like the had Vixens fingers in a vice grip from what Barbara could see. Diana’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let a moan escape her throat, the rasp in her voice only getting more intense when Mari’s palm collided with her inner thigh once, twice pushing the amazon higher.

Barbara just shook her head at just how much of a pain slut Diana was. She knew that some people got off on pain and punishment but Diana seemed to take it to a whole new level. Mari pushed deeper inside of Diana putting those long, slender fingers of hers to good use as she pressed her palm against Diana’s clit and curled up against the spots that Diana couldn’t reach herself. Barbara bit her lip as she watched Diana’s thighs tremble under the Vixen’s touch, the amazon rolling against Mari’s fingers desperately, looking like she was about to explode.

Mari’s lips wrapped around the skin of Diana’s pulse point, sucking harshly. Barbara locked her jaw as she watched the African woman dig her teeth into the soft skin and tug, turning the fair skin a tantalizing shade of red. The young heroine reveled in the sight of Vixen’s sharp nails scraping over Diana’s thick thighs, leaving angry red marks. She wondered how Diana was able to get out of the Watchtower without anyone seeing her. Surely she couldn’t just walk around casually after all the bruises and red marks Vixen was leaving on her.

Diana suppressed a scream, instead letting out a shrill squeak as her body convulsed and she squirted all over Mari’s fingers and the floor. The clear liquid shot out of her pussy like a canon, soaking everything in its path and leaving a delicious mess. Mari pressed a kiss to Diana’s cheek as she pulled her fingers out of Diana’s sopping wet cunt slowly and began rubbing soothingly over Diana’s trembling thighs.

“Hey princess, you’re okay. That’s it, that’s it let it all out for me.” Mari murmured as clearly fluids continued to drip out of Diana’s pussy as the amazon heaved for breath. Her entire body was shaking, her mouth hung open, her breasts rose and fell with her chest and her eyes were glazed. Barbara found the whole thing beautiful and she seriously wished she could see Diana’s post coital state in person. Video was the next best thing she supposed.

“Just breathe baby. Breathe and let me hold you.” Mari whispered. The amazon snuggled back into Mari’s body, leaning into the other heroines mouth to steal a few soft kisses. They stayed like that for a few moments before Diana was finally able to get up on shaky legs and fix her outfit.

“What a mess! How will we explain this. How will I explain my appearance. My thighs are soaked and reddened and I sort of… um” Diana whimpered as she blushed adorably.

“You sort of what? Don’t worry about the mess. I’ll figure out how to get the room cleaned up.” Vixen assured.

“I think I squirted all over my panties.” Diana said sheepishly. Barbara looked closely and saw that Diana’s panties were in fact soaked, a shade of blue darker than normal. Vixen let out a hearty laugh.

“Just hit the showers Diana. Clean yourself up, sneak off the Watchtower and I’ll meet you at your place late. I’m far from done with you baby girl.” Mari husked as she pulled her own costume over her gorgeous curves and flawless caramel skin. Not before Barbara got an eyeful of her full breasts and plump ass though. That’s another fellow heroine whose naked body is forever seared into Barbara’s mind.

The video then cut out and the screen went black for a second before cutting to another scene. The girls were treated to a POV from Diana’s perspective. The camera must’ve been strapped to Diana’s head because the video was now in GoPro style and the amazon’s heavy panting came through the speakers. She was completely naked, her legs were tied to the opposite corner of the bed and it seemed she was in a spread eagle position from what Barbara could tell. Barbara loved the view of Diana’s body from the first person type of perspective, her big breasts gently bouncing due to Diana’s heavy breathing, her wet pussy and her smooth thighs were all in view. Mari then came into view and got on the bed before slowly crawling towards Diana’s leaking snatch.

Barbara’s breath hitched at the look of lust on Vixen’s face. The heroine truly looked like an apex predator, ready to completely devour her prey. Vixen licked her lips and began groping and massaging Diana’s thick thighs.

“Relax baby girl. I want to give you a reward, you took your fucking on the Watchtower like such a good, strong princess.” Mari purred as her hands roamed up and down Diana’s thighs, getting dangerously close to her pussy. The girls couldn’t see Diana’s facial expression but from the way her breath hitched and her little mewls, Barbara could just picture how the needy amazon looked.

Mari chuckled before abruptly ducking her head between Diana’s legs and the girls were treated to a first person view of Mari’s mouth devouring Diana’s eager pussy. Diana laid bound on the bed, writhing as Mari's tongue laps at her core eagerly, eating her out like a famished wanderer at the first taste of food. A sharp nip from Mari at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh had Diana thrashing in her restraints.

“Oh Gods!” Diana whimpered as Mari’s tongue probed at her entrance. "Mommy, please…" Mari’s eyes glinted in the light when the camera on Diana’s head catches her look of lust, her palm holding the amazon’s hips down possessively, preventing her from bucking up into Mari’s mouth. As Mari changed her angle of her jaw, the girls see the slickness of Diana’s wetness smeared all around Mari’s face and chin. She's soaked the princess in the few minutes they'd been going at it. Barbara could feel drool threatening to dribble out of her mouth and her breathing pick up. The darker skinned woman makes Diana clench around nothing, causing more of her slick to dribble out and coat the small space between Mari’s upper lip and the underside of her nose.

Diana gasped out again, which earned her a harder press of Vixen’s palm against her lower abdomen. Mari grinned against her pussy, her teeth wolfishly glinting in the light of the room. All Diana could do was moan and thrash, pussy clenching against Mari’s tongue. Mari detached herself from Diana’s pussy with a pop and smiled up at the amazon.

“Hush baby girl. I’m going to try something new baby. I promise it’ll feel good.” Vixen purred as she dived back in between Diana’s legs. Her tongue lashed harsh and quick circles around Diana’s clit. Her breathing picks up as Vixen starts humming a tune against Diana’s pussy. Between Diana’s squirms, the low vibrations and the talented swirls of Mari’s tongue, Barbara can't get it out of her head.

"Oh Great Hera!" Diana screamed to the ceiling, her breathing quickening, "Oh Gods, oh Gods, mommy!"

Vixen’s nails scratch down Diana’s bare abdomen, leaving small red lines in their wake. The pain just made Diana moan louder, especially when Mari’s fingers finally made their way inside of her, establishing a quick rhythm. Mari released the restraints on Diana’s legs and hooked them over her shoulders as the amazon struggled to find some sort of focus in achieving her release. Barbara had her breath stutter in her chest when the camera captured the look on Mari’s face. The look that Mari was giving Diana, all narrow and focused and full of lusted steel, Barbara’s surprised Diana didn’t cum all over the dark skinned woman’s face right there.

"Please," Diana panted over and over, each time a little stronger than before. "Please make me come, mommy."

The word earned the amazon a harder scratch and a deep, vibrating growl of approval against her pussy. Barbara looked at Mari, feeling a rush of exhilaration rush over her at the sheer increase in determination in Mari’s eyes. How she desperately wished someone would go down on her like this. Lucky Diana... The raw power of Vixen’s shifting muscles finally get put to use as she rams into in her, thrusting her fingers deeper into Diana than Barbara ever thought possible. It's like Diana’s unlocked an entirely new side to Mari, one where the other woman is living up to her name and acting like a feral animal.

The bed beneath them shakes, and Barbara’s sure the bed is about to fall over from the sheer strength emanating from the both of them together. Diana lets out a shrill scream, a roaring cry of ecstasy as pleasure washes over her and causes her to quiver and tremble. She seizes up and shakes violently. Diana lets out guttural moans as Mari eagerly licked up the spurts of creamy cum she’s rewarded with as she guides Diana through her aftershocks.

Kara audibly moaned at the sight the girls were treated to, that is the sight of Mari’s soaked face. Diana whimpered as she looked to Mari’s dripping chin, to the barely visible streaks of white caught between the dripping liquid. The thick fluid is coating not only the bottom of Mari’s chin, but her neck and the tops of her breast. Her ample breasts were coated with Diana’s arousal. Diana was clearly aroused at the sight of Mari in her current state because a new wave of creamy cum poured out of her pussy.

“Oh Gods, did-did I…” Diana trailed off.

“I think you did.” Mari beamed proudly as she took her hands and eagerly lapped at the fluids, like a cat cleaning itself. “You did so good baby girl but I think you have more in you.” she mewled.

Diana squirmed again as the hand that Mari still has buried inside of her shifts, her thumb brushing over the red, overstimulated bud of her clit. Another soft swipe over her clit and Diana full on cried out, her hips bucking up. Mari keeps the amazon held down and coaxes Diana from an overstimulated phase to another smaller, somehow more intense peak of pleasure. Barbara moans at the sounds of Diana’s mewls and cries as the amazon tried to jerk forward in Vixen’s grip, her hands clenching around bedsheets. Mari grabbed the small camera off of Diana’s head and put it in position on the counter near the bed and cuts Diana’s arms loose before pulling the quivering amazon into her.

"Give me one more," Mari urged her in a proud voice, "C'mon baby girl, just give me one more. I know you can do it." she whispered as she crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Barbara wants to let out a loud moan when she sees the bitter, salty, yet probably sweet mix of Diana’s cum drip down Mari’s face right into Diana’s mouth. She can only imagine how Mari’s tongue would taste down the amazon’s throat as well. It was probably coated in Diana’s fluids as well and was no doubt spreading the arousal in Diana’s own mouth.

"Come on, princess. Give me one more," Mari hummed in Diana’s ear, "I can feel how badly you want it. You're clenching around me so good. I know that you want one more. Don't hold back, baby girl. Give mommy everything you've got. I want to feel you come again."

"Ah," Diana hissed as she clutched at the back of Mari’s shoulders with a vice grip. She burrowed her face in the strong, corded muscles of the other woman’s neck as she trembles. Barbara tries desperately to swallow the moans her body wants to make as she watches Diana quivering in Mari's arms, pleading and aching and incoherent as she begs for more. The amazon is wildly grinding against Vixen’s taut bronze abs, making Barbara quietly gasp in pleasure. She could honestly watch these two all day. Their sex is feral, wild like two animals in heat who can’t fight their feelings.

"Please mommy," Diana begged, squirming harder in Mari’s protective weight, jerking her hips harder against those flat abs. "Please…"

"Come for me baby girl," Mari said in a sultry, low tone. "I want you to cum for mommy. I've got you, princess. Now, come."

Boy, did she cum. It was another flood, soaking Mari’s abs and legs in the sticky, creamy fluid. Diana’s fluids dripped down the African woman’s body to her own snatch. The darker woman’s entire body was now covered in Diana’s cum and she glimmered in the light with Diana’s arousal. Barbara can hear Mari praising Diana for doing so well, and all it does is coax another weak pulse and an involuntary clench around her devious fingers. Diana held herself close to Vixen, sobbing with relief as the last tide of pleasure ebbs away, leaving her comfortably tingling under the protective weight of her lover.

She twitched with the aftershocks, but Mari helps her ride them out until she's finally boneless and spent, unable to even talk or move. She can only breathe. Barbara felt her breathing speed up as she realized Diana had tears streaming down her cheeks as Mari pecked light kisses all over her face. Barbara was trying to figure out why she got so turned on and excited whenever Diana started crying or begging during sex. She shook her head as she pondered at how sick and twisted she was that she got hot when Diana’s lovers fucked her to the point where she was actually crying, undoubtedly from both pleasure and pain. Barbara felt disgusting but she couldn’t deny her feelings, she wanted to do the same exact thing to Diana. Surely the amazon loved the rough treatment, the hard fucking, the punishment, the edging, the torture all of it. Otherwise why would she subject herself to it? She could easily have boring, vanilla sex like other people.

"Thank you mommy." Diana yawned against Vixen’s big breasts, snuggling closer as she presses a kiss to her collarbone. Mari kissed her forehead and rubs soothing strokes up and down her back before she sits up, still holding a near-purring Diana in her arms, swathing her protectively in the blanket. Diana weakly hooks her legs around Mari’s waist, nuzzling closer into her breasts and closing her eyes when the screen fades to black. Aw, how adorable. Barbara could feel her chest warming at how sweet that last part was. None of the other tapes ended like that so it was refreshing to see some aftercare after all the rough, kinky sex.

“Aww that was a cute ending.” Kara cooed.

“Yeah, glad to see some cuteness in here. We only had to get through five tapes of very rough sex and punishments to get to it.” Barbara joked.

“Right…”Kara trailed off. Barbara raised an eyebrow at the other girl. She had been acting very odd for a while now. She couldn’t be flustered, she was having the time of her life watching the first few tapes. It was something else.

“Something on your mind Kara?” Barbara probed.

“Wha-me? No of course not! Haha, don’t be silly Babs I just need...um...uh...more cereal! Yes that’s it! Excuse me!” Kara laughed nervously as she dashed out of the room before Barbara could even respond.

“Um ok then…”Barbara muttered as she went to go to the next tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than usual. I've been overwhelmed with school stuff.


	7. Tape Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tapes continue as a certain magician has some very interesting trick up her sleeve for our favorite Amazon princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are ready for some girl penis/magic cock in this one. Just couldn't resist with all the potential Zatanna's powers give when writing smut. Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea.

“You good to go?” Barbara asked in concerned tone when Kara walked back in with a new bowl of cereal, this time opting for Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“Yeah, yeah of course! I was just craving some good old CTC that’s all.” Kara chuckled awkwardly. “Here, how many videos do we have left?”

“Um, let me check.” Barbara replied before going to see how many of these tapes they needed to get through. “Including this one looks like we got about seven more.”

“Best get to it then huh Babs.” Kara said in a cheeky tone. The redhead decided to indulge her and started the next video. It looked like it was set backstage somewhere, in a dressing room. All of the light in the room came from the bright light bulbs that were around the frame of the giant mirror that sat above the table full of makeup.The camera seemed to be placed right in the center of the room as Diana was obediently standing in front of the couch with her hands behind her back, waiting for her lover to return.

The amazon was clearly dolled up with her cherry red lips, slightly blushing cheeks, batted eyelashes and smoky mascara. She was wearing a simple yet sexy set of lingerie, a hot baby blue lace bralette and lace thong that matched her eyes perfectly. The sound of a door opening and closing signaled the entrance of the lucky lady who would be fucking Diana silly in this tape.

“Enjoy the magic show baby girl?” a sultry voice asked as the magician and sorceress Zatanna stepped into view of the camera in her regular outfit. A top hat, buttoned up blouse, blazer and those sexy fishnet stockings. Zatanna’s legs were long which was only accentuated by the classy stilettos she always wore and her fishnets only served to show off how shapely and sexy her legs were.

“Yes mistress, you were wonderful.” Diana replied obediently. Zatanna simply hummed in approval as she took off her blazer and hat while kicking off her heels. She unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra so she was fully topless and then walked up to the camera and blew the lens a little kiss before picking it up and filming Diana’s beautiful body. She teased the amazon, grasping at her nipples throug the thin fabric of her bralette and running her hand over the amazon’s curves and ass.

“Evig em a egral kcoc.” Zatanna ordered as she pointed the camera down. Instantly a large bulge began to strain against Zatanna’s bottoms. Barbara’s eyes widened as Kara let out a soft gasp. Did Zatanna really just give herself a dick? “On your knees princess. It’s time to remind you who owns you.”

“Evig em laiceps luaxes ecnarudne.” the magician spelled as Diana got on her knees in front of the newly minted cock. “Go ahead, pull them down.”

The amazon obediently kneeled down in front of the magician while softly murmuring a “yes mistress.” She hooked her fingers on Zatanna’s fishnets and bottoms, swiftly pulling them down as Zatanna’s cock sprung free. It’s the first time the girls get a good look at it, it’s thick and veiny, hard and angry, standing stiffly in Diana’s face. Barbara sharply intakes a breath as Zatanna grabs the back of Diana’s head with the hand that isn’t holding the camera and rubs her bulbous head against the amazon’s plump lips. Diana’s cherry red lips get coated in a thin layer of precum that’s leaking out of the magician’s slit. Diana closes her dainty hand around the shaft, making Zatanna’s prick look even bigger than it is.

“Well I don’t have tell you what you have to do, do I?” Zatanna teased. She held the camera right in Diana’s face, the amazon’s big blue eyes staring up at her mistress, desperately seeking approval as she gets to working Zatanna’s magic cock. She thumbed at the head, collecting the precum gathering there and smoothed it over the rest of Zatanna’s shaft. Diana opened her mouth and licked the length of the cock as Zatanna bucked softly, groaning. The amazon sunk her head down, red lips stretching obscenely around the big dick, as she took Zatanna deep.

“Oh fuck baby. Yeah that’s it, ugh keep going!” Zatanna ordered as she continued to film Diana deepthroating her dick. Barbara begins to see flashes of white at how incredible this is. She’s also never been so jealous of someone in her entire life. If only she could summon an actual cock at will, one made of flesh and blood. The best she could do was obviously hook a strap-on around her hips but it definitely wasn’t the same. She wouldn’t get a physical sensation from having a cute girl suck on a toy. If only she could experience the real thing like Zatanna could. Still she could die a happy woman seeing sweet, strong Diana on her knees with a big cock in her mouth poking her cheek out.

Diana curled her tongue around the spot where Zatnna’s shaft met the head. Zatanna trembled and a bead of transparent precum oozed out of the silt, which Diana immediately slurped up. Barbara could hear Kara’s shaky breathing very clearly and knew just how hot and horny the other girl was watching this whole thing unfold. 

“Oh fuck baby girl…” Zatanna groaned and bucked, gripping Diana’s hair to pull her in closer. Her cock rubbed up against the amazon’s cheek, and the magician gasped rutting into her harder. Her throbbing dick brushed against Diana’s lips continuously, and the amazon took the cock in her mouth with a harsh suck. Diana’s blue eyes darkened with lust as she used her tongue now to slather against Zatanna’s cock. She took more of the rigid shaft in her mouth, all the way to the hilt before she played with Zatanna’s balls. They hung, soft and heavy and filled with cum that Diana felt the need to release from her mistress’s cock, slick with her spit, and so she began to suck on the testicles when she released the cock from her mouth.

“Damn baby. You do know how to work my cock." Zatanna smirked and rolled her hips, grinding her erection against her plaything’s face. Diana was her bitch, there was no doubt about that. Jesus, Barbara could watch Diana suck cock all day and not get bored. Zatanna grabbed Diana’s hair and guided her twitching cock between the amazon’s lips, which parted and sucked Zatanna’s cock into her hot and wet mouth. Diana moaned and slurped the magician’s new dick eagerly. Zatanna pulled out completely, leaving only the tip in Diana’s mouth before she thrust back in, until Diana’s nose rubbed against her abs. Zatanna started to rock back and forth, and she was big, thick enough to make Diana’s jaw visibly strain in her attempts to keep her teeth out of the way. Her cockhead brushed close to Diana’s throat on every thrust, until it finally breached and seemed to cut off Diana’s air.

“Not even choking, that’s my girl” Zatanna praised. Barbara can’t tell if she’s truly impressed, or if she’s just faking that intonation in her voice. Probably both. “Fuck princess you’re awesome.”

Diana had her nose pressed up against the thin hair at the base of Zatanna’s cock. Her eyes twitched, and her throat convulsed at the intrusion of Zatanna’s thick piece of meat, but she never gagged. The deep, steadying breath Zatanna had to take before he spoke showed just how good Diana was at sucking dick.

“Christ, look at that,” Zatanna muttered, rocking her curvy hips just enough to force a few centimeters out and in. “Too fucking pretty. Like your mother.” Barbara’s suprised she’s able to make a comment like that without Diana taking her head off but maybe she shouldn’t be seeing how the amazon is getting willingly throat-fucked by a magic cock.

Barbara still can’t believe how obscene this all is yet she’s living for it. Diana’s pretty little mouth making such dirty sounds, wet and messy around Zatanna’s cock. A thin trail of drool cuts a path down Diana’s chin to her neck to eventually her breats and Barbara shudders as Diana wraps both of her hands around Zatanna’s thick thighs, holding onto her ample flesh like a lifeline.

Zatanna buried herself to the hilt in Diana’s throat again, and says, “Feel that? The way you clench up? That feels so fucking good.” Diana began to grind in place in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the pressure on her own visibly leaking cunt as she tugged her head back and hollowed out her cheeks to really pleasure Zatanna. Barbara loved how Diana seemed to get off on getting others off. It was certainly a trait that was rare in most sexual partners.

“Fuck princess.” Zatanna whimpered. Barbara likes the sound more than she cares to admit. “There you go, baby girl. That’s it.” Diana bobbed her head, taking the entire length of Zatanna’s cock in her throat while rocking her own hips like some desperate, sexually ignored teenager who’s been starving for someone else’s touch.

Then Zatanna began to step forward, making Diana shuffle back until she’s crowded against the wall. The angle changed, as does the pace, Zatanna leaning forward to fuck down the amazon’s throat with less interference. Diana had to crane her neck in this new position, and when she sucks, it makes obscene little slurping sounds that send drool spilling out of the corners of her mouth. Over and over, Zatanna thrusts and then stills, leaving Diana with barely enough time to catch her breath, not that she seems to mind.

Eventually, Zatanna pulled out and lets her soaking wet cock rest on Diana’s face. It’s long enough that the base sits under her cheekbone while the tip juts out above her eyebrow; it seems impossibly big like that, with Zatanna looming over her. Fuck how Barbara wishes she could just take that image and frame it somewhere. A ruined Diana, her hair a mess, drool all over her mouth and throat, precum smeared on her lips and a big fat cock using her pretty little face to rest.

“Anyone home in there?” Zatanna joked, playfully giving Diana’s undoubtedly sore cheeks some gentle pats. Barbara wanted to chuckle at the image of Diana just sitting their with her mouth open, just in complete shock and ectasy at how good she got throat fucked. It makes Barbara wonder if this is the first time or if Diana has done this with Zatanna before. Clearly the amazon is no stranger to sucking a nice big dick.

“Ah— Uhh,” Diana tried in a very hoarse voice but she couldn’t complete her thought. Barbara cant exactly blame her, what does one say after that? Hell her throat definitely hurts and her lungs are probably burning from choking on Zatanna’s big cock.

“Don’t tell me I broke you. C’mon, I know you can take more than that.” Zatanna urged. She slapped her cock against Diana’s face with a jerk of her hips. Zatanna nudged her foot forward, pressing it against Diana’s impossibly wet cunt that was leaking through the thin fabric of her thong.

“You dirty little girl. I’ve never seen someone get off so much on just sucking cock like you do. What do you want next slut?” Zatanna inquired as she increased the pressure on Diana’s ruined taint.

“Please, please keep going. I want your cock in my mouth mistress. I want your load inside my mouth.” Diana begged. Zatanna simply responds with “knew it” before she’s shoving herself back into Diana’s mouth again. This time, when Zatanna presses into her mouth, Diana greets her with a lapping tongue, sucking her in deeper. Seeng Diana being trapped between the wall and Zatanna’s overpowering form is a far more intoxicating image than Barbara would have ever hoped for or imagined. Not to mention from this point of view, Barbara can fantasize that’s it’s her getting her fat cock sucked rather than Zatanna. It’s obviously not true but a girl can dream.

The young heroine’s thoughts quickly shift to less than savory things. She fantasizes about all of Diana’s holes getting stuffed with cocks. Imagining the amazon being forced to deepthroat and choke on a fat cock like Zatanna’s until there are tears in her eyes while someone underneath her claims her leaking cunt and someone else behind her shoves their length into her ass before proceeding to pump her senseless. Maybe someone else could somehow stick their cock in between her tits and get themselves off until they erupt all over her stomach. Yeah that’s something she’d be really interested in seeing.

God the way Zatanna is panting above Diana keeps Barbara’s breathing ragged and her eyes glued to the screen. Diana tried to wrap her hand around the base of Zatanna’s cock but the magician had no interest as she just grabbed Diana’s hair and forced her to gargle on her cock, fucking deep into her throat. Barbara fucking whimpers as she sees tears prick at the corners of Diana’s beautiful blue eyes, and hears the amazon gurgle out a moan that vibrates around Zatanna’s length.

“Oh that’s it! Fuck yeah! God, your such a little whore Diana. Mmm that’s right, everyone thinks your a strong, brave little princess but your nothing but my royal cocksleeve and you love it don’t you?” Zatanna groaned as Diana finally began to choke on the massive cock that might as well be buried in her esophagus at this point. Zatanna refused to let up her tantatalizing pace as she further degraded the once proud amazon warrior, “Imagine the look on your sisters faces if they could see you now. All the amazons of Themyscira seeing that their champion, their ambassador, their hero has come to man’s world only to become a worthless little slut whose only purpose is to get used by other women until they can get off. Dirty. Little. Girl.” She emphasized those last three words with three rough, deep strokes that had a combination of saliva and precum escaping from Diana’s mouth and dripping onto her bouncing breasts.

It’s nonsense, it’s bedroom talk, it’s disrespectful and disgraceful and untrue, but Diana just whimpers anyway, rolling her hips and attempting to rub her swelling cunt against the wall in an attempt to feel any sort of relief… and it drives Barbara mad. The amazon seems to feed off of degradation and while Barbara should find Zatanna’s words cruel and vulgar and disgusting she just finds them insanely hot. She finds one woman completely humiliating and dominating another hot. God, what are these tapes doing to her.

Diana groans around Zatanna’s cock as she struggles to breath and Zatanna shoves her up against the wall so hard her head bounces off of it. Then she pulls out, using her free hand to pin Diana there. She slaps Diana across the face with her large member a few times before rubbing her bulbous head against Diana’s cheek.

“Open up and get me off now.” Zatanna ordered. Diana wrapped her hand around the cock and began rapidly stroking it. Another few strokes, and Zatanna was groaning above her, with the camera capturing the magician shooting hot, thick ropes of cum onto Diana’s face. It hit her hair first, then her cheeks, and Zatanna made sure to aim at her mouth for the last few spurts. The image is far more intense than Barbara could ever have imagined, as she listens to those choppy, breathless moans she hears coming out of Diana’s mouth.

Diana licked her lips and swallowed as warm beads of cum dripped down her forehead and cheek. She’s trembling, legs spread wide where she kneels underneath Zatanna, her soaked pussy leaking through her thong.

“Oh you poor little slut. The little princess needs some relief doesn’t she? C’mere.” Zatanna muttered, dragging Diana forward by the back of the neck before kneeling down and placing Diana on her bare thigh. The amazon instantly began to rock against it without thinking. “That’s it. Get yourself off on me, lap dog.”

The girls can only watch as Diana lets out her pent-up frustration as she humps Zatanna’s leg like a dog. Diana threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as a drop of cum drips off of her chin. Zatanna is still holding the camera right in front of Diana, the device capturing Diana’s bouncing titties and contracting muscles as she gets closer to orgasm though the amazon doesn’t seem to notice or care that the device is right in front of her, filming her grind against Zatanna’s thigh like her life depends on it. She finally shudders and soaks her thong, ruining the lingerie as she cums all over Zatanna’s leg and falls back to the floor, coming down from her high.

“Such an eager little girl. You do know that I’m far from done with you though right? I’ve granted myself a spell of endurance so I can pound you as many times as I please.” Zatanna smirked, proud of herself. The amazon seemed to perk up at that, seemingly ver excited at the prospect of being kept here and fucked until she couldn’t walk by Zatanna. The magician placed the camera on a table so both the women were in view before she sat down with her legs crossed, her very stiff member pointing upwards, waiting for a slick taint to penetrate.

“Ekam ym mreps elirets.” Zatanna cast another spell as she patted her lap signaling Diana to get on her and ride her cock. “C’mon princess. Get on my lap and ride me the way you do. The least you could do is let me cum inside of you after I saved you from becoming Wonder Pig for the rest of your life.”

“Yes mistress, I would love your hot cum inside of my tight little pussy.” Diana husked as she seductively crawled over to Zatanna on all fours. The magician’s cock was twitching in anticipation as Diana made a big show of unhooking her bra and discarding her ruined thong as she swayed her curvy hips while crawling forward. “I can’t wait to feel this thick, juicy piece of meat inside of me mistress.”

“Fuck princess get over here. Now.” Zatanna ordered. Diana quickly complied at the sound of Zatanna’s impatient tone, squatting over Zatanna’s stiff member, placing the cockhead into her slick cunt and slowly sliding down on it until Zatanna’s hips were flush with Diana’s ass. The amazon then does something Barbara wasn’t prepared for at all as she threw both of her legs over Zatanna’s shoulders so the two were now in some sort of modified lotus position. This allowed Diana to open herself up way more and Zatanna’s cock the chance to penetrate her much deeper. It looked like one of those crazy positions you would find the the Kama Sutra, one of the ones that do not look practical at all yet Diana was somehow pulling it off.

Zatanna began to thrust into Diana, quickly establishing a solid pace, her massive cock entirely enveloped by Diana’s pussy in this position. The amazon used both of her arms to keep herself upright as Zatanna wrapped her arms around her thighs, digging her nails into the ample flesh as she kept Diana in position to keep pounding her. Diana screamed to the ceiling as Zatanna’s repeatedly slammed her cervix as their hips slapped together with wet, squelching noises. Barbara tries to imagine how deep Zatanna’s cock is inside of Diana right about now, she wouldn’t be surprised if it were far up towards her navel.

Diana was completely at the magician’s mercy in this position, struggling to hold herself up and keep her legs hooked over Zatanna’s shoulders as the magician continued to thrust upward and mercilessly pound her sopping wet cunt. Barbara could see Diana’s muscles contract and uncontract in an almost hypnotizing fashion, the amazon clearly struggling to take the massive cock so deep inside of her. Barbara imagined that it was a bit of a burn but a good burn because while Diana did have a hint of pain in her expression, her head was still thrown back in ectasy, her mouth open and eyes rolled back as she let Zatanna have her way with her.

“Oh Gods mistress, there! Right there! Keep hitting that spot!” Diana cried as her pussy began to completely soak Zatanna’s cock in it’s creamy fluids. Zatanna held onto Diana’s legs for dear life and began thrusting even harder, her big cock now slamming into Diana’s spongy upper wall, eliciting loud cries from the amazon. Her stretched out pussy continued to make a mess all over Zatanna, covering her cock and lower abdomen in it’s fluids as her pussy clenched hard around the cock.

“Oh fuck baby, your so fucking sexy. Your clenching around me so hard, ah fuck! I can’t take much more of this!” Zatanna cried as Diana let out a hoarse moan when she began to squirt while still impaled on Zatanna’s cock. Clearly Zatanna must’ve been hitting her G-pot to elicit such a dramatic bodily reaction and Barbara swears she’s going to pass out. This is too damn hot.

“Fuck I’m cumming!” Zatanna screamed as she shot thick spurts of cum right into Diana’s clenching core, filling her completely. Zatanna’s cock continued to twitch and pulse lodged deep into Diana as she released the last of her load before she gently pushed Diana’s legs off of her shoulders and let the amazon lean back. She quickly grabbed the camera to get a shot of Diana’s ruined taint, her hot cum oozing out of Diana’s entrance and running down her vulva. Kara began to choke on her cereal at the sight of the creampie. Diana shakily got up and lean forward with another gob of cum falling out of her pussy and landing on the floor.

“Whew ok. Bend over now.” Zatanna ordered as she stood up, her cock still stiff and ready for more. Diana followed her orders bending over and presenting her ass for the camera. Zatanna ran her hands over the juicy flesh, roughly kneading the reddened cheeks in her hands and running her nails up and down the taut cheeks. Zatanna put the camera back in position as she lined up her cock with Diana’s tight ass and pushed her rigid cockhead past the muscular ring of flesh. Diana moaned in a strange mix of pleasure and pain as she tried to control her breathing and stay in position. She spread her legs and moved her plump globes of flesh out of the way with her hands so Zatanna could have better access before placing her hands on the ground and completely folding herself over, allowing Zatanna to pound her again.

Zatanna thrusted in and out slowly at first, Diana’s flexibility allowing the magician to slide her cock in and out of her ass with relative ease. She dug her palms into the amazon’s sides and grabbed a handful of her curves as she slowly began to pick up her pace. Zatanan’s curvy hips slam against Diana’s fat ass cheeks as the amazon is somehow able to keep her balance without Zatanna’s thrusts causing her to topple over. Then again, Diana is bigger and stronger than Zatanna so perhaps that’s why she doesn’t seem to be struggling too much to stay in position. Even though she was a gymnast in high school, Barbara knows for a fact that there’s no way she could pull off what Diana is doing with these crazy positions.

Kara audibly groans at the sight of Diana’s jiggling ass cheeks slapping up against Zatanna’s thick cock, enveloping her member fully. Barbara might just be the most envious person on the planet in that moment. She can’t begin to imagine the feeling of having a cock sandwiched in between Diana’s fat ass cheeks as the soft globes of flesh clap together against her member. Damn you Zatanna. As if that wasn’t enough, Diana then lifted her left leg in air like some kind of crazy sex gymnast which even caught Zatanna by suprise. The dumbfounded look on Zatanna’s face said it all as Diana rested her foot on the magician’s shoulder and casually did a split while her ass was getting pounded.

Barbara knew that Aphrodite had granted Diana her beauty but she didn’t realize that she had made Diana some kind of sex goddess as well. The only thing coming out of the speakers is loud moans from both women and the wet slap slap slap of Zatanna’s hips and Diana’s ass. It doesn’t take long for Zatanna to blow another load inside of Diana, this time filling Diana’s ass to the brim with creamy cum causing it to rise back up and leak out of her ass and form a pool on the floor. Diana cums again as her cunt clenches around nothing and soaks her inner thighs with clear, sticky fluids, all in view of the camera and recorded in glorious 4K.

It doesn’t take long for both women to start fucking like rabbits again with Zatanna carrying Diana over to the couch before placing a few pillows under her butt before starting to pound her again in missionary position. The angle of this isn’t the best but Barbara still enjoys the contraction of Zatanna’s back muscles, the jiggle of her ass and the sight of her testicles slapping against Diana’s cunt as she pounds the amazon senseless. Zatanna kneeled in between Diana’s legs, as the amazon lifted her right leg so it was on Zatanna’s shoulder. The magician then slowly leaned forward until Diana’s leg was sandwiched in between their chests before proceeding to keep on thrusting in and out of her taint.

Barbara is sure that the combination of mind blowing sex and a good hamstring stretch is unparalleled. Hell, she wants to try a few of these herself. She’s never been so adventurous and creative during sex, usually just opting for vanilla missionary and doggystyle positions. Diana one ups herself again when she puts both of her legs up again and has Zatanna lean down for double the fun.

“Dirty, dirty girl. Where the hell did you learn how to do these positions?” Zatanna panted as she continued to pound Diana’s G-spot.

“Ohh, ahh Gods! Um, if-ah! Th-Great Hera! That is something you don’t need to know!” Diana finally got out in some type of weird yell whimper. Zatanna of course fills Diana with her cum again while saying all kinds of dirty things such as calling Diana her “little cum dumpster” and her “favorite pain slut”. It’s wrong but it’s so, so right at the same time. The two go at it for twenty more minutes until they are both finally spent and collapse into each other.

“Zatanna, consider us even for that pig incident.” Diana groaned into the crook of the magician’s neck.

“Fair enough, princess.” Zatanna replied with a smirk before the video cut out and left both Kara and Barbara speechless.

“Great Rao, that video was over an hour long…” Kara pointed out.

“Yeah, how about we take a little break huh? I think we could both use it right now.” Barbara suggested, ignoring her throbbing pussy and clit that was practically begging to be touched. Kara wordlessly nooded as the two went to the kitchen. This was turning out to be some sleepover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update done. As always I'd love to hear your feedback and remember, comments and kudos give writers life.


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barbara discuss what they've seen so far, but while talking about their thoughts, new feelings bubble to the surface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Finally, another chapter. I'm aware it's been a long, LONG time. Please forgive the awful delay. This story is not dead and I'll try to get more chapters up in an orderly manner. For now please enjoy this one and again, sorry for the delay.

Barbara just stared blankly at the blender as she just tried to process everything she had just watched over the past hours. Her father probably wasn’t coming home tonight so that was good. He really didn’t need to know what her and Kara were up to. How was she supposed to look at Diana the same? Why was the amazon so quick to give up all control in the bedroom? When did this start? How long has it been going on? Barbara’s head was flooded with so many questions at once she began to overwhelm herself.

“Babara? Hey, whats up? Are you okay?” Kara gently asked, her soft voice snapping Barbara out of her trance. She gave her friend a firm nod before walking over to the fridge to get some fruits. She was getting pretty hungry and wasn’t to keen on stuffing herself with too much junk food.

“So… I mean, what do you make out of all of this?” Kara inquired as Barbara began putting the fruits she had gathered in the blender. Yes it was the middle of the night but she really just craved a smoothie at the moment.

“Well I don’t really know. Trust me I have just as many questions as you probably do but I don’t have any of the answers. I’m pretty sure Diana is the only one who does.” Barbara replied as she turned the blender on. 

“Do you think anyone else knows besides us? Also, why the tapes? Why film yourself like that?” Kara wondered aloud.

“Besides all the women on the tapes, I suppose no one else would know. These files were encrypted pretty heavily on Diana’s computer when I got them.” Barbara chuckled.

“I still can’t believe you did that! Who would have thought a boring goody two shoes like you would be the one to pull something like this!” Kara joked. Barbara shot her friend a smirk as she looked back at the blender. “Your seriously making a smoothie. It’s like 3 in the morning!”

“So? Whats wrong with having a late night smoothie? I’m not judging your cereal cravings.” Barbara shot back.

“Hmpf. Whatever you say Babs.” Kara conceded. Barbara smirked in victory for a second before her pussy began throbbing again. She had been so worked up by the tapes and she’s been ignoring it for hours at this point. Barbara closed her legs as tight as she could but it hardly offered relied anymore. She needed to be touched, she needed to be fucked by something, anything. That’s when her eyes began to roam over Kara’s body.

Kara had always been cute but now that she was finally beginning to mature into a grown woman, she was looking sexier by the day. Her boobs still weren’t the biggest but they were perky and firm. Barbara imagined those hard nipples trapped between her teeth as she suckled on them, leaving bruises and hickeys in her wake, having her tongue slather over every inch of Kara’s sexy little chest. The redhead’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. She scolded herself mentally for such thoughts. This was her best friend that she was fantasizing about. At this point her body’s desires and lust was overriding everything else. She needed some type of relief.

“This is just crazy Babs. Like, everyone on the council is clueless that Diana is out there doing this. I mean could you imagine if this got out somehow?” Kara asked.

“Which is why this has to remain between us. We cannot tell anyone we know about these tapes under any circumstances.” Barbara lectured knowing how Kara wasn’t the best at keeping secrets.

“Yeah, yeah. Even if I told Kal-El he probably wouldn’t believe it anyway. He hardly ever listens to me. I was supposed to be the one protecting him yet I get knocked off course and now I’m the child and he’s my guardian.” Kara sighed. It isn’t the first time she’s ranted about this. Barbara know that it bothers her that she wasn’t there to see Clark grow up and only came to Earth when he was a fully grown man.

“He could try and trust me more though. I’m technically older than him even if I was out of commission a few years and I still know what I’m doing. He treats me like a helpless little child.” Kara huffed.

“You’re the only family he has left Kara. I’m sure he just doesn’t want to see anything bad happen to you.” Barbara responded, trying to calm Kara down.

“Ugh don’t give me this speech again. You know what? Forget it.” Kara huffed as she turned around and crossed her arms. Barbara just shook her head and sighed. Sometimes Kara could be the biggest brat. Maybe she could get a kryptonite ring… nothing lethal, just enough to be able to haul the blonde over her knee and give her soft, round, perky butt a nice spanking as she makes her cheeks turn the same shade of pink as her cute little puss-! Barbara violently shook her head. What the hell was going on? Her head was all hazy, eyes glazed, she couldn’t even take a step without her labia throbbing and her hardened little clit begging to be pinched and twisted and… God she needed a good fuck.

That’s when her eyes had widened in horror when she realized Kara had turned back around and was watching Barbara do her weird little dance trying to alleviate the sensitivity of her pussy.

“Uh Babs? What in Great Rao is the matter with you? Do you need to pee or something? Because no one is stopping you, it’s your house after all.” Kara joked awkwardly. Barbara was going to respond but felt her mouth go dry. Then her brain seemed to delete 99% of the English language from her head and all Barbara could think about saying or doing was getting down on her knees and begging Kara to fuck her until she couldn’t walk. Until her legs where shaking and her pussy was dripping all over the kitchen floor and she was screaming Kara’s name at the top of her lungs while the blonde had a fist up her...God. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. She needed to seduce her sweet, wide eyed, gorgeous best friend.

Thinking on her feet, she grabbed a juicy peach from the counter (wink wink) and bit down on the flesh, letting the sweet juices flow down her chin. She took another slow bite of the fruit while Kara just watched her in bewilderment.

“Fuck that’s so good.” Barbara nearly whined at the taste, and Kara’s face twisted up into a look of pure confusion. She watched as a bit of juice trickled down Barbara’s cheek and slipped onto her neck. Kara suddenly tensed up and when she started to say something, she seemed to swallow her words. Bingo.

“Hey...Babs. What are you doing?” Kara finally asked, awkwardly shifting around and closing her legs together. So she was hot and bothered just as much as Barbara. 

“Oh Kara you simply have to try this smoothie! It’s to die for!” Barbara exclaimed as she beckoned Kara over to the blender. At this point, Kara’s was madly blushing and her face might as well of been Rudolph’s nose on Christmas Eve. Kara’s eyes also betrayed her, the crystal blue of her attention flickering down the stream of juice still on Barbara’s neck and moving back up to Barbara’s juicy lips, covered in the sweet nectar of the peach.

“Why, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden. What’s gotten into you Babs?” Kara finally cracked.

“What do you mean?” Barbara responded as she gave her best pout and did her best to act like an innocent little schoolgirl. Kara’s eyes went from confused to irritated really quickly. She no doubt hated the fact that Barbara was playing dumb and acting like a dolt. 

“If I invited someone else up here, like Dick, would you get mad? I’m really, really dying over here Kara. I need some relief.” Barbara crooned.

“What?! This is your house! Why the hell would it be my place to get mad? Go ahead and call your little boytoy for all I care!” Kara yelled. Yeah, she definitely wanted what Barbara was offering, but would she take it?

“Oh tsk tsk Kara. I was only asking. I’d never let a boy interrupt what we have… going on at the moment.” Barbara husked. “Well what if it were just me, waiting for you to come to me and be my hero. Waiting for you to come home.” the redhead whispered as she shut off the blender and leaned on the counter.

“Barbara.” Kara spoke in a warning tone as she shoved her spoon into her bowl of cereal trying to reject her friends advances. She tried to focus her attention anywhere else but those beautiful blue eyes of here would always wander back to Barbara, in her flimsy tank top and short pyjama shorts that perfectly complemeted her naturally curvy figure and gave a great outline of her ass. The tank top that exposed her pierced navel and toned stomach, her soft yet strong arms. Her fat ass cheeks hanging out from her shorts with a wet patch in between her legs, so much fluid that it threatened to leak through the flimsy fabric.

She saw Barbara smirk, the little minx knowing she was at least in her head. Honestly, she could kick Barbara’s ass right now. She should with the bullshit she was pulling here! How long had she wanted Kara like this? The blonde now knew that there was no longer a big prude behind those devilish baby blue eyes. Barbara on the other hand knew that there was a beast inside Kara. She just needed to wake her up.

“I like it when you say my name like that Kara.” Barbara whispered, barely audible but the hushed sound obviously didn’t escape Kara’s hearing and her eyes snapped back up to look at Barbara. She chose that moment to take a banana and peel it slowly, smirking as the fleshy center of the fruit was exposed. Dropping her mouth open, she licked up the side of the fruit, rolling her tongue around the tip when she reached it and giggled when she heard Kara’s spoon clatter to the bowl.

Kara was like a lost puppy. She needed to leave or lock herself in the bathroom and relieve herself right now because every fiber in her body was screaming at her to strip Barbara naked and punish her for teasing. She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t even realized Barbara had closed in on her, her full lips now smearing against the creamy nectar of that poor banana. Barbara finally bit down and chewed on the banana before handing her a glass of the smoothie that she had made.

“Here try it. I promise it’s good.” Barbara cooed, fluttering her eyes and posing like a goddamn seducttress. Kara reluctantly took the glass from her friend and started drinking it and what do you know? It was actually quite delicious and the cool liquid instantly made her dry mouth and throat feel much better. That was when she felt hot breath and lips dragging over the skin of her neck and she choked on the drink. She dropped the cup and it splattered all over Kara and Barbara.

“What the fuck do you think your doing?!” Kara yelled, completely livid. In an instant she had Barbara dangling off the ground, pinning her by her hands against the fridge. “You have no idea what you’ve just gotten yourself into.”

“Oh, am I supposed to be afraid? Are you gonna punish me for being a naughty girl?” Barbara spoke softly taunting Kara further as she let her lips ghost over a bit of smoothie that had spilled on Kara’s chin. That’s when Kara finally snapped and Barbara couldn’t help but break out into a big, dumb grin. It didn’t last long as Kara tightened her grip on Barbara’s wrists, making the redhead squirm and writhe against her body of steel. She slammed her hips forward into Barbara, knocking the breath out of the weaker girl. Kara couldn’t help but be a little satisfied as Barbara winced and squirmed under her pressure, bucking against her body. She wasn’t doing anything that could break bones, she still had that much self-control but Kara let a big grin spread across her face as Barbara’s smug smile died on her lips.

“Don’t fucking test me Barbara. If you want me to stop you better tell me right now, because after this I won’t. If you really want this, you’re mine until I’m finished with you. But you don’t know what you’re in for, I’m warning you.” Kara growled as she turned Barbara around and drew her wrists together behind her back and holding the there with one hand. Barbara struggled a bit but obviously Kara held her grip with ease.

Barbara twisted her head around to look at her and the girl now seemed to be unsure, like she had just now realized that she was in way over her head. Kara could see how fast the other girl’s heart was pounding and how her pulse was hammering inside of her neck.

“Decide. Now.” Kara demanded, digging her nails into the sensitive flesh of Barbara’s hip where her tank top wasn’t long enough to cover. Barbara hissed as Kara’s nails burned angry red marks into her creamy white skin, letting her mouth fall open farther at the sharp sting.

“Don’t stop. Please for the love of God don’t stop!” Barbara begged. That was all Kara needed to hear. In nanoseconds, Barbara found herself completely naked and exposed, her wet juices running down her bare thighs as she found herself flipped over Kara’s shoulder. Her clothes were in tatters all over the floor and her head was spinning so fast that she couldn’t tell up from down and left from right. Barbara groaned as Kara forced her legs apart and grabbed the thick mounds of flesh of her ass, running her fingertips over Barbara’s lily white ass like claws. Barbara let out an embarassing squeak as Kara spread her cheeks apart and probed her asshole with her fingers. The muscukar ring of flesh clenched up at the unwelcome contact but Kara slowly worked it loose until it opened and accepted her finger.

“Oh fuck!” Barbara cried, writhing and kicking over her friends shoulder, her rectum under assault from Kara’s invading fingers. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s slim waist and held on for dear life as Kara milked her asshole, in the most humiliating position possible no less. Of course she couldn’t just bend Barbara over like a normal person, she had to be a damn show off and carry Barbara around on her shoulder, like a hunter who had just caught his biggest prize. She was up there for what felt like hours, drooling and moaning like a slut as Kara stuffed her ass with fingers, two, three, four, who knows how many. Her clitoris was throbbing from rubbing against Kara’s bare shoulder and no doubt her ruined snatch was making a mess.

Barbara was abruptly put down but quickly pinned against the counter, completely flush against Kara’s body. Kara appreciated the way she could feel Barbara’s tiny gasps against her cheek as the girl’s stomach flinched. Kara gripped one of Barbara’s stiff nipples and twisted, making Barbara whine. This shouldn’t be happening, she shouldn’t be doing this but this was Barbara’s doing. She needed to be punished. Kara twisted harder before releasing Barbara’s reddened nipple and replaced her hand with her mouth. She leaned down and licked around the irritated bud of nerves before sucking it into her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Barbara’s chest heaved as her hand came around front to thread into Kara’s hair, which she didn’t realize was a mistake. Immediately Kara was pulling back with a loud suck as she released Barbara’s nipple and grabbed the girl’s wrist. She yanked them down and pinned them to the counter.

“Touch me without permission again and I’ll make you regret it.” Kara warned. Barbara looked like she was about to argue but she clamped her mouth shut when she saw the look on Kara’s face. “Good girl.” Kara reached around her to unplug the blender and brought Barbara’s arms together to twist the length of the chord around Barbara’s wrists tightly. Barbara whimpered but was cut off as her mouth was assaulted by Kara’s. Barbara could barely breath as Kara kissed her deeply, her lips relentless and almost suffocating in their pursuit. Feeling light headed, Barbara sagged into Kara and quickly felt the stronger girl grip her ass and lift her up, pressing their bodies together.

Kara smirked, inching away to hear Barbara gasp harshly for air that she had purposefully deprived her of. She barely gave the redhead a moment to recover before claiming her mouth again, kissing her slower so she could slip her tongue in between Barbara’s lips. The Girl of Steel pawed as Barbara’s firm breasts, kneading the soft flesh roughly and getting her hands sticky from the smoothie that coated Barbara’s skin. Kara pulled back from Barbara’s mouth and instead attached her lips to the sticky skin of her throat and sucked her way along the fragile tendons inside until she could feel them pumping as fast as Barbara’s heart.

“You were right Barbara. That was a really good recipe but I think it could use something else.” Kara mused as she shoved her hand in between Barbara’s legs and swiped two fingers through her folds. Barbara gasped, shuddering in Kara’s grip but was immediately dissapointed when Kara retracted her hand. Kara brought her hand up to where some of the smoothie had collected in the grove of Barbara’s collarbone and dipped them in the fruity liquid before presenting her fingers to Barbara.

“Suck them.” Kara ordered. Barbara obeyed without a second thought, taking the whole length of Kara’s fingers and tasted herself as she sucked Kara’s fingers dry.

“That was some stunt you pulled Barbara, teasing me all that time. You know how hard it is to keep some self control right now? Do you realize how hard it is to keep my strength in check just enough so that I don’t break you like a toothpick?” Kara growled as she pulled away and held Barbara’s face in place, her hand squeezing around the girl’s jaw.

“Kara I.. please...I…” Barbara looked absolutely shocked and lost for words as her flushed chest heaved with the exhertion of her breathing.

“No. Not another word from you. Not until I’m finished.” Kara ordered, lifting Barbara by her thighs so she was forced to sit ass naked on the cool counter. 

“Wait! Kara we’re gonna get the counter…” Kara cut off Barbara’s words off, pressing a palm over her moving lips.

“Shut up. You don’t get to speak unless I ask you a question.” Kara growled as she gripped Barbara’s tied hands and raised them up to where the handle of the cupboard jutted out from the door. She hooked the cord of the blender where Barbara’s wrists were bound onto the handle, letting them hand suspended above the girl. “You’re here for me to play with now. If you are not a good girl for me, I am going to make you regret it.”

Kara took in Barbara’s wide darkened eyes with gratification, knowing they mirrored the darkness of her own. Kara leaned back and admired Barbara like this, bound and naked on her own kitchen counter. She sat perfectly still except for a slight tremor in her thigh as Kara eyed the shimmer of arousal between her thighs. Kara took her own shirt off, freeing her perky breasts as she grabbed the pitcher of smoothie that was resting next to Barbara. She grasped Barbara by her hair and pulled her head back gently, tilting the pitcher and drizzling the sticky red liquid onto Barbara’s creamy skin.

“Never got to fully appreciate the taste of this smoothie before.” Kara chuckled as Barbara shivered when the smoothie ran down her neck, between her breasts and onto her smooth stomach. Kara ran a finger through some of the thick liquid on Barbara’s tummy and moved her wet finger to a nipple that was already stiff, spreading the moisture over the outer edge and brushing it over the tip with more pressure. Barbara hissed and moved to squeeze her thighs shut but Kara caught them before they got the chance and instead squeezed herself snuggly in between them.

“Naughty girl. Don’t you dare close these while I’m playing with you.” Kara ordered. She smacked the outside of Barbara’s thighs in a gentle manner for her but it still registered quite a lot of pain for Barbara as the poor girl howled and there was a red handprint ingrained into her juicy thigh. Kara yanked Barbara’s head back by her hair again and sucked away at teh girl’s neck, cleaning up the thick liquid that had accumulated there. She licked up the underside of her jaw and nipped and the edge, drawing a wonderful sound of Barbara’s rushed brething right in her ear.

“Aww, poor little girl. You want your clitty in my mouth instead don’t you?” Kara taunted causing Barbara to whine. Kara took the shell of Barbara’s ear into her mouth and bit down on it, her hand in Barbara’s hair forcing the girl’s head to the side.

“Kara, Karaaaa! Please I need you soo bad!” Barbara cried, desperate for some source of relief for the throbbing in between her thighs.

“I thought I told you not to talk. You won’t get what you want unless you do as your told.” Kara warned. 

“I’m sorry!” Barbara purred, giving Kara a cute smile that was quickly wiped off her face when Kara smacked her other thigh and biting down on her nipple, forcing a shrill shriek from the redhead. Kara quickly soothed the irritated area, gently suckling and lapping around the bud, causing Barbara to pant even more. She licked along the sticky red trail traveling up Barbara’s chest, cleaning her creamy skin and forcing Barbara to fidget and pant against her body. Kara made her way lower and lower, tickling across her abs and moving to kiss her hipbone. Kara just seemed intent on torturing the poor heroine as much as possible before giving her what she really wanted.

Right on cue, Kara pulled at Barbara’s hips and got on her knees, digging her teeth into the soft flesh of her thighs. She distracted Barbara by nibbling on her thighs while smacking her ass when she would least expect it. Kara would put more and more pressure into each strike, delighting in the way Barbara’s body jerked in suprise at every spank. Kara finally lowered her mouth and without warning, dove between Barbara’s lower lips, her pussy already dripping down to her ass and soiling the counter. Barbara tensed and gasped at the new feeling, Kara’s tongue hardly being gentle as she licked broad pressured strokes between sticky lips and over her swollen clit.

“Good girl Babs. So wet for me.” Kara praised, returning to her task and humming over Barbara’s clit as she circled the bundle of nerves generously. Barbara couldn’t even stop the soft moans from escaping her throat or the waus her hips swirled around on their own. Kara roughly grabbed her thighs and spread them apart even further, holding them perfectly still despite Barbara’s best efforts.

“If you move again, I’m not gonna let you cum Babs.” Kara warned. Her deep husky voice sounded like sex and only made Barbara want to thrust down even harder. Instead, she obeyed and tensed her muscles up, struggling to stay still and Kara’s tongue dropped lower and lower, carefully licking inside her.

Kara was actually concerned whether or not Barbara would be okay becuase the throbbing she felt on her tongue was so fast that it couldn’t be healthy. No wonder why she was so desperate for sex. She began to work her tongue in and out of Barbara’s clenching sex as slowly as she could, driving Barbara mad.

“Karaaa! Fuck, please! I need more!” Barbara yelled, instantly regretting her words as Kara withdrew her tongue and backed away from Barbara’s soaking sex. Barbara’s jaw dropped in shock and she wanted to cry. Getting denied when she was this close to orgasm. Before she could even beg, Kara undid the cord binding her hands and roughly picked her up before turning her around and bending her over. Kara quickly grabbed a nearby stool and used it to place her leg underneath Barbara and support her lower body so her ass was all the way up in the air. 

“You’re going to shut the fuck up like I told you, and you’re going to stay still like a good girl while I stretch you until you cum so hard that you can’t feel your legs. Understand?” Kara finished running her hand up to grasp Barbara’s red hair and push her face against the counter as her ass went further up in the air, her entire body supported by Kara’s leg. Barbara could only muster a small whimper but she most definitely looked turned on if not slightly terrified.

“Yes.” Barbara agreed in a tiny voice before Kara ran her hands smoothly down her back and over her ass cheeks before teasing her fingers over Barbara’s glistening folds. 

“You want me to fuck you hard.” Kara circled her fingertips around Barbara’s entrance, just about to work them inside when something caught her eye and she was struck with an idea.

“Yes! God, Kara pleaseeee! I want it soo freaking bad!” Barbara begged kicking her legs impatiently. Kara reached for the item on the counter, running her hand over the curved yellow skin and wondering if her idea would work. Kara used her spit as lube and rubbed her saliva over the fruit until it was nice and slick. Biting her lip, Kara positioned the fruit at Barbara’s entrance and sank it into her core without warning. Barbara tensed up and squeaked as she felt herself being stretched wide and filled up far beyond what she was ready for.

“Jesus Christ Kara! What is that!” Barbara choked on her own spit as she squirmed and wriggled restlessly over Kara’s leg. “Ohhhh fuck…” Barbara whined as Kara began to slowly pump the banana in and out of her sex, making sure to take it easy so Barbara’s sex could adjust to the object. Kara giggled as she ran a doothing hand down the small of Barbara’s back.

“A banana.” Kara whispered with a big grin as Barbara twisted her body around to catch a glimpse of the fruit penetrating her. “Hey! Quit moving around!” Kara scolded as she forced Barbara back into her previous position, causing the redhead to growl. Kara responded with a few rough spanks to her ass that shut the heroine up quickly.

“Since when the hell are bananas sooo big?” Barbara whined, her voice turning into nothing but a string of profane moans as she struggled to adjust to teh width of the banana buried deep inside of her. The more Kara moved, the slicker Barbara’s sex got and the more she adjusted to the size and width of the curved fruit. Kara picked up her pace, beginning to thrust into Barbara with a stead rhythm that had her hands struggling to grip on the surface of the counter top. With every stroke, Kara pushed it deeper and the curled length was hitting the sweet spot inside the moaning girl’s heat.

“Oh fuck! Faster! Please Kara faster!” Barbara begged. Just like that, Kara slowed the strokes to a crawl and give Barbara a flurry of smacks, taking care to use very little of her strength. Still, it was enough to make Barbara shriek and turn her ass a shade of cherry red.

“I decide how hard I fuck you.” Kara growled, giving Barbara’s ass a rough squeeze. Barbara made a desperate whining noise wrapping her arms around Kara’s leg and holding on as she struggled over Kara’s leg.

“Ohh please mistress. Mistress please, your girl needs you to fuck her so hard.” Barbara whined, trying to appeal to Kara’s current dominance by moving her ass up to chase after Kara’s hand.

“You just can’t keep your mouth shut can you?” Kara scolded, retracting the banana from Barbara’s dripping sex and holding the glistening length in front of Barbara’s face. “Suck it. Now.” Barbara obeyed immediately, leaning her head to the side to take the yellow length in her mouth, sucking her own cum off the fruit.

“”Good girl. That’s the only way to keep you quiet isn’t it? You like slurping up your own cum?” Kara slapped Barbara’s ass again, causing the heroine to whine around the banana. “I fucking love your ass Barbara. I love how big and juicy it is. I can play with these all day long, I love having my hands on it.” Kara praised, emphasizing her words with another squeeze. “Now, who’s going to be a good little girl and cum when I tell her to?”

“Me.” Barbara forced out while still sucking on the banana. Kara was satisfied with the response and removed the fruit from Barbara’s mouth. She brought it back down to Barbara’s pussy and thrusted the length into her far rougher than before. She set the fastest pace she had used so far and watched as Barbara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth dropped open with a whimper. The sight made Kara’s own sex throb with purpose and she moved her free hand to satisfy herself, shoving it down her shorts and fingering herself. 

Kara slowed down, circling her own clit with two fingers feeling that she was close as well. Kara thrusted the banana into Barbara rapidly, fucking herself at the same time. Kara could feel the other girl’s body tensing up, every muscle locked into place and begging for release.

“Cum for me. Now.” Kara ordered. In a confirmation that Kara had her friend’s body under her complete control, she watched Barbara shudder uncontrollably over her leg as she held onto the counter for dear life, her quivering thighs struggling to help her ride the waves that were cresting up inside of her. The melting heat washed over her body, the sounds she made were strangled and choked as the orgasm hit her with full force, and Kara offered her no rest as she kept ramming the fruit into her at a fast pace. One climax turned into two as Barbara’s writhing body was easily held down by Kara and she had no choice but to obey the blonde Kryptonian as she obliterated her sex.

Kara slipped over the edge soon after, Barbara’s soft moans of exhausted satisfaction drawing a response out of her. She held Barbara up with one arm while using the other to finger herself to orgasm, allowing her body to arch and release. She almost lost her footing but was able to regain it before she sent herself and Barbara tumbling to the ground. Both girls were spent and weary, Kara quickly scooped Barbara up in her arms and brought her into her bedroom. She tucked her in before turning to leave until she felt a weak grip on her wrist.

“Kara wait. Don’t go. Stay with me.” Barbara insisted in her post coital state.

“But Barb, what about your dad. If he walks in on this, on us he’s gonna…” Kara trailed off. “Look I’m gonna clean our mess out there, then I’m going home.”

“C’monnn Kara. Pleaseeeeee?” Barbara pouted, putting on her best puppy dog face. Kara stared at her for a few seconds before caving in.

“Fine. I’ll stay but if your dad catches us, it’s on you. Now let me go clean up before I come back.” Kara said going outside to fix the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter. As always comment and leave kudos. Please forgive any mistakes and sorry if this chapter isn't as good. I had awful writer's block with this story combined with life smacking me in the face


	9. Tape Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last chapter, Barbara and Kara dive back into the tapes. Barbara is ready until she sees someone she's all too familiar with on screen and she doesn't know how to feel...

Barbara groaned as the sunlight hit her hazy eyes. Slowly but surely she remembered the events of last night before her eyes shot open and she practically jumped out of bed to see a very amused Kara standing in the doorway in just her panties and a flimsy tank top. Barbara groaned at the sudden soreness in her body, no doubt a result of their “activities” last night.

“Well you look like a hot mess Babs. You might want to take a hot shower.” Kara suggested. Yeah a hot shower sounded really nice to Barbara.

“Jeez do I really smell that bad” Barbara asked lifting her arms to smell her own odor.

“No! I mean that’s not what I meant at all. You smell fine, well actually you smell like arousal but thats-”

“Kara!” Barbara shrieked. Kara quickly cringed at her own words before going into damage control mode. She wasn’t exactly wrong though.

“Alright, alright yeah hot shower sounds really good. Hey do you know if my dad came home?” Barbara asked.

“Well I flew back to Smallville at dawn just to meet up with my folks and tell them I’d be out another day before I came back here. If Jim showed, he must’ve done so while I was gone.” Kara explained.

“Right well I’m gonna take that shower and eat some breakfast, unless you’ve eaten all my cereal while I’ve been sleeping.” Barbara teased. Kara rolled her eyes but still cracked a toothy grin.

“So you got jokes now huh Babs?” Kara teased.

“Yeah well, you know. Anyway I’m going to run that shower now, although I’d like some company.” Barbara shot Kara the sexiest look she can muster.

“Well I took a shower but you go right ahead Babs.” Kara tried to respond without showing too much lust, leaning casually against the doorway. Barbara responded by stripping right there in front of Kara, causing the Kryptonians throat to go dry. Kara bit her lip as Barbara kicked off her shorts and took off her tank top, and did a little twirl showing of the angry little red marks that Kara had imprinted into her soft, creamy flesh last night. “See you in a few minutes Kara!” Kara teased blowing the blonde a kiss before closing the door to the bathroom,

“That little…” Kara groaned as she just shook her head and debated for a few minutes. “God damn you Barbara.” Kara chuckled as she took off her clothes and went into the bathroom.  
***  
“Karaaa!” Barbara practically sang as Kara flushed their bodies together, their wet bodies rubbing against each other in all the right places as the warm water serenaded them. Instead of responding, Kara took Barbara’s tongue between her lips and sucked on it gently. The only response she received was a moan as Barbara stuck her tongue out further, enjoying how it felt and the sloppy sounds Kara made as she sucked. Barbara felt her knees growing weak from all the rush of emotions she was feeling in her body from the moment. Lust, confusion, love. Luckily Kara lifted her up by her thick thighs and Barbara moaned into the blonde’s mouth as she wrapped her legs around the Kryptonian’s shimmering abs.

Barbara grabbed the crook of Kara’s neck and softly pushed her towards her breasts. Kara quickly lowered her mouth and teased Barbara’s left rock hard nipple with her tongue, flicking it around and drawing circles around it. Barbara moaned loudly as Kara finally took it into her mouth and sucked on it gently, giving it a little flick. Wanting to give her other breast attention, Kara held Barbara up and gently cupped it with her other hand. The feeling of Barbara’s breasts were nothing like the ever felt before. Soft, warm, she could feel herself getting wetter as her arousal mixed with the warm water. As she played with the pink nipples in her mouth, she took the chance to explore Barbara’s body. Barbara wouldn't stop buckling as she moaned in pleasure.

Kara began kissing her way down Barbara’s body, taking her time to appreciate every little mark or freckle she had in her skin. The lower Kara went, the more Barbara moaned. She came back up to Barbara’s breasts, giving them a squeeze, this time taking each nipple into her mouth and nibbling on it gently, making Barbara scream in surprise. Kara giggled in satisfaction feeling proud of herself for making Barbara feel so good.

“Kara please, I need you!” Barbara practically sobbed as she buried her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara lifted the other girl higher so that Barbara’s legs were resting on her shoulders and the redhead’s shaved sex was right in front of her face. Kara shrugged with a smirk before finally placing her mouth on Barbara’s pussy and giving it a nice long lick. Barbara almost choked as she gasped from the newfound pleasure. She grabbed Kara’s hair and starting moving her sex against Kara’s long tongue.

"Mmm..." Barbara felt a buzz as Kara spoke between her legs. "You taste delicious." Barbara couldn't even speak as she struggled to catch her breath. Kara took in her clit into her mouth sucking on it gently as Barbara began to tremble and quickly came as the hot water rained down on both of the girls...

“Kara that was amazing!” Barbara exclaimed as the girls got dressed after getting out of the shower. The blonde bit back a grin at how good she made the redhead feel.

“Well you weren’t too bad yourself Babs.” Kara smiled, remembering how the girl had got on her knees back in the shower and eaten her out until she had come herself. “So, is this gonna become a regular thing or is this just a one off?”

“Well, do you want it to become a regular thing because… I’d be fine with it.” Barbara responded in a shy tone. Kara couldn’t help but snort at her sudden timidness.

“Alright, alright Barbara we’ll see how this goes. Whatever this is exactly.” Kara replied. Barbara simply smirked as she pulled on her shirt.

“Right then. Anyway we still had six tapes left before we got… sidetracked.” Barbara changed the subject. Kara looked at her confused for a moment before her eyes lit up and she remembered why she was at Barbara’s house to begin with.

“Oh right, I can’t believe I forgot about Diana’s tapes. I guess we can watch one more for today. I’ve got to get back to Smallville soon.” Kara said.

“Yeah I better get caught up on schoolwork today too. Not to mention I have to get out there and bash some criminal skulls as Batgirl tonight. I can’t skip out again.” Barbara replied as she flopped down on her bed.

“Well then, one more tape.” Kara affirmed as she went to Barbara’s computer to start the next tape before flopping down on the bed next to Barbara.

The tape opened with Diana kneeling, completely naked with her flawless alabaster skin on display. If there was a truly flawless woman on this planet, it had to be her. Not a single mark, blemish or tan line to be found. Certainly not like Barbara who had picked up a more than a few cuts, bruises and gashes in her career as Batgirl. Thankfully most of them healed well but a few had been bad and ingrained themselves into her skin as angry scar marks. 

“Oh kitten. Look at you. We’re gonna have so much fun tonight.” a sultry voice exclaimed as a curvy woman in a catsuit stepped out of the shadows, emerald eyes glimmering in the light. Barbara’s jaw dropped as the redhead immediately shot up in shock. Catwoman. What the hell was she doing on these tapes?! The redhead couldn’t help but pause the video and rub her eyes to confirm she wasn’t just hallucinating in her lusty, post coital state.

“What the hell is she doing there?!” Barbara growled. Kara placed her hands on Barbara’s shoulders and sat her back down on the bed. She had never liked Catwoman, not one bit. She was a lying, thieving, manipulative woman who was so good at what she did she could even play Bruce like a fiddle. That’s probably what she hated the most. The fact that she was a criminal at heart who stole diamonds like they were candy yet she always got a slap on the wrist from Bruce and never really had to pay for her crimes. Barbara had seen criminals who were guilty of far less egregious things getting beat to a pulp by Batman yet Selina giving Bruce the slip multiple times.

“You alright there red? You look like you’re about to blow up.” Kara pointed out. Barbara took a deep breath before saying another word.

“Yeah sorry, I just… ugh. What is she doing there? Diana having sex with other heroes is one thing but a villain?! Catwoman of all people?” Barbara exclaimed.

“But she’s like an anti-hero or something, right?” Kara asked and the look on Barbara’s face pretty much let Kara know her opinion on the matter. “Alright well look, maybe she has some reason. Let’s just check it out.” Barbara rolled her eyes but played the video regardless.

“Just so we’re clear Selina, if I do this, you won’t carry out your plans to steal amazon artifacts from the Themysciran embassy?” Diana inquired, the usually dominant amazon still in a subservient position on her knees.

“Yeah, yeah but let’s be honest with each other princess. You want this just as much as I do. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be naked, kneeling on my floor right now. You would just fight me but don’t worry, I’ll make sure you love this as much as I do.” Selina monologued as she circled Diana, running her fingers along the amazon’s back, around her neck and up to her chin. Diana just gulped as the blonde gripped her chin and pulled her head back by her hair to show off her face for the camera. That’s when Catwoman unsheathed the claws on her suit and brought them up to Diana’s suddenly nervous face.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me right princess? Because you do know what I do to disobedient little brats who don’t do as they’re told right? With you being royalty and all, I don’t know if you’re gonna obey me.” Selina purred. She ghosted the claws over Diana’s cheeks, dragging them across the skin but not hard enough to break it.

“Ugh, I-I understand perfectly, mistress.” Diana struggled as Selina dragged the claws down her body and started circling her hardened nipples. Selina crouched down to get level with Diana and buried her face in Diana’s neck eliciting a deep moan from the amazon.

“Good girl.” Selina whispered as she roughly sucked on the sensitive flesh of Diana’s neck, leaving angry red hickies in her wake as she peppered rough kisses up the amazon’s neck and nibbled on her earlobe. All Diana could do was moan and whimper as she struggled to stay still between Selina attacking her neck and circling her nipples with her sharp claws. Eventually Selina ran the metal claws down Diana’s toned stomach making the amazon gasp and shiver, earning her a rough smack to her breasts.

“Stay still or else there will be plenty more where that came from girl.” Selina growled, dragging her claws with more pressure over Diana’s torso and leaving bright red marks in her wake. Still not enough to draw blood luckily for her and Barbara was honestly unsettled that she was enjoying Diana getting tormented this much by Catwoman of all people. Yet the redhead couldn’t help herself even as she tried her hardest to not enjoy this. Every moan, gasp, yelp, shiver, shudder, whimper and squeak from Diana has Selina teased her was like a drug to Barbara. She couldn’t get enough of Diana in this state, a tall, proud amazon being reduced to this every single time.

Diana whimpered as Selina roughly pulled her into a deep kiss, the blonde sucking on her lower lip as she invaded the amazon’s mouth with her tongue. Barbara saw Diana’s tongue lash out in response, the amazon actually showing some fight and their kiss quickly turned into a war of who could dominate the other. In the end Selina won by giving Diana a rough smack on her thigh, making the amazon break focus.

“Oh, feisty little kitty aren’t we. I’m glad, I like a girl with some fire inside her.” Selina purred as she pulled Diana back in for rough kiss, biting on the amazon’s lip so hard she drew a little blood and elicited a sharp yelp from Diana before essentially shoving her tongue down the amazon’s throat. It was clear that Diana hadn’t expected that as she struggled to fight against Selina’s unwelcome invasion into her mouth. Eventually she could only moan in approval as Selina wrapped her hand around the amazon’s throat, controlling Diana’s breathing as they kissed. When Selina finally broke off her cheeks were red in the cutest blush Barbara had ever seen and she was a drooling mess. Barbara couldn’t tell whether there was more of Selina’s saliva or Diana’s and she usually wasn’t into sloppy kissing, but that was undeniably hot.

It wasn’t over for the amazon though as she gasped and whimpered as Selina’s clawed hands made their way down to her increasingly wet snatch. Diana let out a guttural moan as Selina spread her puffy lips open with two of her fingers while a third dragged it’s clawed tip over her outer labia, up to her clitoris as the cat burgler circled around Diana’s little nub. Diana shivered at the cold, sharp metal invading her most sensitive parts. Selina let a sinister smile overtake her features as wetness began to pool and drip out of Diana’s slit.

“Damn you really are as kinky as they say. What kind of girl get’s wet when they have a metal claw against their labia?” Selina asked rhetorically. Diana whimpered as Selina chose to brush her claw over her clit and lips very gently before she finally gave the amazon a break. “I have something I think you’re gonna love princess.”

Selina quickly walked out of frame to go grab something and came back with a box before taking out a headband with little cat ears. She placed with black furred cat ears on Diana’s head as the amazon simply blinked, confused like she didn’t know what to think about this. The cat ears were black in color and nearly matched Diana’s hair, the pointy ears resembling an actual cat very well and even Barbara had to admit they looked freaking cute. Selina smirked lifting something else from the box and walking over behind the amazon then gently securing around her neck a black collar like choker with red lace detail, a black bow tied perfectly over a golden hoop and secured to the hoop was a little gold heart shaped charm that had the word ‘princess’ engraved on it in black with a little red bell. Well this had certainly taken a turn.

“Oh hold on, I almost forgot!” Selina exclaimed as she grabbed a marker a drew whiskers on Diana’s face and a little black dot on her nose. Selina stepped back to admire her work, grinning ear to ear as Diana bit her lip, a bit of a bashful look beginning to overtake her features. Honestly, she looked absolutely adorable to Barbara. She would love to devour the amazon while she was like this, looking like the most beautiful kitten Barbara had ever seen. Selina then took out a bowl that had the word “babygirl” inscribed on it in red and also took out a bowl of milk. She poured the white liquid in the bowl before placing it in front of Diana.

“Drink up kitten. I still have one more thing for you while you finish your milk.” Selina grinned. When Diana hesitated in leaning forward and lapping at the milk, Selina impatiently put her foot on the back of the amazon’s neck and pushed the amazon face down into the bowl, forcing the amazon to lap at the milk. The blonde then took out the final accessory in the box: a fluffy cat tail with fur the same color as the ears and a baby pink tipped tail but it was what was at the other end that made Seline bite her lip and grin a little, an inch wide stainless steel plug served as an anchor to the tail. Selina bent down and admired the view of Diana’s ass up in the air as a result of her being bent forward lapping up the milk in her bowl.

“Relax for me kitten.” Selina ordered as she brushed the cold tip against Diana’s puckered hole. Diana’s eyes shot open as she realized what Selina was doing and she shifted in place a little trying to prepare herself. Sadly the camera was in front of Diana so the girls couldn’t see the plug being inserted into Diana’s ass but still, the figure and curve of the amazon’s back as her perfect ass was up in the air was something to admire. The groan and tiny whimper from the amazon let Barbara know that the plug was inside her and this was confirmed when Selina stood up and a fluffy tail stood up from Diana’s backside.

“Good girl, your ass is trained well. Didn’t even need lube to take that.” Selina praised as she walked over to the lens and picked up the camera. Diana took her face out of the bowl, a little bit of milk scattered across her lips and cheeks, the amazon panting with her usually crystal blue eyes darkened with lust. Selina walked around behind Diana to capture the view of the tail inserted in between Diana’s plump ass cheeks. “Give a little show to the camera princess.”

She obeyed immediately, wiggling her ass and making the furry tail wag behind her. Selina then placed the camera down to show the view of Diana’s ass and walked out of frame for a few moments before coming back with a leash. She hooked it into Diana’s collar and pulled roughly, making Diana get up on her knees.

“Good kitty. You want a reward?” Selina cooed. Diana nodded her head up and down, softly whining as Selina gently ran her fingers over the flawless features of her face. “So fucking pretty. What a beautiful little kitten you are and all mine.” the cat burglar sighed as she tugged the leash rough enough to make Diana drop back down on all fours. Selina pulled up a chair before yanking the amazon roughly over her knee. Selina trailed her eyes over the amazon’s back before reaching the tail, her hand followed her eyes pausing as it reached the base of the tail and gave a light tug. Diana’s reaction was immediate, her cheeks flushed red, her back arched, her hands firmly gripped Selina’s thigh, and she made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

“Does kitten like her tail tugged?” Diana opened her eyes half way to look up at Selina and nodded her panting more from arousal than acting. Selina smirked gently tugging the leash again to gain the amazon’s full attention before speaking. “Tell me.”

“I-I like my tail tugged!” Diana whimpered, again shifting her ass but Selina pulled her hand away keeping her from tugging at the tail. Selina nodded her approval and gave the tail another small tug pulling the same reaction from Diana but her mouth was a little more vocal.

“M-more! I want more!”Diana moaned. Selina raised a brow but her hand changed location moving instead to Diana’s ass cheek pinching the supple flesh enough to warrant a squeak before she soothed the spot tugging lightly on the leash. How Diana was such a glutton for punishment Barbara would never understand.

“Well then, I got something for you.” Selina rasped as she reached for her box with Diana still draped over her lap and pulling out another tail, with a plug that was twice as big than the one that was inside Diana currently. Selina brought it down to Diana’s moist sex, rubbing the cold metal against her warm folds, causing the amazon to gasp as she buried her face in Selina’s leg trying to keep her composure. Selina grinned as she coated the plug in Diana’s juices, using the amazon’s arousal as lube. The cat burglar briefly inserted the plug into Diana’s pussy, making the amazon jolt forward and yelp in suprise. It was nothing that she hadn’t taken before but she quickly picked up her breathing as Selina pushed the plug all the way inside of her and twisted it around a few times.

“Present yourself babygirl.” Selina commanded. Diana brought her hands back to spread her cheeks and presented her deflowered holes, the tight ring of muscle that made up her anus stretching around the plug with ease. Selina brushed her finger around the ring of muscle and gently tickled it, causing Diana to flinch and let out a soft moan. Selina gripped the tail and slowly pulled out the plug, Diana’s ass stretching even further around the widest part of the plug as it gripped the toy until Selina managed to pull it out completely.

“Clean this for me babygirl.” Selina commanded as she put the other plug in Diana’s mouth, catching the amazon off guard and causing her to let out an annoyed groan at being forced to taste herself. She was met by a flurry of rough smacks to her thighs as a response that caused her to briefly let go off her ass, making the plump flesh an appetizing target for punishment as well. Diana threw her head back in pleasure and pain, still gagged with the plug in her mouth as Selina rained down a flurry of rough smacks that quickly turned her ass a shade of bright pink. The amazon weakly kicked her legs in response as the sound of Selina’s palm colliding with her juicy ass filled the room.

“Plenty more where that came from kitten. Don’t show me attitude again because I honestly wouldn’t mind turning your ass a shade of bright red. It would suit you.” Selina threatened as she roughly groped the stinging flesh, dragging her claws over the pink flesh, causing Diana to groan in response. At this point, Barbara knew it wouldn’t be a tape if Diana’s ass didn’t get reddened or marked at least once. “Now open yourself up again.” 

Diana yelped as Selina spit on her stretched ass, the warm saliva quickly seeping inside of her and moistening the tight ring of flesh again. Her thumb very gently rubbed on the puckered hole. Diana’s fingers turned white and shaky as she held apart her cheeks. Selina spat on her hole again and spread the makeshift lube on the hole before removing her clawed glove and dipping in her thumb so just her nail disappeared. Diana made a choked sound but if she was in discomfort she didn’t say. Selina took this as a good sign and removed her thumb. “Every kitten needs a tail,” She pressed the plug to Diana and Barbara held her breath as she watched Diana’s hole suck it in eagerly after some coaxing.

Diana hissed and she released her cheeks. Selina watched the tail swing as Diana got herself accustomed to the bigger plug. Selina pet the tail all the way down to the tip. Then gently pulled on it to meet a resistance and Diana cursing under her breath.

“What was that kitten?” Selina leaned over her resting her forearms on Diana’s back. She knew she bumped the tail a little farther in as she leaned. Diana’s breath was more shallow and she began to stir over Selina’s knee. Selina eased some of the pressure back as Diana turned and nudged her nose against Selina’s arm. “Oh good girl,” Selina cooed as she ran her fingers through Diana's black mane.

“Off kitty girl.” Selina commanded as Diana slid off of Selina’s lap, her pussy now nice and moist after all the stimulation between Selina teasing it with the plug and rubbing against the smooth fabric of Selina’s catsuit that covered the other woman’s own thick thighs. “But before your reward, you need to be a good kitten first. Now, let's take a walk.” Selina pulled on the chain and began to walk. Diana moved slowly at first and Selina continued to tug her along. But Diana still was reluctant. “Kitty, keep walking.” Selina said in a warning tone as she took another step and Diana finally took the crawl next to her at a faster pace. She walked her around the whole space before stopping back at the chair. “You can take a break.” Selina released the chain and let it fall to the floor. Selina unzipped her suit and stripped down to the lingerie set she was wearing beneath.

A black lace nightie with black sheer that covered her breasts, a pair of thin black lace panties, and a black garter on her right thigh. She sat down on the chair as Diana crawled over to her and and nudged her knee with his head. Selina pet the long black strands and Barbara could see the slow flicker as Diana finally fell into her role. She licked Selina’s thigh, flat tongued and all the way to the softest part of her inner thigh. She switched legs and nibbled down on to the skin. Selina yelped and pushed Diana’s head back, “No. bad kitty! You don’t bite your owner.”

Diana sat back with a adorable little frown. Barbara looked down to see the wetness of Diana’s sex. It had already began to dribble out juices and her pussy lips were nice and puffy at this point. When Diana leaned back into Selina, she kissed where she had nipped at.

Selina pet her head again, “It’s okay kitten. That’s a good girl.” Selina moaned as Diana brushed her nose against Selina’s lace panties. This had her spreading her legs wider. “Very good girl.” Diana’s tongue licked over the panties a few times, licking at the skin beside the hem. With shaky fingers, Selina moved aside the fabric and Diana finally licked her open pussy. Selina held her there with a handful of Diana flowing hair. She hooked her legs around Diana’s shoulders and pulled the amazon in further, grinding against the amazon’s face. Diana made the most obscene sounds Barbara had ever heard as she was drowned by the wetness of Selina’s pussy, eagerly sluriping up the other woman’s juices as Selina’s moans grew louder.

Barbara’s throat went dry when she looked and saw Diana’s hips moving back and forth. She had inserted two fingers into her own aching core and grinded down on them as she pleasured Selina. Selina lifted her foot to feel Diana’s hand deep in her snatch. Selina tsked and nudged Diana’s hand away, “No, no. Only mistress gets to make you cum.” Diana’s tongue stopped the long licks across her folds, when Selina left the top of her foot against Diana’s leaking sex. She began searching for that friction against Selina’s foot. Wetness smeared across Selina’s ankle and foot as her little humps began to become more sportadic. She was quick to move her foot. Barbara would never get tired of seeing Diana get reduced to this level of pure desperation.

“No, no kitten.” Selina pushed his head back again. “I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me.” Selina stood and re-adjusted her panties before sitting back down on the chair.”Come here, kitten.” Selina patted her thighs. Diana whimpered as she realized what that meant but she draped herself over Selina’s knee regardless. Diana let out a loud whimper when Selina’s palm connected with her already stinging flesh. “Mmm, not enough,” Selina mused after delivering a few more hard smacks to Diana’s now bouncing bottom.

Selina reached into her bag and brought out a riding crop. Selina traced the implement down Diana’s spine, making Diana shudder before moving the object to rest against her ass. On the outside, the crop appeared far more delicate than a large, heavy paddle, but it was anything but. Diana yelped as she felt the sharp, quick sting of the crop against her as Selina delighted in delivering a flurry of blows that made Diana’s fleshy ass jiggle and bounce around in the mesmerizing way that Barbara had become so accustomed to. Selina was able to quickly turn Diana into a whimpering mess as she rained down blows against her sensitive flesh, and the amazon was soaking by the time she put it aside.

“Well look at that, my poor little kitten is leaking.” Selina cooed before she lifted Diana so she was straddling Selina’s lap. Selina’s tongue traced Diana’s bottom lip pressing for entrance which the amazon happily allowed parting her lips and allowing Selina’s slick tongue to enter and explore every corner of her mouth. Diana let a small moan slip and as soon as she did Selina gave a quick tug on the leash guiding Diana lower to her chest. Diana needed no instruction her hands slid down pulling Selina’s bra straps down with them before palming each breast through the lacy fabric pulling a small gasp from the cat thief as her free hand gently gripped the Diana’s hair tugging it gently as the amazon’s lips latched onto her collarbone.

“Mmmm yes babygirl. Be a sweetheart and help me get this annoying fabric off.” Selina moaned. Diana placed a last kiss to the other woman’s collarbone before extracting herself and moving her fingers to make quick work of unclasping the offending garment and pulling it off the blonde’s arms. Barbara still hated Selina and would not hesitate to kick her ass if she ever came across the woman but she had to admit, she could see why Bruce would become so enamored with her. She was stunning. From her flawless pale skin, flowing blonde locks, perfectly shaped breasts and curvaceous figure, she really was a complete package. Selina’s dashing emerald eyes sparkled in the camera lens as she looked just about ready to completely devour Diana.

“Should we test your grooming skills?” Selina asked. Selina nodded eagerly moving so her wrist was inches from the beautiful burglar’s sex but before the blonde could focus on it, Diana dipped her head down and began kissing her full breasts teasing her nipples by brushing her lips over them or blowing out a soft breath on them causing Selina’s breath to hitch.

“My my someone- ahh- likes being a tease.” Selina moaned. Diana’s only response was a slight ass wiggle against Selina’s bare thighs and the amazon finally closing her soft lips around one of Selina’s nipples. Selina gasped feeling the pleasure shoot right through her before she smirked moving her free hand down the curve of Diana’s spine chasing little shudders until she reached the tail and gave it a tug. Diana’s reaction shot through both of them as the amazon arched her back one of her hands gripping onto Selina’s thigh, her nails digging into the ample flesh, she pressed her ass back into Selina’s hand and the sound that emitted from her chest caused her to bite down on the hard nub in her mouth, her moan escaping through Selina’s lips as she arched her chest out. Damn it why did such an enjoyable tape have to star someone Barbara absolutely despised?

Diana pulled away from Selina’s breast with a soft pop panting slightly as a thin trail of saliva trailed down her chin, Selina smiled leaning down and placing light kisses on the amazon’s cheek.

“My my, who would guess that the mighty Wonder Woman was so sensitive. Maybe I should pass this information on to Cheetah or Circe. I’m sure they’d be interested in this information.” Selina teased. Before the amazon could even protest, Selina gave the tail a tug and as Diana reacted her fingertips slipped to the thin slit between the amazon’s legs and smirked feeling that she was practically dripping. Selina groaned as her touch caused the amazon to make a whole new mess on her lap.

“You’ve been such a good girl kitten, well for the most part. A good spanking straightened you out real quick. Maybe we should speed this up.” Selina murmured. Diana nodded with a faint whimper and the tape cut out before cutting back in. The setting had changed. They were now in a room with a bed rather than the open room they were in before. Selina was laying down on her back, now completely naked, her pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight. Chuckling she tugged the leash with one hand and held her other out to the amazon, Diana nearly pounced into place her knees straddling Selina’s waist and her hands either side of her head as she dipped down and claimed her lips. Selina purred into the kiss shifting her hips as the tip of Diana’s tail tickled her lower stomach as she returned the deep kiss. After a minute the blonde broke the kiss and gave the leash a bit more forceful tug forcing Diana to move down and settle between her legs.

“Be my good girl and help with this mess you made.” Selina groaned. Diana bit her lip as she let her eyes take in the sight before her, Selina’s skin was flawless just like her’s each curve perfect in every way, her legs perfectly toned, even how the only hair she had below was a thin landing strip the color of her bright blonde hair. Diana braced her hands against Selina’s thighs and lowered herself so her breath tickled the other woman's sex.

“Yes mistress.” Diana rasped. Selina was jolted a little by that remark just as Diana used the flat of her tongue to run a slow lick from Selina’s slit to her clit so that instead of a comment at being called mistress a gasped moan rumbled up the blonde’s throat and escaped her mouth as she gave a firm subconscious tug on the leash forcing the amazon closer. Diana continued to lap at her lover's core taking in the sweet taste as she teased the bundle of nerves with her tongue, each time the pink muscle came in contact, Selina let out a moan which steadily grew higher in pitch and a little more strangled as she began toeing the edge of her climax. What finally pushed her over was when the Diana wrapped her lips around the nerve bundle then bit down softly, Selina came with a loud strangled cry that was almost a scream as her hips bucked and her body quivered. She wrapped her thighs around Diana’s head and essentially trapped the amazon there, soaking her face with her cum. Not that Diana minded, the amazon continuing to suckle on the sweet sex and slurp at Selina’s pussy. The blonde laid there panting for a few seconds, Diana’s simply straddling her toned stomach, waiting for her next command like a good pet. Selina quickly flipped them over and now was perched over Diana, like a cheetah ready to devour it’s prey.

“Looks like it's your turn babygirl, enjoy this.” Selina husked. The amazon’s face was a mess, covered in Selina cum, the ink from the marker on her face had smeared and mixed with all the arousal glistening on her face and her eyes were drunk with lust. Diana stole a quick kiss, which Selina turned into a deep one as she ran her hands Diana’s side as she straddled her hips. Breaking the kiss, Selina trailed her lips down Diana’s jaw, neck and chest, placing kisses on her firm breasts returning the favor of teasing her nipples until they were stiff pink nubs then took one in her mouth rolling it gently with her teeth. Diana screwed her eyes shut a loud moan escaping her throat and her hip bucking looking for any contact. Noticing this, Ivy slipped her hand down over the amazon’s toned stomach, quickly finding her clit. Diana gasped as Selina began pinching, rolling and stroking her clit, her hips were bucking like they had a mind of their own as lava like heat built in her abdomen her breath coming out in short gasps and moans. Selina could feel the woman underneath her reaching her end and released her nipple with a soft pop before moving her lips to the amazon’s ear.

“Cum for me pet, let me see you come undone.” Selina whispered, loud enough for the camera to pick up. That was it Diana was thrown over the edge her back arching off the bed and almost throwing Selina off the bed as her body shook, her fists gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white, her toes curled and a strangled scream left her lips. Selina gently guided the amazon down from her orgasam placing soft kisses to her neck, cheek, nose and forehead as her hand moved to wrap around her waist as she laid beside Diana coaxing her close. The women collapsed into each other, both panting like they had just ran a marathon as the screen faded to black.

Barbara was so distracted by her own thoughts and what was going on in that tape that she hadn’t even noticed that Kara had put her arm around her and pulled the redhead into her. Not that she was going to make any effort to move from the position. She looked up at Kara who was giving her a devilish smirk.

“You wanna try that? You know, whenever we inevitably screw each other next?” she probed. Barbara blinked before realizing what the other girl was implying.

“If you want to dress up like a kitten whenever we have sex, go right ahead.” Barbara replied, trying to look serious.

“Oh don’t play me like that Babs. I know you wanna! You’d look adorable as a kitten! Or ohh! A bunny! I love bunnies, they’re like my favorite!” Kara gushed. Barbara just grinned at Kara, tempted to dress up as a bunny just for the joy it would give Kara. Though she didn’t exactly know what this was yet, a relationship or a friends with benefits deal.

“Well you think about it. I gotta go.” Kara grinned giving Barbara a quick kiss on the cheek before she abruptly flew out of Barbara’s window. Barbara just laid back down on her bed, the cool breeze of her open window filling her room as she thought about what had happened between her and Kara. Was the blonde her girlfriend now or just a booty call? Before, Barbara would’ve been fine with a friends with benefits deal but now she thought about all of her feelings for Kara, everything they’d been through, all the deep conversations they’d had. How she had taken care of Kara when she first came to this planet. How quickly they’d become best friends. Now Barbara isn’t so sure that she would be satisfied with just a booty call. Little did she know Kara shared many of her thoughts on her flight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out and thankfully didn't take four months this time. Almost forgot how fun it was to write this story. Hopefully the quality is good and consistent. Be sure to leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


	10. Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Kara are something, though what exactly is still not clear. As Barbara goes out on patrol, she encounters someone she hasn't talked to in a while and learns some interesting things about her... and Diana.

Ever since that fateful night, fucking Kara had become a semi regular thing for Barbara. Or more specifically, Kara fucking her because usually it was the blonde initiating the contact and taking control, not that Barbara would ever complain about that. Honestly it was all her fault as she always made sure to do her absolute best to rile Kara up until the Kryptonian wanted to pick her up and fuck her into the nearest wall and honestly, Barbara wouldn’t have it any other way. They still haven’t finished the rest of Diana’s tapes but that’s fine. They weren’t going anywhere after all. Still, the tapes and her new relationship with Kara had brought out a side of Barbara that she didn’t even know she had. It was crazy but the redhead kind of loved it.

Now every time that Barbara found herself around Kara she couldn’t help but act up around her. Basically doing everything in her power to goad Kara into taking her, into punishing her. She just knows that Kara will be able to hold her down and take what she wants and the redhead’s brain turns off and starts acting on autopilot. It’s ironic because Barbara would’ve never fashioned herself to be anything but a top. Yet if this little experiment with Kara has taught her anything, she’s honestly a switch at most. While the redhead wasn’t a complete bottom and she still had interest in topping other girls, Kara seemed to bring out the submissive side in her. She really had no interest in topping the Kryptonian unless Kara wanted that herself. The blonde seemed just fine with the way things were going though.

Barbara played dirty sure, pushing her ass against Kara at every opportune moment, telling the blonde how she missed her mistress, masturbating where she knew Kara would be watching. Nevertheless it worked every single time. Kara could only hold off for so long before she dragged Barbara off to a private place at the first opportunity and let her have it. This time just so happened to be on a Gotham rooftop where anyone could theoretically spot them at any time. Barbara should be nervous, there could be some perverts watching the right now. Bruce or Dick or Tim or God forbid Jason could even stumble across them at any moment and Barbara really wouldn’t want any of them to see her in this state. The bottoms of her Batgirl costume pulled down, her panties torn off and lying on the floor, her pussy impossibly wet, the front of her costume pulled up and exposing her breasts. That and the fact Kara had roughly pulled her mask off so she could see Barbara’s face as she ate her out.

Barbara was just overwhelmed by her senses right now and the redhead could only vaguely hear Kara’s heavenly moans above her. The surface of the rooftop was cold and rough and her calves had fallen asleep what had felt like hours ago. Her knees were aching and her jaw… maybe kneeling down and giving her maybe girlfriend oral on some dank Gotham rooftop wasn’t the best idea. Not that Kara had given her much of a choice, not after she had spent the whole day teasing the blonde while they were on duty together. The second they had fulfilled their duties for the day, Kara had thrown her over her shoulder and whisked her away to the closest place that seemed remote.

The blonde’s hand returns to her scalp to smooth her hair and gently scratch along her part. Like she's being petted, like she's a dog. This is perverted, and she can't get enough of it. She feels so helpless like this, Kara imposingly standing over her, seeming larger than life. The funny thing is that Barbara is taller than Kara but the blonde has a way of making her feel small. The soft fingers on her head are enough to reinvigorate her efforts. Kara is all around her. She is all she sees, tastes, smells, feels. The hot wet musk on her tongue is every bit as delicious and intoxicating now as it was when Kara had pushed her to her knees and buried her face into her delicious soaking sex. Whenever that was. Barbara lost all concept of time when she was with Kara, especially like this.

She moves her mouth and lips eagerly, desperately, sucking and licking whatever she can find. Her nose is buried in Kara’s trimmed light pubic hair. When she remembers to inhale, her breaths are shuddering things, pulled in along with the scent of sweat and the faint aroma of vanilla that always seems to shroud her maybe(?) girlfriend. Yeah the whole girlfriend or fuck buddy thing still isn’t clear and instances like this haven’t helped. Yet the two of them have had no problem putting that conversation off and neither has really been eager to bring it up. It doesn’t matter right now anyway, right now, Barbara just wants to be a good girl for Kara.

Barbara pulls back in order to work her jaw, ease the cramping. She knows she'll only get a few seconds of rest, and sure enough, soon the hand on her head is tightening its grip on her hair until tears spring into her eyes. She leans forward again, giving herself back over to the ache of her jaw and cheeks, the soreness of her tongue. She clings to one of Kara’s legs for support as if wanting (absurdly) to be even closer. She buries her tongue again into the other woman's folds, the way made easy by her own saliva and her mistress's slick. The familiar taste fills her mouth again. She noses at Kara’s clit. She is sloppy and desperate here, everything she is not when fighting crime as Batgirl. She will repeat this, pulling back to suckle Kara’s clit, laving her tongue over her hole, using her mouth in any way she knows how and any way she can think of, until Kara comes again, until Kara decides she has served well enough.

The first few orgasms were relatively easy. Now, whatever number they're on (eight? nine? they're all blurs of ache and heat), Barbara has to work for them. The careful hand rests on her head, and the sound of Kara’s little pants and soft moans is only a background murmur, punctuated by the Kryptonian’s gasps when Barbara hits a sweet spot. They’ve spent enough time together by now to learn about each other’s bodies, kinks, sensitive spots and how to get each other off.

She clenches. God, but if she isn't wet too, as aroused and wanting as Kara with none of the control or resolution. She's been forbidden from touching herself, so however much she wants to reach down and grind against her palm, she resists. This is for Kara, not her, and she so desperately wants to prove that she can be a good girl. She lets her eyes wander upwards. Up the tight little miniskirt bunched up around Kara’s waist and the skintight blue crop top with the iconic “S” symbol on it. Her eyes move past it, up onto the tight jawline of that proud face. Barbara’s gaze lingers on the firm set of Kara’s lips, the sweep of her silky blonde hair, those otherworldly crystal blue eyes that look like they contain a thousand little universes in them when the moonlight hits them right. Kara’s head is thrown back, the Kryptonian controlling her breathing and just focusing on holding off on another orgasm. She won’t make this easy for Barbara.

Kara looks down, just for a moment, just quickly enough to catch Barbara’s eye. She drops her attention again, cheeks burning, feeling as if she broke an unspoken rule. The transgression inspires her to redouble her efforts. Tongue and teeth and lips, worshiping at the shrine of a woman she does not deserve. It proves enough. Kara offers a small rotation of her hips. Once, twice, and she finishes, flooding Barbara’s mouth once again. Kara’s face flushes, her eyelids flutter, just for an instant, as she lets out a pleasurable moan.

In the aftermath, the movements of her tongue slowing, Barbara makes the mistake of groaning with relief when she's able to relax her jaw. The sound is not loud, not really, but it's loud enough. The hand that has been resting so placidly on her scalp becomes much more forceful, dragging her back by the hair, out from the valley between Kara’s thighs. Then the fingers leave her hair and fix her by the jaw instead. A finger thrusts itself none-too-gently into her mouth.

“I told you not to make a sound. Now be a good girl and suck.” Kara growled. Eager to please, to make up for her mistake, Barbara wraps her tongue around the digit and sucks. She's silently reprimanded again when the hand digs into her jaw, forcing her mouth open. Kara’s intentions become clear when she inserts another finger. She spreads the two and forces a stretch into Barbara’s lips. Then a third, then a fourth. 

Barbara is panting, moving her tongue about everything offered her. Her heart beats faster at the thought of what comes next. She is sparking, on-edge, lewd and wanting. She positions her knees on either side of Kara’s calf and grinds out what friction she can while her mouth is busy. Kara fits the thumb between her lips at the same moment that she presses a cruel booted foot roughly onto Barbara’s cunt. It takes an effort not to cry out, to beg for more. The five fingers in her mouth seek and stroke her palate and her tongue and—

There. Down the back of her throat. Barbara gags against her will, trying futilely to stifle the sound. Her stomach and throat both roil, but she is dripping wet and wanting as Kara mercilessly abuses her tender clit and folds with the heel of her boot. She comes like that, on the verge of retching. The sounds are muffled on her mistress's hand, but they are there nonetheless. Barbara thinks, through the daze of bliss, that someone had to have seen this, that they know. Some random Gothamite looked out their window and saw this whole thing. The thought has her burning again.

“Fuck, Kara.” Barbara moans out, placing a kiss to the other girl’s palm as fingers stroke her lips, her cheeks, brush her bangs back from her forehead. For a few wonderful seconds that is all there is, soft caresses on her skin and the warmth of the afterglow. Then Kara finally pulls her to her feet and brings her in for a chaste kiss.

“That was amazing Babs. You did so good babygirl. I… I didn’t go too far did I? I mean I would never make you do anything that you don't want to. You know that right?” Kara asked. Barbara didn’t catch half of what Kara had said, she was still in a state of pure lust at what had just transpired and the only word that made her perk up was “babygirl”. That was fairly new, Kara had called her that a week ago during sex and the redhead honestly couldn’t get enough of it. She was so hazy with lust that Kara had to shake her out of it.

“Babs. Babs! Snap out of it!” Kara exclaimed. Barbara shook her head and smirked at Kara before grabbing the other girl and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

“Your amazing Kara. I’d stay down there for hours if you wanted me to.” Barbara husked. Kara gulped as she pulled back from the kiss as an adorable little blush overtook her features. It was so amusing how Kara could go from being so dominant to being completely bashful. It was one of the many things Barbara loved about the blonde. She honestly didn’t give a fuck whether they were seen or not, she should but Kara just brought out a different beast in her. She would seriously let the blonde take her anytime, anywhere.

“So umm, are you gonna fix your costume or?” Kara inquired. Barbara looked down and realized that her breasts were still exposed and her pants were still around her ankles. Her knees were sore and her ankles were burning but it was worth it. It was so worth it…

“You want me to take you home?” Kara asked as Barbara fixed her costume and pulled her mask back on. Her legs felt like jelly and her core was still warm and aching. Still, she had more responsibilities than just her own pleasure and while she had been with the League all day, she still had patrols to do as Batgirl. Barbara simply shook her head as she got out her grapnel gun, ready to glide across the Gotham sky. “You sure? I mean what about your knees, you were down there for a while. I’m sorry for that Babs, I probably should’ve stop-” Barbara cut her off by kissing her again.

“If I wanted you to stop I would’ve said so. Everything I do for you is because I want to. You don’t have to worry about me Kara. I think we both know that everything between us is consensual and I’ll speak up if I don’t like something. Like I said, I would’ve been fine staying down there for hours if you wanted me to.” Barbara explained.

“Okay, okay yeah. You’re right. Just be careful out there. I don’t think anyone saw us by the way.” Kara replied.

“I’m always careful and obviously I’m right, when am I ever not? And how do you know that no one saw us?” Barbara asked, Kara looking at her with a face of adoration.

“I’m sorry Ms. Know-It-All but who has the X-ray vision here, me or you? Trust me Babs, these eyes are useful for more than just a pretty look. Way better than whatever fancy tech you have in that cowl. Besides this is Old Gotham isn’t it? It’s like a ghost town out here.” Kara challenged.

“Yeah, yeah we get it, Kryptonians are amazing and Old Gotham is sparsely populated, I’ll give you that. Though I have always wondered how you and Clark see the world with those eyes of yours. It must be different.” Barbara inquired.

“I wish more than anything I could show you Babs. It can’t really be explained, you just need to experience it you know?” Kara answered. Barbara nodded in understanding. “Crap it’s late, I gotta go. See you later?” Kara said getting ready to fly off.

“Always.” Barbara replied easily, pressing another kiss to Kara’s cheek before she heard the familiar sonic boom of the blonde flying off. Barbara sighs as she downs a few breath mints and takes out her grapnel gun, swinging from rooftop to rooftop as she glides across the murky Gotham sky. God, she really is an idiot in love and she seriously hopes that Kara shares at least some of her feelings of wanting something serious, beyond all the kinky sex. The sex is great, more than great actually but Barbara would at least like some cuddling and pillow talk afterwards. Not exactly something booty calls and fuck buddies are known for.

The redhead manages to stop a few crimes, nothing major but things to take her mind off of those otherworldly crystal blue eyes nevertheless. Some thugs harassing a shop owner, a cat burglar, a few arms runners, a drug deal and a car jacking. Nothing out of the ordinary for Gotham. Barbara ties the pair of car jackers to a pole before sending in the tip for the GCPD before grappling away to the closest rooftop.

“Nice moves down there.” Barbara hears and turns around just as she’s about to grapnel to the next rooftop. “Hey there red. It’s been a while since we worked together.” husked Huntress. The woman clad in purple sent her a little grin as she played with the crossbow in her hand.

“Huntress, you didn’t think to help out?” Barbara snorted, trying to sound normal. It was true she hadn’t patrolled or worked with Huntress for a couple of months. It wasn’t too long in the scheme of things but in that time she had of course seen the Italian beauty fucking Diana into oblivion which obviously affected the way she looked at Helena.

“Oh please, you had those clowns handled. If you need help with those amateurs you ain’t cut out for this game.” Huntress replied back as she placed the crossbow on her hips and sashayed her curvy hips as she walked to Barbara. “You look… satisfied. Did someone get lucky tonight?” Huntress grinned.

What the… how the hell could she tell? Was Barbara really that awful at hiding she had just had sex with Kara? Or was Huntress just that good at reading people?

“What are you talking about?” Barbara huffed trying to sound annoyed instead of nervous. Huntress just grinned and circled her, examining her body.

“Your lips are swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes hazy, breathing uneven, this guy really did a number on you huh? What’s his name?” Huntress inquired. Barbara stayed silent. “Her name?” Huntress probed. Apparently something Barbara did gave her away because Huntress giggled. “Oh my god, you totally had hot lesbian sex before going out on patrol! I would never peg you as being into girls.” Huntress chuckled.

“Shut up Huntress! Shouldn’t you be shooting some goons with that thing?” Barbara snapped back, pointing at the other woman’s crossbow.

“Yeah I should but what can I say, it’s a slow night by Gotham standards and I’m bored. I’m sure the boys got the rest of the city handled. C’mon let’s have a girl talk.” Huntress offered, motioning for Barbara to follow her. She debated for a moment before deciding to go with the Italian woman. Maybe this could be good, maybe Helena would actually have some decent advice and if she played her hand right, spill some details about Diana. The redhead ran after Huntress and did her best to keep up with the nimble woman as they finally reached her apartment. They entered through the window and Helena threw her mask and utility belt off. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.” Helena motioned for the younger woman to follow.

Once inside, she realizes that this must truly be Helena’s apartment because there’s a tea set on the coffee table that looks exactly like the one she has at one of her safe houses. There’s also a set of katanas on display on the far wall, along with various other weaponry that would not look like decorations at anyone else’s home besides Helena’s. Barbara looks out the window and realizes where they are, right on the outskirts of the Financial District. Not exactly the cheapest real estate you could find in Gotham, with a great view to boot. How was Helena paying for this?

“This is a nice place. Nice view.” Barbara complimented, trying to keep the tone in her voice neutral as she took off her mask. Helena eyed her with a sly smile as she took off her cape and placed it on a chair.

“I know what you’re thinking you know. You’re probably wondering just how little old me was able to pay for this place. We both know being a vigilante doesn’t exactly pay six figures.” Helena joked.

“Hold on a second, I never said-” she’s cut off when Helena puts up her hand.

“Relax Barbara. Jeez, I’m not offended or anything it’s a perfectly fair question.” Helena continued. Barbara crosses her arms and takes a seat on Helena’s couch. Speaking of which, this sofa is comfy, more than comfy it’s exquisite. Barbara looks around and pays closer attention before realizing the furniture sets Helena has are no joke either. All of them seem high end and foreign, not exactly what you would find in a regular old furniture store. The rug underneath her, the marble counters, the kitchen appliances and paintings on the wall aren’t exactly cheap either.

“This apartment originally belonged to one of the Penguin’s lieutenants. After I put the slimeball in prison, his organization quickly fell apart. For the record I wanted to end him but Bruce showed up as usual. Anyway that’s why you see Penguin thugs off doing their own thing now: running guns, drugs, robbing stores, assault, you know the rest.” Helena explained, sitting next to Barbara as the redhead turned to face her. “You see, when Penguin got locked a way, the other men at the top of his organization fled the country. Scum was probably funneling funds from their criminal enterprises to offshore accounts somewhere and used them to go off the grid. I don’t like a job half done so I’ve been hunting them for months. I’ve managed to find most of them but the guy this apartment belonged to is good, real good. Seeing how he’s not coming back, I’ve re-purposed it for myself.” Helena beamed with a sly smile.

“So you took this place off a criminal? Shouldn’t the feds be repossessing this place and everything in it rather than letting you just hang out?” Barbara asked confused.

“The feds are stunningly incompetent which is why us capes are doing their job for them most of the time. The guys in the governmen are clowns, Penguin’s guys aren’t even on their radar and they’ve basically ceded all control and responsibility of Gotham to Batman anyway. You and I are the ones on the front line Barbara. This is the wild west and the government has no problem just letting Gothamites fend for themselves. They could care less about this place or the others that have been left abandoned.” Helena muttered.

“Others? You mean you have more of these?” Barbara squeaked. If they were anything like this place, Helena was certainly living the good life. “What about property taxes or rent or the cost of all this stuff?” Barbara asked, looking around at everything.

“Ha taxes, that’s funny.” Helena chuckled. “You seriously think the assholes who lived in these places were paying taxes. Or rent? I don’t know how they avoided all that, not an expert in the seriously convoluted drivel known as the tax code but I don’t question it. Haven’t had suits come knocking yet.” Helena shrugged. Barbara sank back into the couch, this was a lot to process. Helena had always been morally grey and wasn’t exactly straight edge but this was questionable for sure.

“What’s your living situation like Barbara? Still with your old man?” Helena asked. Barbara nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. “Well I got the keys to another place not to far from here, place similar to this, would you be interested?” Helena probed. Barbara felt the wind get knocked out of her. Was she seriously offering up an apartment? Barbara didn’t exactly know how to feel about living in a place that belonged to a criminal. What would she tell her father? He would want to know just how she was miraculously able to get an apartment, a nice one no less.

“I-I don’t know Helena. You’d seriously just do that for me? Out of nowhere?” Barbara asked. This seemed way too good to be true.

“Why not? I have no use for it and your a good one Barbara. It can’t be easy going to school while being Batgirl. Besides, your not an asshole like some other people who won’t be named.” Helena muttered. Barbara giggled, Helena still had a grudge against the Justice League and how they choose to do things. Maybe that’s why she was so rough with Diana. “Your not a self righteous asshat is what I’m trying to say. Look just-” Helena got up and moved a painting that had a safe behind it. She punched in a code and opened the safe before grabbing a set of keys and tossing them over to Barbara.

“There, the address is on that slip of paper attached to the key chain. It’s in Burnley so you’ll even be able to get to university easy.” Helena offered. That was awfully convenient…

“Why are you doing this anyway Helena? I mean we aren’t exactly best friends, not that I don’t like you or anything but, we you know…” Barbara cringed. “It’s just, we don’t exactly hang out every single day so I what’s the deal? Surely you want something in return.” Barbara challenged. Helena simply shrugged in response.

“No catch. Do with it what you will Barbara. I’m just giving it to you because you do good work and always keep things clean. As in you don’t cause billion of dollars in property damage chasing clowns or fighting aliens.” Helena replied. Barbara mulled it over for a moment.

“Well, thanks Helena. I-I really don’t know what to say and how I can ever repay your.” Barbara thanked.

“No repayment necessary. Besides like you said, it’s not even technically mine to give.” Helena smirked.

“Soo… Was all this fancy stuff already here or did you get it from some other big crime lord you beat up?” Barbara joked. Helena chuckled as she plopped down beside Barbara and sighed.

“Well some of the stuff was here before. Namely a bunch of tacky, gaudy gold stuff that I got rid off. No matter how much money you make, you can’t buy class apparently.” Helena responded. Barbara looked around, Helena was certainly a woman of great taste, everything was perfectly placed, exquisite, exotic and in perfect condition. She cleaned up well for sure. “The rest of this stuff was all me. You know, you’d be surprised what a bunch of sugar mama’s could get you.” Helena chuckled.

Barbara’s eyes widened as she looked at Helena in shock. Was that a joke? Normally that’s what Barbara would assume but since those tapes, she wasn’t looking at any heroine the same these days. She could certainly see Helena maybe sleeping with a few older, wealthy women to get some fancy gifts.

“Are you serious or…?” Barbara asked, just to be safe. She still didn’t want to assume anything. “I mean, it’s just that your in a relationship with the Question right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not cheating on him if that’s what your thinking. We have an open relationship and we’re both honest with each other. Of course he’s in his own world half the time with the cases he gets mixed up in and isn’t interested in having sex most of the time. Not even with me and hey, a girl’s got needs which I let him know. We worked it out and came to an agreement, we could the whole poly thing but he didn’t want me with other men. Women were on the table though. Trust and communication is key, remember that next time your with your guy. Or girl in your case I suppose.” Helena explained “Who by the way, you still haven’t told me anything about.”

“Wait, just-back up. So your allowed to have sex with other people but what about him?” Barbara asked, baffled by this arrangement.

“Like I said, he’s so in his own world that he has little time for everything else. I still love him though God help me.” Helena scoffed. “Men usually get the reputation of being the nasty ones but women can be a trip too. I should know.”

“So who exactly are these women?” Barbara asked out of genuine curiosity.

“Heiresses, businesswomen, trophy wives, trust fund girls, you name it. I mean a lot of them marry a man just for the sake of power or financial benefits or even to just augment their own wealth and fortune but don’t really think of anything else until it’s too late. They’re rich, miserable and sexually frustrated which is where I come in. Most of them don’t even know they’re into other women until they get a load of me.” Helena grinned.

“So, these women just have sex with you and give you gifts? How does that even work?” Barbara asked, shocked and confused that Helena would be doing something like this.

“Oh Barbara, you innocent, sweet child. Look, most of these women are married or dating men who are like, 30 years older than them for pure business reasons. Those fossils can’t even get it up let alone satisfy their women. These women, they’re desperate for something, anything. They see a pretty little thing like me, become intrigued at the opportunity to experiment with sexuality and kinks and well, it writes itself.” Helena explained, smiling to herself. “Look Barbara, I’m open about my sexuality. Honestly, I have a good time with most of these women, even without the whole gift thing. Besides I never ask for gifts but I certainly won’t say no, you get me?”

“I guess but when exactly do you have the time to, you know, have sex with all of these women. Women. Plural. As in more than one.” Barbara inquired.

“Yes Barbara, I know what plural means. Usually I do it during the day or when the night is still young. Most of these women love having a pretty, young submissive they can call during the day to come over, eat them out, tell them how much you missed mommy, that type of shit. They thrive off of having control over people, makes them feel powerful. It sounds horrible but I honestly find it hot, besides I really do get it you know?”

Oh Barbara knows. After all, she has seen how dominant Helena can be when she really wants to. Which is why all this talk of her being a total submissive for these presumably older women has caught Barbara off guard.

“So like, what exactly do you do with these women? And how old are they?” Barbara asked to which Helena grew a shit eating grin.

“You dirty little girl! You know I never would’ve pegged you being interested in something like this but if you are, I could hook you up. I know a female exec who would love to play with you. Hell she’d probably buy you a sports car or something if you treat her right. Don’t worry about age, yeah they’re a bit older but they’re sexy I promise.” Helena giggled.

“What? Helena no! I’m not interested, I’m just curious! Besides I don’t want all that, I already have someone…” Barbara trailed off.

“Ah yes, I forgot. This mystery girl you’re having sex with. You gonna tell me who she is or am I going to have to get your drunk?” Helena joked. Should Barbara tell her? She doesn’t know if Kara would consider it a breach of trust if Barbara told Helena about them. The thing is though, Barbara wants to show her off. She wants Kara on her arm, showing the entire world that they’re together and love each other. Besides, as long as Helena doesn’t tell, maybe she can leverage this to get some information about how Helena ended up dominating Diana and what exactly the amazon’s deal was.

“Well, it’s Kara. Supergirl.” Barbara answered, looking at Helena’s face for a reaction.

“Huh, no kidding?” Helena smiled. Barbara shook her head to let her know that she was serious. “Yeah I probably should’ve guessed that. That’s actually sweet, you guys would make a really cute couple now that I think about it.” Barbara blushed at the thought.

“You really are smitten for the blondie aren’t you? So you guys are having sex but, are you anything serious?” Helena probed.

“No.” Barbara sighed, the thought hurting her more than she expected. “I really want to be something more though. More than just a booty call or a sex toy. I just, I have no idea how to broach the subject. The last thing I want is to scare her off or ruin the friendship we already have by making things awkward.”

“Can’t run from things hun. I know you know that your problems only get bigger the longer you put them off.” Helena replied.

“Yeah I know but, I’m wondering if it would just be better to keep what we have rather than making things between us uncomfortable.” Barbara confided.

“You guys would be anything but uncomfortable. If the thought of you being her girlfriend makes her uncomfortable, she doesn't deserve to be with you at all. I mean, I think you’d look great together. I for one totally ship this. Whatever you relationship name would be” Helena exclaimed. “Besides if it doesn’t work out, I have plenty of sexy, dominant woman for you to meet.”

“Ok, no. What the hell do they make you do anyway. I’m not sure how I feel about doing sex for gifts.” Barbara explained.

“Hey! I told you it’s not totally about the gifts. It’s a nice perk, not going to lie but I genuinely have a good time. Yes all the diamond bracelets, cute necklaces, fancy art, exotic sheets, Persian rugs and everything else is nice but I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t having fun.” Helena rebutted, crossing her arms.

“Alright but don’t you want to, I don’t know, be in charge sometimes?” Barbara probed. “I mean the way your making it sound, it seems like your always the bottom.”

“Well with the whole sugar mama thing yeah but I also have sex with women where I get to be the dominant one. Hate to admit it but I kinda like being a sub. It’s just, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just a slut but I love having a dominant woman putting me in my place.” Helena admitted.

“Putting you in your place? What do you mean?” Barbara asked. She knew damn well what she meant because she was the same exact way but she wanted some details about what these women make Helena do for them.

“Details huh?” Helena shot back, as if she was reading Barbara’s mind. “Alright then, buckle up. So there’s this one executive for Von Gruenwald Enterprises that totally gets off on the whole mommy thing the pervert. Sometimes I decide to mess with her a bit and leave her voicemails when I know she’ll be at work. Basically tell her how much I miss my mommy, how much her little girl needs her. That always gets her hot and she can’t focus for the rest of the day. It’s hilarious.” Helena chuckled.

“So you just mess with this poor woman while she’s trying to run a company?” Barbara laughed. The fact that Helena had that much of an impact on an business executive was pretty funny.

“Oh please, don’t feel bad for her, trust me I only do it because I want her to go hard and she loves making me pay. She loves her roleplay, got all these outfits for me: sexy schoolgirl, innocent little girl, slutty nurse, a bunny, you name it. She puts me in one of those and really let’s me have it. She really loves putting me over her knee and spanking me first. Well, sometimes I get the belt or cane if she’s really ticked off at me. Then she ties me up and teases me, uses a vibrator to stimulate my clit and labia, edges me for what seems like hours. She basically torments me with anything she can find, vibrators, her mouth, fingers, a dildo that she refuses to put inside me until I’m sobbing and begging her to ruin me. Then she shoves a cock gag in my mouth to give me something to deepthroat so she can fill all my holes up at once.” Helena explained.

“Then after she’s finished fucking me into the bed until my ass is sore and my pussy is soaked and ruined, she fills me up with the biggest plug she can find and makes me leave with it still inside of me. Sometimes I wear it on patrol, it feels great when I’m swinging around and it trains my ass well.” Helena smirked. Barbara just looked at her in a state of pure shock.

“Oh relax, I’m not wearing it now. Besides she’s not even the roughest one but she genuinely feels bad about how hard she fucks me at times. That’s why she gives me the most expensive gifts. Solid diamonds, pure gold bracelets, custom watches that cost thousands, everything you could want.” Helena grinned.

“Then there’s this heiress that I met from Russia. Her husband has a huge stake in Stagg Enterprises so he comes around here every once in a while and brings her with him so they can attend all the fancy gala’s and stuff.” Helena continued. “She never really had a say in her marriage and she has some...carnal desires. She’s tall, curvy, blonde, exactly my type. I snuck into one of the cocktail parties she was at and started flirting with her while her husband was off drunkenly partying with his friends, probably went to the strip club down the street. Anyway she was by herself so I started flirting with her. She didn’t seem interested but she invited me back to her hotel room.”

“I’m not sure how I would feel if I got that response. I mean she wasn’t that into it yet still took you up to her room?” Barbara asked.

“Oh she was into it, she really liked me, just her damn pride wouldn’t show it. She definitely is the most intimidating woman I’ve been with. She took me up to her room and the second she closed the door, she picked me up and slammed me into the wall, let me know how it was going to be, that she was going to use me however she wanted. I gave my consent because it sounded all good to me but I had no idea how strong she was. She ripped my damn dress, picked me up like I was nothing and fucked me into the nearest wall until I was dizzy. The second she put on that strap-on, I was all hers and there was nothing I could do. She didn’t even let me touch her. Just bent me over and went to town.” Helena recalled.

“It hurt so fucking bad, it was incredible, I don’t think she realized how hard she was going. Pounding me into the wall of that damn hotel room. I couldn’t even hold myself up because my legs were quaking so bad with how hard and deep she was getting with that thing so she just picked me up, impaled me on her cock and pushed me into the wall. She just held me there, pushed up against me and pounded me until she got tired. Meanwhile I was completely ruined, makeup running down my face, dress torn, not even able to walk properly. At least she got her lackey to take me home. Still got a closet full of designer clothes out of it though.” Helena reminisced.

“That doesn’t sound right? I mean you were crying, it had to really hurt then.” Barbara expressed, concerned.

“It did but I still liked it believe it or not. I loved it. Maybe I’m just sick but I didn’t stop it, I could’ve but I didn’t and I don’t regret it.” Helena explained. Helena keeps going down her list of lovers to Barbara. The daughter of a Latin American president who loves breathplay and choking Helena while fucking her. A GothCorp exec who uses aphrodisiacs to drive her completely wild before she ties her up and devours her completely. The trophy wife of the Daggett CFO who takes her down to a dungeon and puts her in all sorts of kinky positions as she cuts through her clothes with a knife, lets hot wax drip on her flawless olive skin, stuffs her mouth full of cock, fills her ass until she can’t physically can’t take anymore. All stories that instantly make Barbara hot for more. She wants all of this and more from Kara. Fuck, Kara.

“Yeah that’s about it. Like I said, I’m not always such a damn sub but when I sexy older woman comes knocking, I can’t resist getting on my knees.” Helena admitted as she drank her tea. The two had conversed for hours in which time Helena had made them some tea and late night snacks.

“You say your dominant sometimes but with who exactly? I mean you haven’t told one story where you’re the top!” Barbara teased.

“Oh shut up Barbara. I could top you right now. Your probably the biggest bottom in the city.” Helena shot back, teasingly. 

“Well seriously, anyone famous you’ve been with where you were the one in control?” Barbara challenged, hoping to play to Helena’s pride to get her to spill on Diana. She sees the older woman tense up before taking a deep breath, mentally debating what to do.

“Alright look. If I tell you this, you can never tell this to anyone. Not Kara. Definitely not Bruce. You understand?” Helena asked, suddenly serious. “Well there was this one time I fucked Wonder Woman in Penguin’s old office.” Helena said under her breath. Barbara pretended to be completely shocked and hoped she was doing a good job.

“Your not going to believe this but Diana is a massive bottom. Worse than me and you. She’s pretty much exclusively a submissive with any woman who has sex with her. She never wants to make love, she just wants to be fucked, you know? It’s crazy. Shayera was the first one to find out, she made Diana hers, dominated her in private. Eventually, they started filming their sessions and well, Diana sort of branched out from there.” Helena explained.

“Soo… does everyone in the League know that?” Barbara asked.

“What do you think? Absolutely not! And keep it that way Barbara, I’m serious, no telling anyone. Diana doesn’t deserve to have this come out about her. Besides none of the guys in the League know.” Helena replied.

“What? So that means she exclusively has sex with other women?” Barbara inquired.

“Not necessarily, but she would never let a man do to her what she would let a woman do. She’s way too proud to let a man dominate her. Guess that’s just her amazon side coming out. Still its like she needs it, she craves it. Every once in a while she just wants to get on her knees and be put in her place by another strong woman.” Helena explained.

“So she just asked you to dominate her?” Barbara inquired.

“Not exactly, she asked Dinah to dominate her a few times and she eventually told me about it. I wanted a shot so I flirted up a storm with Diana until I had her in the palm of my hand.” Helena smiled, very proud of herself. “Anyway we all take turns with her depending on who she wants. Sometimes she just wants to play rough so she goes to Shayera or Dinah. Sometimes she wants something more sensual so she goes to Vixen or Fire and Ice. Hell she’d probably let you take a shot with her if you asked.”

That made Barbara very, very intrigued. She certainly wanted to be a big part of this arrangement. Maybe bring Kara into it. Maybe the could both dominate Diana together. Tease, torment, fuck the Amazon until she was screaming their names. The mere thought was enough for her to lose her breath. Imagining Kara taking her from behind while Barbara made her eat out her pussy. It was all too much.

“Anyway that’s Diana but don’t you dare tell anyone I said that. She may be submissive but she’s still deadly. She would kick my ass if she found out I told you that without you finding out by yourself.” Helena warned. Barbara had found out herself, she had the tapes but Helena didn’t need to know that little detail. Then there was the fact that Diana had fucked Catwoman which she doubted any Leaguer knew about but Helena didn't need to know that either. It had been an interesting night indeed…

“That’s- that’s something Helena. I should get going. Get out of your hair.” Barbara joked as she got up and put on her mask and utility belt. She grabbed the keys Helena had given her, making a mental note to check it out later. “Helena, thank you. For everything, really, I had fun talking with you. I appreciate you being so open you know, I wouldn’t of been mad if you wanted to keep any of that to yourself.”

“Ah what the hell. We’re both girls, you confided in me too you know. Now stop being a pussy and go get your girl.” Helena half-joked. The two embraced as friends before Barbara flew out of Helena’s window and went back to traversing the Gotham rooftops, bathing in the bright lights of the Diamond District as her silhouette flew across the face of skyscrapers. She glided through Burnside where her new apartment now resided as she made her way to her Clocktower in Old Gotham. She entered her hideout and removed her mask before crashing down and stretching her arms and legs. She was too tired to head back home and this was as good a place to crash as any.

Barbara closed her eyes and unsurprisingly, all of her dreams and thoughts were about Kara. She would like nothing more than to be with the beautiful Kryptonian. Her beauty was otherworldly and she was so sweet and caring and just everything someone could possibly want in a partner. Her fantasies then shifted over to Diana, what Helena had told her about the amazon replaying in her mind over and over again. “She’d probably let you take a shot with her if you asked.” Was that true? Did Helena really mean that or did she just say that to emphasize her point? One thing at a time. For now, she really just wanted to make Kara her girlfriend. She wouldn’t wait any longer… she had to do this. She eventually fell asleep to thoughts of the crystal blue eyes of the two women who she wanted most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More KaraxBarbara for you all because I find the lack of attention and notoriety this ship receives most disturbing and I will go down with it if I must. Anyway what did you think of what Huntress had to say? Will Barbara finally stop being an idiot and ask Kara for more?


	11. Would You Believe Me if I Said I'm in Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaraxBarbara and the feels, that's pretty much all I can do to describe this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the inconsistent updates! I have school and can only write when I'm feeling particularly inspired but hopefully y'all enjoy some more smut and feels.

The past week had been a therapeutic one for Barbara. School, patrol, sleep rinse and repeat. Still she and Kara found ways to get together and have fun. On a rooftop, in a bathroom, pretty much anywhere that was subtle enough to have some fun and get away with it. Kara certainly seemed to delight in the semi public sex thing. They always picked places where they most likely would be left alone but there was still the possibility of getting caught at any time. If she was being honest, it made their little flings way more interesting. The thrill of having sex where anyone could see was too much to resist.

Outside of work and her flings with the blonde, she had checked out the Burnside apartment Huntress gave her the keys too. It was smaller than the one Helena had co-opted but it was spacious enough and felt like it could be home. Barbara was honestly just happy she had another place to come to besides the Clocktower where she could get a little privacy. Whether she’d just have this as a hangout spot or turn it into another place to put some computers and gadgets she hadn’t decided. All she knew is that she would keep this place to herself, well with one exception…

***  
Pressed against the wall in her apartment’s hallway, Barbara was breathing heavily, her lower half exposed and naked with her Batgirl tights around her ankles, her frilly and new panties too, and Kara marveling at her plump and luscious legs like they were made of marble, evaluating them, every single inch of them. It’s a sight that the blonde should’ve been used to by now but Kara always looked at Barbara like she had never seen her body before. Like it was still the first time. It’s one of the things Barbara loved the most. She had invited Kara over after they had gone on patrol together with the intention of sorting out exactly what kind of relationship this was. Of course before she got the chance, Kara asked to see the bedroom and Barbara, oblivious to the obvious undertone led the way. The next few moments were a blur as they so often were with Kara but at some point, kissing had turned to groping which had turned into this, Barbara hugging the wall with her tights pulled down and ass out, barely holding herself up.

Kara occasionally licked at Barbara’s thighs, kissing the ample flesh of them and feeling the softness they had. It was no secret at this point that Kara absolutely adored her friend’s thighs, they were one of the many perfect parts of her incredible body, second only to her plump ass of course. Or maybe her beautiful face would be a more appropriate choice. Whatever the case, she always found Barbara’s thighs to be so kissable and lovely. They were the perfect mix of solid muscle and soft, ample flesh. They were about as close to perfection as a human could get. She had seen Barbara use her thighs to choke out and subdue criminals and Kara couldn’t help but think that at least some of them actually enjoyed it. After all, there were worse people to take a beatdown from in Gotham than one of the most beautiful girls Kara had seen.

Barbara held her palms on the white walls, pushing out her rear and letting soft moans roll off her tongue, waiting for her lover to do absolutely as she pleased. The feeling of the worship for her queen-sized rear and her legs was making the redhead weak between her plump thighs. She was so tense, so on edge as she felt Kara kiss her thighs more and more. She had been removing all her articles of clothing throughout, her utility belt, gloves, mask and cape before taking her top off entirely and allowing the cool air of the apartment to blow against her naked body. 

“Kara…” Barbara called, so faint and weak that a normal person might’ve not even heard her. She knows for a fact Kara did and she was proved right when the blonde redoubled her effort to worship her thighs and ass. Barbara stood on her shaky legs, she might just collapse soon if Kara kept this up. As if sensing this concern, Kara snaked her arms around Barbara’s legs suddenly and lifted her, without any strain at all from the Kryptonian. She simply hoisted Barbara up into the air somewhat, still keeping the other girl against the wall and making her squeal with surprise, but not for long, she didn’t have time to be surprised, for Kara pressed her face deep between Barbara’s legs without any warning. Barbara bit her finger, trying to calm herself while Kara began to taste her, sucking and licking at Barbara’s wet folds, inserting her strong tongue to lap at the gathered flood of wetness inside of the redhead. Barbara felt like jelly instantly, she was a mess in Kara’s strong hold, held up like she weighed nothing. The fact that Kara was so much stronger than her and that she could pick her up and dominate her like she was nothing made Barbara even more aroused.

“Oh… Kara… Yes! Yes! More, please, keep… Keep doing that, oh you make me feel so good baby.” Barbara praised Kara, and the deeper the blonde licked her lover, tongue fucking her so perfectly Barbara began to feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. The tongue lapping at her sex had Barbara’s mind swimming in a pool of pure pleasure and lust as the blonde kept licking her gorgeously fit body all the way to her core. She absolutely adored how Kara was making her body feel from her sex and with the other hand, Barbara reached for Kara’s hair and ran her fingers through it, taking some semblance for control. She didn’t want to be a complete bottom in this relationship after all. Still her pride wasn’t exactly the first thing on her mind when she was getting picked up and fucked like this.

Instinctively, Barbara pushed her rear out a little more, as Kara held her up like a trophy, licking at her folds so deeply and tenderly, giving the blonde all the room she needed to do her gorgeous work. The heat rose in Barbara’s body, melting her inside and letting her frame sing to her with sated delight. It just felt so good like this, pressed against the wall and held up by Kara’s strong arms, her tongue buried into her slit and licking her inner walls like a cat licking up it’s milk. Barbara fluids were like honey and Kara was determined to slurp up every last drop. She pushed her face deeper into the space between Barbara’s succulent thighs, gripping her tenderly and smothering herself in her wetness. Barbara let a guttural moan fall out of her mouth as she felt herself coming apart.

“Ohhhh fuck! That’s it… that’s a good kitten. Keep going baby. Drink up all of your milk.” Barbara moaned. She could picture Kara’s eyebrows quirking up when she said that but she was too busy drowning in ectasy to care about that right now. Barbara stroked soothing fingers through Kara’s flowing blonde hair and felt the rolls of her own body. Kara was now moaning as she tasted her, licking deeper and deeper. Before long she was roping a hand around Barbara’s thighs to the front of her sex, diving for her clit. Kara took out her tongue and licked up the slit of Barbara’s entrance like a feline, her fingers snaking into the folds of flesh to find her clit and once she had it, Kara gently stroked it too, rubbing Barbara’s hardened little nub as she licked her clean. The redhead jerked in her arms at this new sensation, only managing to let out a series of small gasps as she became dizzy from all of the pleasure.

“Oh don’t stop… please… please Kara! I’m already so close…” Barbara begged, so wound up she could hardly control herself. She shook her expansive ass in front of Kara’s face more, enticing the blonde to get back to eating her out as she did. Barbara loved the feeling around her outer sex, it was so good, like raw electricity.

Kara couldn’t help but smile, and she chuckled a little before leaning in and kissing Barbara’s plump rear, small kisses over each rather large cheek before finding her way back between them and to her lover’s slit, licking at her entrance again and increasing the speed with which she rubbed Barbara’s precious clit underneath its hood. Barbara moaned again with increased vigour and rocked her hips back and forth, pushing her sex into her Kara’s mouth so she could taste and lap at her wetness more and more. Barbara’s sex was leaking like a broken faucet, swelling with more wetness the more Kara licked, and the Kryptonian couldn’t help her own lust even now, the wetness and the act were so hot, it was making her just as wet under her skirt. She understood now how Barbara could get so aroused from giving someone else pleasure alone.

“Hold on a second babygirl. I got something for you.” Kara husked, taking her lips away from pleasuring her lover for a second. Before Barbara could even whimper in frustration, Kara slathered something in saliva before spreading open Barbara’s cheeks and sliding a glass wand into her tight ass. Barbara gasped as her legs gave out completely, being held up by Kara as the Kryptonian ate out her front while the glass wand stimulated her ass. Barbara reached behind her and started slowly but surely silding the glass wand in and out of her ass as Kara continued to tongue fuck her. Kara hummed in such a lusty manner from her mouth pressed into Barbara while the redhead could only cry out with pleasure, rapidly threading the wand in and out of her succulent rear.

They kept going, moaning as a combined mess of emotions and sexual desire, until Barbara felt her body contracting, and her legs buckling under her in Kara’s grasp. She was arriving, and her body was rocking rather violently. At the same time, Kara felt her own core getting hotter seeing Barbara fall apart above her. Barbara cryed out and finally reached climax, wetness quivering down her thigh and staining Kara’s skirt. As the aftershocks rolled over her body, Kara moved them to the bedroom as Barbara fell on top of her and Kara took off her own clothes before holding her close.

“That was absolutely amazing,” Kara confessed, her breath ragged. “Your so fucking beautiful when you become undone like that.”

“Oh please, you were the amazing one. You’ve gotten really good at that and I think that’s the first time you’ve ever eaten me out against a wall.” Barbara panted, still coming down from her high, Kara embracing her and rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her. Barbara sighed with content as Kara threaded her fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. Kara had noted that it was always a good way to get Barbara to relax.

“Yeah well, I figured that I owed you that. I’ve been using your mouth to get off all week so I’d say you certainly earned it.” Kara replied easily. “You make me feel some kind of way Babs.”

“Oh yeah? How do I make you feel?” Barbara perked up, resting her chin on Kara’s chest to lock her own blue eyes with the blonde’s.

“I-I don’t know how to describe it really but you know whenever we get together and do this… sparks fly you know what I’m saying? Like there’s this warm fuzzy feeling that I get whenever I’m with you now. I don’t know exactly what it means but…” Kara was cut off by a soft kiss from Barbara.

“Kara… you are too cute kitten.” Barbara beamed, teasing the other girl.

“Shut up!” Kara chuckled, kissing Barbara on her forehead. “Making me all emotional… and where did the whole kitten thing come from?”

“I don’t know.” Barbara shrugged. “It was a heat of the moment thing. You were lapping up my arousal like a kitten you know? It just felt appropriate. Besides, I think it’s cute. Why, you don’t like it?”

“No, no. It is pretty cute. Just didn’t expect you to take one of Selina’s pet terms.” Kara replied, recalling the cat burglur calling Diana that on their tape.

“Ugh, why did you have to bring her up?” Barbara groaned, sitting up and adjusting herself so she was straddling Kara’s stomach before leaning back down to snuggle up to the other girl. “Well, it’s not like she has a monopoly on that word, even if she does dress like a cat.”

“I guess. Can I give you a cute animal name too?” Kara beamed. Barbara had to chuckle at the look on the other girl’s face. She was too adorable sometimes.

“Sure baby, go for it.” Barbara easily replied.

“Hmm… what about ducky?” Kara offered before giggling at Barbara’s expression.

“Ducky? What the hell Kara! What about me made you think of a duck? At least kittens are cute!” Barbara pouted.

“Duckies are cute too! Jeez your acting like I called you a buffalo or something…” Kara muttered and Barbara had to smile at the fact that Kara called ducks “duckies”. “Fine. What about bunny?”

“That’s better. Besides I know bunnies are your favorite.” Barbara hummed contently. She had just moved into this place yet with Kara by her side it really felt like home. “I’m so at peace right now you know?”

“Yeah I feel that. We always have been really good at blowing off steam together huh? Except we never really did this before, back when we were teenagers.” Kara acknowledged, tracing some of the scars that had been ingrained into Barbara’s otherwise perfect alabaster skin. She honestly wanted to kiss down Barbara’s whole body and make sure to give a peck to every single scar she saw. They had been like this enough times for her to know where they were.

“You can ask how I got them if you want. There’s a story behind every single one.” Barbara offered, burying her face in Kara’s neck to cuddle her better.

“I didn’t mean to pry Babs. You don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want-” Kara was cut off again by a chaste kiss placed on her lips by Barbara.

“It’s okay Kara. Honestly I’m surprised we’ve never talked about our battle scars before. I’m sure you’ve taken some knocks before too, even if they wouldn’t show on your skin.” Barbara assured. “I got most of these when I was woefully inexperienced and dumb. Like the one your tracing now is courtesy of Two Face. Thought I had him, let my guard down and he slashed my back with a shard of glass. Anddd of course he got away while I was panicking about getting absolutely gashed.”

“That sounds… unpleasant to say the least.” Kara winced.

“Yeah well Bruce was not too happy with me letting him get away. I was still in high school and new to this whole superhero thing. I had to quit volleyball and gymnastics because the suits showed off too much of my skin which was always covered in bruises at the time. At least I got to keep playing softball.” Barbara recalled.

“Well you got to play some sports, that’s something. I can’t really play anything with other girls here. I’m always afraid that I’ll use my powers by accident and end up sending someone to the hospital.” Kara trailed off. “But I’m sure that you were quite the sight in a volleyball uniform while you still played.”

“Oh, what? You want me to dress up in one so we can do a little roleplay?” Barbara teased.

“You got one?” Kara asked.

“No! I was joking you perv. I mean if that’s what you really want I guess I could find something…” Barbara trailed off.

“Right… How about we forget about that.” Kara offered, dispelling the awkwardness.

“So where did you get that glass wand from? Didn’t know you were in position of naughty toys.” Barbara husked.

“Oh Babs, I have my ways of getting things. Besides a girl has needs that need to be itches at times.” Kara smirked.

“Yeah I can relate.” Barbara chuckled. The two settled into a comfortable silence, their limbs tangled up into each other as Barbara snuggled herself into Kara’s slightly smaller frame the best she could. “I feel like I could talk to you about anything you know?”

“Of course you can silly. You can always come to me Babs. Always. You’ve always been there for me and I’d be pretty shitty to not be open to you in the same way.” Kara affirmed.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have a hell of a way with words?” Barbara asked as she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s lips. “Never would of pegged you as a romantic.”

“Aw well… I’m just full of surprises I guess.” Kara beamed with a bit of a sparkle in those otherworldly eyes. “Now go to sleep bunny, it’s getting late.” she ordered as she got up.

“Where are you going?” Barbara pouted, her heart slightly aching as she watched Kara get dressed to leave.

“Babygirl, don’t get all pouty with me. You know damn well it’s impossible to say no to your puppy eyes. It’s late Babs. I still have things I need to do in the morning.” Kara explained.

“You you don’t have to leave? You know that right? Your welcome to stay.” Barbara reminded her, hopeful that she would stay.

“Yeah I know Babs. Your bed is pretty comfy but I should probably check in with some folks. Besides if I stay here, you know full well that we’re just gonna cuddle and watch TV all morning. You won’t go to class and I won’t do any Supergirl stuff so yeah.” Kara justified. Well she wasn’t totally wrong but this seemed like an excuse to leave nonetheless.

“Okay fine, as much as I want to sleep with you and pepper your face with kisses I’ll release you.” Barbara joked, secretely unfulfilled now that she was going to be sleeping in an empty bed tonight. Ever since she got a taste of snuggling with Kara and waking up with a literal angel in her bed, she hasn’t wanted anything else.

“Babs, you sleep on top of me not with me.” Kara deadpanned.

“Well your’re a great mattress.” Barbara shot right back. The joke got a cute little giggle out of Kara, which was music to Barbara’s ears and the reason she was so grateful for her deadpan sense of humor. Kara’s laugh was heavenly to her.

“Be a good girl while I’m gone bunny.” Kara smiled as she headed for the door.

“Or what kitten?” Barbara challenged.

“I think you know what but since you decided to be sassy I’ll give you a little refresher the next time I see you.” Kara grinned.

“I’ll be waiting.” Barbara smiled back as Kara left the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Barbara huffed as she sank back into her bed. As much as she loved Kara, this was all getting frustrated. At this point, they were a couple in everything but name. That official girlfriend status was the only thing that was missing. It didn’t seem like a big deal but it was to Barbara. She wanted Kara as a girlfriend so that both of them could finally openly acknowledge what they had was beyond any simple friendship. Yet every time she was ready to venture deeper into relationship questions and territory, something came up or one of them had to leave. It was like all of the Gods of Love didn’t want to give her a break. Barbara slowly fell asleep to a string of thoughts that had become all too familiar, all of them about what was next for her and Kara.

***

It had been a few nights since she had last seen Kara but she wasn’t about to be the clingy girl who can’t go two minutes without a text. After all, they both had their own lives and responsibilities to deal with but at the same time, she felt sort of empty when Kara wasn’t around. She’d never felt this way about anyone before, not even Dick. As great of a guy that Dick was, and he would always be one of her best friends, Barbara didn’t have the same vibe with him as she had now with Kara. They’d dated for a few years but naturally their superhero careers as well as their mutual partnership with Bruce got in the way and there was no way Barbara was moving with Dick to Bludhaven. Yet Kara, Kara was just different than anyone she had ever been with. It wasn’t just her body or her mind or even her bright personality, there was just something that radiated off of her.

“Ugh I’m so done with this crap!” Kara gritted as she burst through the door of Barbara’s apartment. Well speak of the devil. She was certainly worked out about something but Barbara would just have to figure out what in a careful way. The blonde could get pretty defensive when she was vulnerable and that would lead to a very upset Kryptonian which Barbara certainly didn’t want in her newly christened apartment.

“Kitten come sit down. Tell me whats wrong honey.” Barbara cooed, motioning for Kara to come and lean into her on the couch.

“Ugh I’m not in the mood for that crap Barbara! Not everything can be fixed with fucking cuddles! I honestly don’t even know why I came here but- ah screw him!” Kara growled. Honestly, Kara’s words hurt, they hurt a lot actually. Barbara ignored the dull ache in her heart in favor of soothing Kara. Well, at least now she had an idea of what Kara was mad about. Barbara was pretty sure she knew who “he” was.

“Honey, I need you to relax and tell me what happened. Please Kara, I can’t help you if I don’t know whats wrong.” Barbara pleaded. Kara just huffed as she walked angrily back and forth around the living area, her hands balled up in fist.

“I don’t need your help! Whatever bullshit pep talk you wanna give me is not gonna work okay! I just- ugh damn it!” Kara yelled. Kara was being far more hurtful and belligerent than she had been in a while but Barbara was smart enough to know this was just a defense mechanism. When she’s hurting, Kara chooses to act out and push people away by being toxic because she just prefers to deal with her emotions internally. Unfortunately, Barbara has suffered enough trauma to know that’s not healthy at all. Everyone needs a release.

“C’mon Kara. Look, just vent at me alright? Yell even. I just need you to let it out.” Barbara ordered, choosing to take a more commanding tone. Kara looked a bit surprised at her sudden shift but it worked.

“It’s Kal-El! Or Clark. Whatever the hell you want to call him! Batman and Wonder Woman both agreed that I was ready for a bigger role in the League. A heavier load, more important missions, fighting the big villains! Not being a glorified PR member. Then Kal-El comes in and shuts me down! He said I’m not ready, that I’m still a kid. You should’ve seen how he looked at me. Like I’m still that helpless little teen who doesn’t speak the language and doesn’t know anyone. Like I’m still a lost, weak little girl. But I’m not! I’m just as strong as him! I could take Galatea in a fight and she was even stronger than him! Everyone still looks at me like I’m not good enough, like I’m not my own hero. They look at me like I’m only there because of him. Because of pity. It’s all… it’s all bullshit.” Kara whispered, ending her rant on a whimper. She was hurting, bad. Barbara had never seen her this upset.

“Kara… Kara come here.” Barbara commanded a bit too forcefully, like she’s issuing an order. Kara looked at her and her face broke Barbara’s heart. She looked like she wanted to burst into tears and just break down. Kara looked down and let out a small whimper as she slowly walked over to Barbara and the redhead widened her legs so Kara could kneel on the carpet between them. Barbara wrapped her hand around the back of Kara’s head and pulled her forward so her chin rested on Barbara’s thigh.

Her cheeks were flushed, her big blue eyes framed by those long lashes—God, she’s pretty. And right now, she’s all Barbara’s.

“What’s wrong with me Babs? Why doesn’t he trust me?” Kara whimpered, holding back tears as she buried her face into Barbara’s lap. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I’m just not good enough, I can’t control myself…” Kara sniffled, her voice muffled due to her hiding her face.

“Kara. Kitten, listen to me. I need you to look at me okay? C’mon honey, show me those pretty eyes.” Barbara said in the most soothing voice she could muster. Honestly, seeing Kara like this was hard for her too. She almost wanted to shed a few tears herself seeing someone as sweet and beautiful as Kara talk about herself like this. Like she was nothing, just some hothead asshole who didn’t deserve what she had. She shouldn’t be speaking like she was anything but the sweetest and most gentle soul Barbara had ever seen. Barbara had to gently pull on Kara’s hair so the other girl would look up at her and keep her hands on her head so she wouldn’t move.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so fucking sorry Babs. I’m such an idiot! Your the best thing that ever happened to me and… fuck I said all those things. I-I didn’t mean…” Kara choked as she held back sobs that threatened to rock her entire body. Kara heaved as she struggled to get out the rest of her apology and honestly Barbara felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces seeing Kara cry like this.

“Baby-baby please don’t cry. Hey, I need you to listen to me babygirl. Forget all that. You don’t ever need to apologize for being upset, I get it, I get it baby. Believe me I know what it’s like or did you forget my mentor is Batman?” Barbara smirked as she wiped the tears at the edges of Kara’s soft blue eyes. “Kitten, seeing you like this is more hurtful than any words could ever be.”

“But-but I was- I was mean to you. To you of all people… I-I” Kara was cut off as Barbara pulled her shaking frame against her body and gently began messaging her scalp, running a soothing hand through her blonde locks. Kara instantly relaxed and melted into Barbara’s embrace, the calming hand running through her hair doing a lot to soothe her.

“Like I said babygirl, forget all of that. I’m not upset honey, trust me. Don’t ever talk about yourself like your not good enough, understand? Your the bravest, strongest, prettiest girl in the world and I don’t want to hear you speak like it’s any different.” Barbara reassured.

“But- but people still look at me like I’m not my own person you know? Like I’m nothing but an extension of him. What if-what if they won’t ever accept me? Maybe Kal-El’s legacy is too great for me to-” Kara started before Barbara cut her off.

“Hey! What did I just say? Don’t you ever talk down about yourself like you aren’t capable of doing something babygirl. Literally, the sky isn’t even the limit for you. Baby, think about everything you’ve accomplished. You defeated Galatea and she was destroying the rest of the League! And despite people maybe being ungrateful, you still act as their champion. Baby, have you seen the way little girls look at you? They look at you like you put the stars and planets in their places. You may not think of yourself as much but you inspire millions of people Kara, millions of girls in a way that Clark can’t.” Barbara smiled as Kara looked up at her with a little twinkle in her otherworldly eyes.

“Babs I-how do you always know what to say to me?” Kara sighed contently, snuggling up against Barbara’s curvy figure.

“Oh kitten, you really don’t know your worth do you? I’m not saying anything special babygirl. I’m just telling you what I see, what everyone else sees.” Barbara assured tenderly. “And I will make sure that you know how much of an inspiration you are every day honey.”

“Babs stop I’m gonna start ugly crying now.” Kara whimpered as Barbara pulled her up so the blonde girl was sitting on her lap. She eventually settled on gently rubbing Kara’s pick as she continued to run her hands through those blonde locks. Kara buried her face in the crook of Barbara’s neck and wrapped her arms around the redhead like she was the only thing in the world the she cared about holding onto. “Babs, I-how do you feel about me? About this?”

Barbara sighed and took a deep breath before answering. Kara leaned back so she could look the redhead in the eye as Barbara carefull contemplated how to answer. “Kara, you mean the world to me. Your my sun and stars and I just can’t stop thinking about you in an non-friend way you know?” Kara looked a little confused by her phrasing so Barbara figured she might as well lay it all out while they’re sharing such a tender moment. “I think of you as way more than a friend. Your the last person I think of before I fall asleep and the first person I think of when I wake up. I honestly can’t picture things without you in my life. You’re my rock, the person who I want to-” Barbara paused. Kara looked at her expectantly with those damned blue eyes, looking like they contained millions of tiny stars, the light reflecting off the crystal clear color in the most mesmerizing way, shades of light blues all appearing visible. Barbara couldn’t take this anymore.

“Kara I want more. I-I need more. You’re my best friend but I wanna be more than that. I love you kitten and I would really like if-” Barbara couldn’t even finish her sentence before Kara’s soft lips crashed against her own, her tongue slipping into her mouth as if it were a second home and soon all Barbara could do was moan and roll her body against Kara’s as the other girl wrapped her legs around her waist and bounced her ass in her lap.

“I want more too Babs. I want this. I’d discuss more but I just wanna make you feel good Babs. Please bunny. I need to make you feel good.” Kara practically begged as she bounced that plump ass on Barbara’s lap right into her crotch. “Please, please bunny I need you right now. Don’t you wanna help your babygirl feel even better?”

“Kara we should discuss things more no? I wanna make you feel good too baby but after a bit more talking.” Barbara said shakily, not even wanting to follow through on her own suggestion.

“Babs please. Please, please mommy. Your babygirl is still hurting and I need you to make me feel better. Doesn’t mommy want to make her little kitty feel good?” Kara cooed.

“God Kara seriously, fuck. Screw it.” Barbara let her hands roam free all over Kara’s flawless body as the two had perhaps the most loving, passionate sex they had ever had until that point. It was rough and kinky but also, really sweet. It felt great to know where she stood with kara now and it showed in the sex. As Kara lay on top of her, letting out the softest little snores as she was completely spent, Barbara couldn’t help but remember their first encounter.

(Flashback)

“Bruce, you’ve gone dark the past few days what’s-woah hey Superman.” Barbara said in awe. This was the first time she had seen him up close. Of course she knew him and Bruce worked together and he would occasionally drop by in Gotham but she’d never seen him in the cave before.

“Ah, you must be Batgirl. I hear you’re doing a great job here in Gotham. Keep it up and one day you may have a spot waiting for you in the Justice League!” Clark grinned, the big blue boy scout persona on full display. Barbara gave him a soft smile as she shook his hand, trying not to look too star struck.

“Let me worry about that Clark.” Bruce deadpanned in his usual stoic manner, tinkering with what appeared to be some alien technology. That’s when she caught her eye. A beautiful blonde girl, curled up and rocking herself back and forth on the Batcomputer chair made the briefest eye contact with Barbara before quickly looking down and burying her head in her knees as if she had broken some unspoken rule.

“Who is…” Barbara began before being swiftly shut down before she could even ask.

“She is not your concern Batgirl. We have this situation handled. Go home.” Bruce stated, not looking up from his work. Barbara looked back at the girl and she felt her heart ache for the poor thing. She looked like she was terrified and upset and no one was even comforting her! She looked at Clark with worried eyes as he looked at the blonde girl himself.

“You know Bruce, Kara and Batgirl are the same age. Maybe she could go and comfort her?” Clark suggested in a way that made Bruce finally turn around and consider the idea.

“Possibly. Yet the girl only has an elementary grasp of English and has spoken to no one besides you. What makes you think she won’t see Batgirl as a threat?” Bruce inquired.

“Batman please look at her! She’s upset and scared. Being in a cold, dingy cave is probably not helping. Let me try.” Barbara begged, looking at her mentor with pleading eyes. Finally Bruce relented and gave her the go ahead.

Barbara approached this Kara slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements in order to not to startle her and provoke an attack. Kara’s ears perked up and she saw Barbara approach before letting out a small whimper and looking this new person with big, frightened eyes. Barbara quickly got the hint and took her mask off so the blonde could see her face.

“Hey, hey it’s okay sweetie. I’m not gonna hurt you. No one is gonna hurt you down here. Your name is Kara right?” Barbara asked in a sweet voice hoping for a response. The blonde slowly nodded, hugging her knees to her chest and shivering in the damp cave.

“Hi Kara, my name is Barbara and I just wanna talk okay?” Barbara continued. “You’re cold huh? Here.” she offered, taking off her cape and slowly approaching the blonde. The other girl simply whimpered and rocked herself back and forth as Barbara got closer. Kara nerviously fidgeted in the chair causing Barbara to stop.

“Sweetie, I won’t be mean to you, I promise. There’s no bad people down here.” Barbara assured as she swiftly wrapped her cape around Kara, shushing the other girl everytime she got a bit scared. “There is that better?” Barbara asked as the other girl hugged herself with Barbara’s cape serving as a de facto blanket.

“Bruce! Where the heck is Alfred to be the caretaker?!” Barbara asked, dumbfounded why the butler wouldn’t offer Kara any blankets or food.

“Alfred… well he was a bit too nice and Kara didn’t react well…” Clark explained.

“Alfred is upstairs nursing a broken rib but luckily the girl seems to like you much more.” Bruce elaborated.

“Well I’m sure you didn’t mean it right?” Barbara smiled at Kara who seemed to warm at the friendly expression.

“No. He was nice. He’s mean” Kara said, pointing at Bruce and both Barbara and Clark couldn’t help but chuckle. Bruce was largely unaffected by the whole thing. Kara smiled a little at the fact that she had made Barbara laugh.

“He just seems mean, he’s a teddy bear once you get to know him.” Barbara joked attempting to lift the girl’s spirits more. She could only imagine what Kara was feeling, being on a whole new planet, not knowing the language or culture, being stuck in the Batcave.

“Lonely.” Kara whimpered, looking with her big blue eyes at Barbara. Barbara’s heart melted at just how innocent and sweet this girl was.

“Aww honey. I can see that. Can I hold your hand?” Barbara asked before Kara complied and Barbara took the blonde’s hands into her own. They were cold but Kara had the softest skin of anyone she had ever felt. She was used to dealing with callouses and bruises on her own skin but Kara’s was flawless. “I’ll be your friend Kara.”

“Friend?” Kara tilted her head looking curiously at this new person. Only the second human she’s ever meet besides that mean man. This human is nice even though she dresses the same as the mean man. She wondered if all humans dress like this.

“Yeah I’ll be your friend. You won’t have to be lonely ever again. You’ll always have me, no matter what.”

(End of Flashback)

Barbara sighed contently at the memory as Kara stirred next to her. She let out an adorable little yawn and snuggled into Barbara looking at the redhead contently.

“Hey kitten. Feel better?” Barbara asked. She was met with a enthusiastic nod from Kara as the blonde gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Barbara then looked at her computer and remembered a special set of videos. “Hey babe, I know something that’ll make this night better. Wanna watch a tape?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at this fic. This pretty much started as an excuse for me to write kinky PWP smut starring Wonder Woman with KaraxBarbara also there to help satisfy two things that are sorely lacking on this site (seriously why the hell isn't there more smut with Diana here) but now look at all these feelings and emotions and love! Sorry if this chapter was emo but I really love the KaraxBarbara pairing and I'm feeling it. Diana will be back next chapter I promise! She's still the star of the fic!


End file.
